Tale of a Hanyō Kunoichi, Daughter of the Kyuubi
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! This challenge is one I knew I had to do when I saw it, and no not just for the reasons you'll see as you read it, but because it's very unique. Other than that hope you all enjoy this story. So, without further ado.**

**Summary: It was believed that Uzumaki Naruko was the daughter of Minato and Kushina, but that couldn't be any further from the truth. Minato was actually infertile and acted as a figurehead to protect Kushina from anyone that wished to take advantage of her for being the last known member of the Uzumaki Clan. In truth, Kushina the was actually in a relationship with the very Bijū that was sealed in her, the Kyūbi, with Naruko being born from the vixen using her chakra to fertilize her mate's eggs. Now, born as a Hanyō that is the daughter of the strongest among the Bijū and descended of the Legendary Uzumaki Clan, Naruko will rise as one of the Greatest Kunoichi to grace the world. Whether it's as a Konoha Kunoichi though, remains to be scene.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised:9/23/19**

'Today has been… a day.' Were the thoughts of sixteen-year-old Naruko Uzumaki, as she stalked into her apartment.

Today had started out like any of day for the girl, wake up, have some cup ramen, and go to the Academy. Only today was the day was different, as today was when Naruko would take the Graduation Test to become a Genin. But once again, she had failed due to her inability to produce a single clone, well a clone that didn't look dead anyway.

'What even is the point of that Jutsu?! It's completely useless, the clones don't have shadows, they aren't solid, nor can they attack! You'd have to be an idiot to be fooled by them!' Naruko internally ranted.

After failing the test, Naruko had taken her spot on the swing outside the Academy and watched all the students that did pass be greeted and congratulated by their parents on passing. She also had to put up with some of the parents whispering about her, like always.

That was when one of her teachers, Mizuki, came to her and told her about a secret test and that if she completed it, she could become a ninja. The test was simple enough, all she had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Office and learn one Jutsu from it; in hindsight, Naruko should have known that the test was fake, but she had been desperate to become a ninja. Naruko had managed to steal the scroll, but was nearly caught by the Sandaime Hokage. Thankfully, she was able to defeat him with her Sexy Jutsu and escaped with the scroll, before heading to the location that Mizuki told her about.

When Naruko had arrived, she immediately opened the scroll and saw numerous Jutsu inside it. Though most were too dangerous for her to use, or just plain disturbed her.

Seriously, who makes a Jutsu to resurrect the dead at the cost of another's life?

Finally, she found one that she could use without risk, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which allowed her to make solid clones. Even better was when a clone dispelled, everything the clone learned was transferred back to the original, so they'd be great to use for spying and for training. Learning the Jutsu hadn't been too difficult, taking a little under an hour to get it down. Just in time as well, since not long after Naruko mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu did her other teacher, Iruka Umino, show up and question why she stole the Forbidden Scroll.

Then things took a turn for the worse.

Mizuki had shown up and attacked Iruka, before revealing to Naruko why everyone hated her. She had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside her, and that the Yondaime Hokage had sacrificed his life to seal the beast into a newborn infant, her.

The reveal, while shocking, hadn't surprised Naruko that much considering all the whispers from the villagers consisted of calling her a freak, monster, and demon. Plus, her birthday is on the same day as the Kyuubi attack, so it wasn't hard for her to see she was hated because she had some type of connection to the Kyuubi.

After the reveal, Naruko was able to shake off her shock in time to jump out of the way of the giant shuriken Mizuki threw at her, before creating dozens of Shadow Clones and proceeded to beat the shit out of Mizuki. Iruka had then given Naruko his headband and graduated her, much to the girl's joy.

Though her joy was short lived when Anbu had shown up and ushered both of them to the Hokage's Office. The Hokage had allowed her to keep her new headband and become a Genin, he had also confirmed that, yes, the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her.

This revelation had shaken Naruko's faith in the Hokage and Konoha. He had known all along why she was hated but never told her, despite the numerous times she had asked, begged, and pleaded if he knew why people hated her. And each time, he lied straight to her face that, no, he didn't know why she was hated

It made Naruko wonder, what else was he lying to her about? Did he know who her parents were? If she had other living family members? Did he even actually care about her, or did he hate her like everyone else? Or did he only see her as a weapon for Konoha to use?

These were the questions that plagued Naruko's mind as she went to sleep.

*Mindscape*

"Huh." Naruko muttered, while opening her eyes and looked around in confusion, finding herself in a forest instead of her apartment.

"How did I get here?" Wondered Naruko as she started walking, hoping to find out where she was.

Though it wasn't long before Naruko entered a clearing, where she saw a traditional two-story Japanese mansion.

'Who would live in a mansion in the middle of a forest?' Naruko thought in confusion.

Entering the gate and walking up to the front doors, Naruko opened them and poked her head inside.

"Hello." Naruko called out, wondering if anyone was actually living here.

Not getting a reply, Naruko entered the manor and looked around, admiring the traditional look and feel of the place. Though before Naruko could explore any further, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, making her tense at someone else being here. Looking to the stairway, Naruko was surprised when she saw an incredibly beautiful woman walking down. The woman had long crimson red hair that went down to her lower back, fair skin, bright violet eyes, wearing a white blouse under a green loose-fitting dress.

The woman looked and Naruko and, to the girls surprise, smiled at her.

"Naruko." The woman said lovingly, once again surprising Naruko that she knew her name.

The woman walked down until she stood in front of Naruko, still having a loving smile on her face.

"My beautiful little girl. Look how big you've gotten." Said the woman, before wrapping her arms around Naruko and holding her close.

Naruko looked up at the woman confused and surprised at what was happening, but something about her seemed… familiar.

'Who… is she? How does she know my name?' Naruko thought, as the woman looked at her with loving eye, before something clicked for Naruko.

"Ka-Kaa-chan." Naruko said hopefully, while also being afraid that this wasn't real.

"Yes, I'm your Kaa-chan, Kushina Uzumaki." Said Kushina, while smiling at her daughter.

It was like a dam had broken in Naruko's mind, as all the emotions she had bottled up the entire night from all the secrets revealed, the possibility of the Sandaime keeping things from her, and all the sadness Naruko kept locked away over the years of never knowing her parents. Naruko wrapped her arms around her Kaa-chan tightly, fearfully that this wasn't really and that she'd fade away if she let go, while tears spilled from her eyes.

Kushina, meanwhile, still had a soft smile on her face as she rubbed her daughters back, while whispering calming words into her ear. Though on the inside, she was scowling in anger, just what did those villagers do to her sweet little girl to make her like this? Whatever it was, Kushina is going to find out just what kind of life her daughter lived, and if the answer is anything besides living a happy life, then she's going to be very, very, very… upset.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Naruko finally pulled away and looked up at her Kaa-chan as a thousand questions racing through her mind; where has she been, where are they, how did she get here, why wasn't she there for her? But at the moment, Naruko could only ask one question.

"Where were you?" Naruko asked.

"That… is complicated to explain." Said Kushina, as she knew that she'll be needing help in explaining things to her daughter.

"Naruko, I know you have questions and I promise that I will answer all of them. But first you need to come with me and meet someone, I also need your word that you won't freak out, and you'll listen to what we tell you. If you have any other questions after we finish, we'll answer them as well. Can you do that sweetie?" Kushina asked.

This confused and worried Naruko, what did her Kaa-chan have to tell her that required her to listen to all of it and meet someone else. But Naruko still nodded, trusting her Kaa-chan will answer all her questions.

Seeing her daughter nod, Kushina released a breath in relief.

"Okay, now let's go. Also Naru-chan, the person we're going to meet, they've waited to meet you for as long as I have." Kushina said smiling, while Naruko looked equally confused and hopeful at that.

'They've wanted to meet me for as long as Kaa-chan? Does that mean I'll meet my Tou-san, too?' Naruko wondered as her Kaa-chan lead her upstairs.

When they reached the second floor, Kushina lead Naruko down the hallway, before finally stopping outside a door that lead to the master bedroom.

"Now remember Naru-chan, don't freak out and please let us explain everything to you before you say anything, alright?" Kushina said.

"Yes Kaa-chan." Said Naruko.

Kushina then opened the door as Naruko looked around the room in awe, before she focused on the person sitting on the bed. Any hope that Naruko had about the person that she was meeting being her Tou-san vanished when she saw it was another woman, rather than a man.

The woman turned when she heard the door opening, allowing Naruko to see what she looked like. The woman had long blood red hair, fair skin, three jagged whisker marks on each cheek, similar to Naruko's own, crimson red eyes with slit pupils, elongated canines, claws in place of regular nails, and wearing a long black kimono that hung off her shoulders with crimson trimming and a matching obi keeping closed.

When the woman saw Kushina and Naruko enter the room, she smiled brightly at them.

"Naruko." The woman said.

Naruko was surprised once more at this woman knowing her name, even more so the way she said it with love and kindness.

'Like Kaa-chan.' Thought Naruko.

"Naruko, this Katsumi Uzumaki, my mate and wife, and your second mother. Though you'd know better her as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kushina revealed as she and Katsumi looked at Naruko to see what her reaction would be.

This obviously shocked Naruko and made her wary of the woman, Katsumi, given she took a step back. But she didn't say anything, promising her Kaa-chan that she'd wait until they had explained everything to her.

Seeing she wouldn't freak out relieved Kushina and Katsumi, though the latter looked hurt when Naruko took a step back from her. Seeing this, Kushina lead Naruko over to Katsumi, before sitting down next to her wife.

"Now Naruko, I know this comes as a shock to you, given you only just learned of Katsumi being sealed inside of you. But you should know that on the night she attacked, she didn't do it by choice. You see, when a female Jinchuuriki gives birth, the seal holding back the Tailed Beast weakens enough for them to escape or be extracted." Kushina explained, while seeing her daughter nodding slowly in understanding.

"After I had given birth to you, a masked man with the Sharingan showed up and took you hostage. Minato, the Yondaime, who had been there to make sure my seal didn't break, managed to get you to safety. But the masked man then took me and extracted Katsumi from me, before using his Sharingan to take control of her and make her attack Konoha. I couldn't do much after having just given birth and Katsumi being extracted from me, leading to Minato fighting the masked man before eventually driving him off, while freeing Katsumi from his control. He then used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and the Eight Trigrams Seal to seal Katsumi away inside of you, at the cost of his own life." Kushina continued, while Katsumi crossed her arms with a growl.

"That blond bastard is lucky that he's already dead, or else I would have killed him for sealing me away, even if it was in my own daughter." Muttered Katsumi, while Kushina nudged her with a pointed look.

"Anyway, I was nearly dead, as even with my Uzumaki Lifeforce, a Jinchuuriki doesn't survive long after their Tailed Beasts extraction. So, I sealed my chakra and soul into you as well. As for where we are Naruko, this is your mindscape." Kushina said, causing Naruko to look around at her apparent mindscape.

It wasn't what she would have expected, but it could be worse.

'Yeah, it could have been a sewer.' Naruko thought.

"Well, that's a summary of what happened that night. So, you can ask any questions that you may have." Said Kushina, with Naruko nodding, while gulping since she unsure where to start.

"Well, why do I look like this?" Naruko asked, while motioning to her long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's because of a seal put on you when you were born to disguise your true features. See, the original plan was to have Minato pose as your father and my husband since he was actually infertile, and thus couldn't have children. He was a very good friend of ours and offered to acted as a figurehead to ward off anyone that'd try to take advantage of me, given my Uzumaki Ancestry and being its last known member. To keep up that illusion, a seal was put on you to give you Minato's hair and eye color, while hiding your… less than normal features." Said Kushina.

"Okay. How was I… conceived?" Naruko asked her with facing turning red at the thought, but she couldn't deny her curiosity of how it was possible.

"Oh, is our little girl eager to know all the naughty details." Katsumi said slyly, only to yelp when Kushina grab her ear rather painfully.

"You will not corrupt our daughter… not until she's at least eighteen." Said Kushina.

"She's already sixteen and that's the age of consent in most of the Elemental Nations, after the founding of the Hidden Villages. Plus, as a Kunoichi, she's legally an adult. So, I say she's old enough to learn how have some real fun~!" Katsumi retorted, while smiling seductively, only for Kushina to give her a look, before turning back to Naruko.

"It's actually rather simply, Katsumi-chan just used her Chakra to fertilize my eggs and then I was pregnant." Kushina answered, while Naruko looked confused.

"But I thought the Tailed Beasts were just sentient masses of Chakra given form?" Said Naruko.

"That's not true. The Tailed Beasts are really Daiyōkai, or Great Demons, with me being strongest obviously. Anyway, Daiyōkai have the ability to impregnate their mates with just their power, even if the woman is barren, all we have to do is channel our power into them and they'll become pregnant. Though we usually prefer the fun way~" Katsumi said, seductively trailing her hand down Kushina's spine, making both Kushina and Naruko blush, though the former had it more under control.

"Katsumi, not in front of Naruko." Kushina said, while swatting her hand away.

"Come on, she'll have to learn eventually, what's better than some… hands on experience~" Katsumi continued, while not being deterred as she proceeded to grope her mate's breasts and then started kissing her neck, causing Kushina to start moan in pleasure from the teasing and attack on one of her sweet-spots.

Naruko meanwhile stood frozen in mortification, unable to look away as her mom, Katsumi, kissed her Kaa-chan, Kushina.

"S-so, what does that make me exactly?" Naruko asked loudly, hoping to get back on topic while feeling her face burning bright red, causing Katsumi to stop her teasing, with Kushina trying to get her arousal from said teasing under control.

"It makes you a Hanyō, half-human and half-demon. And, since you're a Kitsune Hanyō, you have several powers and abilities; including, but not limited to, Fox-Fire, life-like Illusions, Plant Manipulation, Flight, and Shape-Shifting as some examples." Katsumi answered, causing Naruko to get stars in her eyes at having so many cool powers.

"Anyway, it looks like you'll be waking up soon Naruko." Kushina said.

That made Naruko look down in sadness and worry, before she felt Kushina wrap her arms around her.

"Don't worry, we'll still be here, and if you want to talk with us, just think what you want to say." Kushina said, with Naruko being relieved at this, before seeing Katsumi looking at her hopefully.

'She's my mom to, even if she is the Kyuubi, she's still my mom.' Naruko thought, before pulling away from her Kaa-chan and going over to Katsumi and gave her a hugging as well.

Katsumi was surprised by this, thinking it'd take time for Naruko to accept her, but she eagerly returned the hug planting a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Don't forget Naruko, we'll always be here for you, and we have always loved you and always will, no matter what." Kushina said, causing Naruko to nod with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you to Kaa-chan, mom." Naruko said as she exited her mindscape.

*Real World*

Naruko groaned as she heard her alarm clock going off.

'Ugh, stupid thing, shut up. And I was having such a great dream, too.' Naruko thought, believing everything she just saw as only a dream, while barely taking notice of how her alarm sounded louder than usual.

Covering her head with her pillow to block out the blaring alarm. Naruko finally got tired and shot up out of bed, while bringing her fist down on the accursed device. Though to the girls surprise, she ended up smashing the clock into pieces.

'Woah, how did I do that?' Naruko thought, while looking at her fist in amazement and not seeing a scratch on her.

Getting up, Naruko looked down in sadness while recalling the dream she had. It was the best one she's ever had, meeting her Kaa-chan, finding out she was also the daughter of the Kyuubi, and being able to know they loved her. Unfortunately like all dreams, it had to end.

**"I don't think so sweetheart."** Katsumi said, making Naruko's head shoot up, while looking around in shock and hope.

"Mom." Naruko said but didn't see anyone.

_"We're still here Naru-chan. I told you, we'd always be here for you."_ Said Kushina, making Naruko realizing they were in her mind.

That means… IT WASN'T A DREAM!

'You're really here, this isn't just my mind playing tricks on me?' Naruko asked mentally.

**"Yes, we're here sweetie."** Answered Katsumi.

This made Naruko smile brightly that she really had met her parents, her Kaa-chan and her mom, that it wasn't a dream. She finally had a family!

Getting out of bed, Naruko stumbled a little when she felt her feet touch the floor faster than normal. Looking down, Naruko was surprised to see she stood several inches taller than last night and her pajama's felt tighter than normal.

'Especially my shirt.' Naruko thought, while tugging at the clothing, before hearing her mom giggling mischievously. This instantly set Naruko on edge, since it reminded her of whenever she pulled a prank.

And given her mom was a Kitsune, a trickster Yokai, Naruko was right to be worried.

**"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing dangerous, we just got rid of the seal hiding your true appearance, and I must say you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of~"** Katsumi said, before Kushina smacked her upside the head.

_"Stop trying to corrupt our daughter!"_

**"I'm not trying to corrupt her, I'm just… helping her embrace her Kitsune side."** Katsumi said in her defense.

While Naruko couldn't see her, she just knew her mom's eyes were shifting about.

Going to her bathroom, Naruko looked in the mirror to see her true appearance. Though once she saw herself, she only had one thought.

'Damn.'

Naruko would be the first to admit she hadn't exactly been what one would call a looker, next to a few other girls in the Academy. She had been short, her hair had been a spiky mess, her curves were practically non-existent, and her chest a low B-cup.

Now however, she stood three inches taller, just over five feet, her once spiky bright blonde hair was now a smooth crimson red that went down to her heart-shaped backside, her skin lost its light tan and was now the matching fairness of her mothers, she now had curves that most women would kill for, and her chest was now high C-cup and low D-cup. Her whisker marks also became more jagged, her canines elongated into fangs, her nails lengthened into claws, and her eyes were a swirling mix of violet and crimson with slit pupils, like her mom.

'Wow. That's… me.' Naruko thought in amazement as she spun in front of the mirror.

**"Damn right it is! Female Kitsune are regarded as some of the most beautiful beings in the world and known to mature at a young age. And to think, you'll grow more beautiful as you get older."** Katsumi said proudly.

'Well not that I'm complaining mom, but how exactly am I going to explain my new appearance?' Naruko asked.

Knowing the villagers, they'll believe the "Kyuubi is breaking free" once they see her, or they'll try to do other less pleasant things to her.

_"If they touch you, I will slaughter them down to the last child."_ Kushina said viciously, since anyone that touched her daughter in such a way will beg for death after she's done.

**"Don't worry, you can just shape-shift back to your old appearance, just concentrate and it'll happen."** Katsumi instructed.

Nodding, Naruko closed her eyes and began concentrating on her former appearance. After a moment, she opened her eyes and staring back at her was her former blonde, blue-eyed self.

**"You can also change back by doing the same or alter your appearance to something entirely different if you want."** Katsumi said,

'Really?' Thought Naruko.

Testing it, Naruko focused and watched as her eyes went through a myriad of different colors, her hair shortened and lengthened to various lengths, while also changing color.

_"As cute as it is to see you using you powers Naru-chan, you still need to get to the Academy."_ Kushina reminded.

That got Naruko to stop and immediately take a shower, get dressed, and have breakfast before running out the door to the Academy.

**"We're eventually getting rid of those hideous jumpsuits, I mean it."** Katsumi said after Naruko got dressed in her regular orange jumpsuit.

No way was her daughter going around dressed as a walking target.

Reaching the Academy, Naruko went to her soon-to-be former class, seeing most of the students already there.

"Naruko." Said a female voice, getting the Hanyō's attention.

Looking, Naruko smiled at who it was. A girl her age, with long jet black hair with a blue tint that went down to below midback, pale skin, obsidian colored eyes, her figure matching Naruko's true appearance, only her bust looked to be mid D-cup. Her attire consisted of black kunoichi sandals, a short white skirt that stopped midthigh, black spandex shorts that went down to just above her knees, a sleeveless navy blue high-collared shirt that showed her mid-rift, and a Konoha headband on her forehead.

This was Satsuki Uchiha, Naruko's best friend/rival, not that the Uchiha would ever admit to the former.

They had met a few days after what was now known as the Uchiha Massacre. Naruko had seen Satsuki standing alone on a dock and recognized her from the Academy. Seeing her alone, Naruko had walked down and asked Satsuki if she had wanted to hang out, only to receive a cold look. But Naruko was nothing, if not determined and stayed there next to Satsuki the entire day, and the day after that and the day after that, until finally she got Satsuki to talk to her.

While Naruko couldn't understand the extent of Satsuki's pain, your entire family being killed off, and by your brother no less, she at least knew what it was like to be an orphan and being alone, and she wasn't going to let Satsuki experience that pain alone if she could help it. Soon both girls could be seen together all the time, enjoying each other's company.

"You passed." Satsuki stated, upon seeing the headband on her friend/rival's forehead, while making sure to hide the relief she felt at this sight.

Though Satsuki would never admit it, she was immensely grateful to Naruko's presence and friendship. Without it, she wasn't sure where she would be?

"Yep, Iruka-sensei gave me a retry. So, you don't have to worry Satsuki-chan." Naruko said teasingly.

"I wasn't worried! Just pointing out the obvious, if anyone should be worried it should be you." Said Satsuki dismissively, while crossing her arms.

Now annoyed by this, Naruko suddenly appeared crouched on Satsuki's desk, glaring at the Uchiha.

"You could at least pretend you're happy that we're both Genin." Naruko said, as Satsuki glared right back at her.

"Why it's not something to make a big deal of. We both passed, so what?" Retorted Satsuki, while Naruko growled as she leaned in closer.

"Well, maybe if you were happy every once in a while, you wouldn't have such a constant bitch face!" Naruko said, causing Satsuki to scowl and closed the distance further.

"And maybe, if you were more serious you wouldn't be the deadlast!" Satsuki said.

"Yeah well-AAH!" Naruko yelped, when she felt someone bump into her, causing her to fall forward.

Things went into slow motion for Naruko and Satsuki as they looked at each other with shocked expressions as Naruko fell forward. The next thing both girls knew, they felt something soft come in contact with their lips. It took less than a second for them to realize that they were kissing!

But despite the realization, neither girl pulled away until they heard several crashes. Immediately pulling apart, the girls looked around seeing the majority of the male students unconsciousness with blood dripping from their noses. Their faces then burned bright red, they had just kissed each other in front of everyone. Though their embarrassment didn't last, before turning and glaring at the one who pushed Naruko, who just so happened to be Kiba Inuzuka, who had turned deathly pale when both girls glared at him.

"Uh… mercy." Kiba squeaked, while Akamaru whimpered, too afraid to try running.

**"DIE MUTT!"** Naruko and Satsuki shouted demonically as they tackled the canine Genin.

*Later*

"Where is he?!" Shouted Sakura Haruno, who was wondering where their sensei was.

After Naruko and Satsuki had beaten Kiba into a bloody pulp for making them lose their first kiss in such a way, Iruka had shown up and listed all the teams off. Naruko and Satsuki were both happy to have been put on the same team, though the latter wouldn't say it out loud. Unfortunately, though, they Sakura as their third teammate. Neither girl hated the pinkette, they just found her annoying for not taking being a ninja seriously and how she was so loud.

Once Iruka had finished listing the teams, the Jonin sensei had shown up, with Naruko and Satsuki taking a certain amount of enjoyment at Kiba needing to be carried out by his teammates, until Team Seven was left with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, still not showing up.

Though currently Naruko and Satsuki were focused on wondering where their sensei was, neither girl had been able to look each other in the eyes after their accidental kiss.

_"I think Satsuki-chan would make a good mate for you Naru-chan. Mikoto and I sometimes even joked about you two ending up together."_ Kushina said, with Naruko blushing at her Kaa-chan's words.

'Wait you and Satsuki's Kaa-san knew each other?' Naruko mentally asked.

**"Oh, we knew each other, very intimately~"** Katsumi purred.

'…What?' Squeaked Naruko.

_"Mikoto was, I guess you could say, a friend-with-benefits before she married. Oh, the things she could do. If Satsuki inherited any of her talent, then I can guarantee you will be in for a very good time Naru-chan!"_ Kushina said, with Naruko's blush and mortification growing.

'What?! How?! Why?!' Naruko thought.

**"It was actually really simple, Kushina either made a clone that I took control of, or Mikoto would enter her mindscape with the Sharingan. She was actually one of the few Uchiha that I tolerated, and one of the fewer ones that I liked."** Katsumi said.

_"Besides, you can't lie and say you didn't enjoy the kiss, and from what we felt from Satsuki, she hadn't been opposed to it either. So, go for it sweetie stake your claim!"_ Kushina cheered.

Naruko covered her face to hide how red it was, not believing her mothers were trying to set her up with her best friend/rival.

Though… Naruko couldn't deny part of her has always had a crush on Satsuki and the idea of being with her was definitely not something she was opposed to. Looking at Satsuki for several moments, until the Uchiha met her gaze instantly, making both girls look away, but still casting glances at each other.

Suddenly the classroom door opened, revealing a man with gravity defying spiky silver hair, wearing the standard Jonin uniform, and most of his face covered by a facemask and his headband covering his left eye.

"Hm, my first impression of you all is… I don't like you." Kakashi said.

"Meet me on the roof." Said Kakashi, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Sighing in frustration, the three girls made their to the door. On the way up to the roof, Naruko and Satsuki looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, before smiling at each other.

'Maybe being with her wouldn't be so bad.' Naruko thought as the two girls moved closer to each other as they went up to the roof.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep it's another Naruko story, only this time she is the daughter of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Kushina, and the Tailed Beasts are actually Daiyokai rather than just Chakra constructs. Thus making Naruko a Hanyō, how will this affect the Elemental Nations I wonder? So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**

**Revised: The manor in Naruko's mindscape is now basically a two-story version of the Emiya Residence from the Nasuverse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the formation of Team Seven, but with a very major difference that I don't think any will see coming. We'll also see them getting their first C-Rank mission (And no it's not the Wave Mission!) along with Naruko meeting a very special companion. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised: 9/24/19**

"Why do you think Kakashi-sensei wanted to meet with us today?" Naruko asked while looking to Satsuki, who shrugged in response.

"Who know, maybe he finally found us a third teammate." Said Satsuki as both their minds wondered to the day of Team Assignments, four weeks ago.

After they had gotten to the roof, they had all introduced themselves to each other, with Kakashi then revealing that they weren't really Genin and they had to pass the true Genin Exam. The next day, they had to get up early in the morning and then wait three hours for Kakashi to arrive, thankfully Naruko's mothers had her eat breakfast and prepared Bento's for her teammates, saying that they shouldn't do any test on an empty stomach. Plus, Kushina had told Naruko of Kakashi mimicking his deceased teammate's chronic tardiness.

When she arrived at Training Ground Seven, Naruko gave both Satsuki and Sakura their Bento's, the former gladly accepting and the latter doing so reluctantly, after her hunger outweighed her desire to obey their sensei. Though Naruko may or may not have put in some extra effort in making Satsuki's Bento.

After Kakashi arrived, all three of them were ready for the test, as they had finished eating before he arrived. Though while they were ready, that didn't mean they were all prepared. The objective of the test had been to take two bells from Kakashi, meaning whoever didn't get a bell would be sent back to the Academy, and they had to go at him with the intent to kill.

Once the test started, Kushina told Naruko the objective was to work as a team, given Minato had given the same test to his own students, with Kakashi being one of them, and the Jonin had become big on working as a team after what happened to his own. With this in mind, Naruko went to find Satsuki and explain the true purpose of the test. They then went to find Sakura, only when they did find her, they found her unconscious and placed under a Genjutsu, annoying the duo that she'd been taken out by a low-level technique. Satsuki was more annoyed that the Genjutsu in question was of Sakura seeing her die. It was no secret that most of their female classmates had an idol worship of Satsuki, both for being the top Kunoichi and Rookie of the Year in their class, along with her beauty and her skill.

With their teammate out of commission, Naruko and Satsuki worked together to get the bells, with Satsuki attacking head on with several of Naruko's Shadow Clones to keep Kakashi distracted, while the real Naruko worked to steal the bells. In the end, they had managed to grab the bells, passing Kakashi's test. But while Naruko and Satsuki had shown they can already work as a team, they didn't have Sakura's help. So, while they did pass the test, they weren't a complete team since Sakura failed.

So that left Team Seven in the reserves, until they could get a third team member.

This, however, didn't cut into Naruko and Satsuki's training, which they were immensely grateful for. With Naruko having help from her mothers, with Katsumi teaching her how to better use her Kitsune powers, while Kushina showed her how to use the abilities she got from her Uzumaki side. They had also told her several things to help Satsuki with her training, whether it was Jutsu or training methods. All of which Naruko could easily pass off as from when she stole the Forbidden Scroll. Of course, that lead to her telling Satsuki just WHY she stole the Forbidden Scroll.

Thankfully, Satsuki didn't ask too many questions and was simply thankful for the new Jutsu to practice, and the increase in her training regimen.

Kakashi would also show up from time-to-time, usually only telling them to perform certain Chakra Control Exercises, and on rare occasion, he'd give them a Jutsu Scroll to practice on their own.

The girls had also begun sparring against each other, since they both wanted to have some type of fighting experience for when they become a real team and start taking missions.

Suddenly, the girls were pulled from their thoughts when Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, while accompanied by a girl their age.

The girl had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on one side, while the other side is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit, she wore a pink kimono that was held closed by a pink sash, with the sash also having a headband plate attached to it, and two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants, and red mesh armor underneath her kimono and on her legs, along with sandals that were orange in color.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with a two-finger salute.

"Who's this?" Satsuki asked, as she looked at the girl with a good guess as to why she's here.

"This is Yakumo Kurama, your new teammate. Now under normal circumstances, she couldn't become a ninja, but after some help that she's recently gotten, the Hokage has declared her ready for active duty." Kakashi said, while not mentioning Yakumo's issue with her split personality, knowing it was her secret to tell.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both, and I hope we can work well together in the future." Yakumo greeted timidly, since she was not used to interacting with people and wanted to make a good impression on her new team.

"Hi Yakumo. I'm Naruko Uzumaki and this Satsuki Uchiha, it's nice to meet you to." Naruko said as she introduced herself and Satsuki to the Kurama Heiress, with Satsuki giving a simple nod as a greeting.

"Now then, as of this moment we are officially Team Seven." Said Kakashi with his patented eye smile.

*Timeskip-Three Weeks*

Three weeks have passed since Yakumo joined Team Seven and they were officially taken out of the reserves and put on active duty. In that time, they have all begun working together on building up their teamwork and working to incorporate Yakumo into their strategies; with Naruko and Satsuki being on the frontlines, while Yakumo stayed back to capture enemies in her Genjutsu. It also helped that as they spent more time together, the three girls developed both better teamwork and stronger bonds of friendship. Yakumo was particularly happy with this, having never had any friends before, while also appreciating Naruko and Satsuki all the more for it.

Kakashi also now took a more active role in training them, thankfully he finally moved on from teamwork exercises after seeing they could now work well together, and began teaching them basic Chakra Control exercises, starting with Tree Walking and Water Walking. Given they already had good Chakra Control to begin with, it didn't take them long to get the exercises down, though they still had trouble with Satsuki originally putting too little Chakra into the exercise, Naruko putting in too much, and Yakumo having to take things slow, due to her weak body.

After that, he had them refine the skills they already had, while also teaching them to cover each other's weaknesses with the other's strengths. It's safe to say that they had all come along quite nicely in their training.

But that is where the good parts end, as the rest of their time as Genin was less than pleasing, given they were forced to do the bane of all new Genin Teams.

D-Rank Missions.

Or as the three have taken to calling them, glorified chores that people are too lazy to do themselves. After all, while they can understand things like helping someone move into a new house, why were people hiring Ninja for stuff like picking up groceries?

Currently, Team Seven was in the Hokage's Office to get another mission, however to the relief of the three Genin, they were finally getting a C-Rank mission.

"Team Seven here for a mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with his orange book out, before he immediately put it away when he saw the seriousness on the Hokage's face

"Good, we have just received a mission request to make a delivery to the Fire Temple, and I cannot stress this enough, this mission is one of the utmost importance. Bring it in!" Hiruzen called out to his Anbu guards.

Immediately, two Anbu appeared carrying a long ornate carved wooden box, before setting it on the ground. One of the Anbu then opened the box, revealing a long katana sword with a red sheathe with black caps on the ends, a red wrapped hilt and guard.

Naruko shivered in fear when she saw the sword, she didn't know what it was, but she could feel the demonic energy contained within. But at the same time, she felt the urge to take it for herself.

"The Demon Sword, Murasame?!" Katsumi exclaimed in shock.

"Hokages-sama, just where did you find this?" Kakashi asked while looking at the sword warily, knowing just what the sword was.

"It doesn't matter how or why. What matters is that you four are to see it safely delivered to the Fire Temple for safe keeping, where no one with malicious intent nor any weak-willed individuals can get their hands on this blade." The Hokage said, with Kakashi nodding and closing the container.

"Understood, we'll set out within the hour, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, before turning to his students.

"Go home and pack any supplies you may need for the journey. Then meet at the main gates in an hour." Ordered Kakashi.

"Hai!" The girls said, before leaving to go pack.

*Later*

Walking toward the gates, Naruko, Satsuki, and Yakumo all had their belongings sealed in storage scrolls, with the former having learned how to make them from her mothers and taught her teammates how to make their own. Arriving at the gates, they saw Kakashi already present with the sword case slung across his back.

"Ready? Then let's move out." Kakashi said as they exited the village and began making their way to the Fire Temple.

"Sensei, what is that sword? In the Hokage's Office, you sounded like you knew what that sword was and that it's apparently dangerous." Satsuki asked, while wondering what could be so dangerous about what looked like, to her, an ordinary katana.

"I've only heard about it; this was the first time I've seen it in person. In fact, I didn't even think it was real, or at least still intact." Kakashi said, before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, the sword is known as the Demon Sword, Murasame, a demonic weapon that was forged long ago. No one really knows who created it, or where it was made. Only that those who have tried to wield Murasame were driven mad, while only those who have a strong enough willpower are able to wield it and remain sane. But that isn't even its most dangerous ability, what really makes the blade dangerous is the curse it inflicts on those cut by its edge. Anyone who's cut by the sword will be inflicted with its poisonous curse; all that it takes is for the skin to be pierced and the poison will be injected, once it reaches the heart, you die. Of course, there is a way to resist the poison, as the blade's poison is only as strong as the wielder's own strength. For example, if I was to wield the blade and cut the Hokage, then at best he'd become ill from the poison, but it wouldn't kill him. Though if one of you were to use it, then it's unlikely he'd get so much as get a bad cough. It also depends on if the person inflicted with the curse already has a resistance to poisons, depending on how strong their resistance is, the effects will be the same." Kakashi explained, with the three Genin looking amazed at the sword's power, but also wary of being on the receiving end of its blade.

'Is there anything you can add to this, Mom?' Naruko asked mentally, as she wondered if her mom knew anything else about Murasame.

**"No, the scarecrow pretty much had it all covered. The only thing missing is who made Murasame, not that it matters since the creator is long since dead. Also, you don't have to worry about its poison being a danger to you, since your Kitsune side would burn the poison out of you before it could reach your heart, and I would stop it as well."** Katsumi said, making Naruko feel relieved that the sword wasn't a danger to her.

Though Naruko suddenly stiffened when she sensed a large amount of negative emotions surrounding a smaller source that radiated fear. Not only that, but the sources of the negative emotions also emitted demonic power. Without thinking, Naruko immediately ran off in the direction of the power much to her team's confusion at her sudden leaving.

"Sensei why did Naruko just run off?" Yakumo asked.

"I don't know, but let's go after her before we lose track of her." Said Kakashi, as they ran after the Hanyō.

Running through the forest, Naruko sensed that she was getting close to the demonic energy and soon heard cruel laughter, along with what sounded like whimpering. Jumping through the trees, Naruko emerged in a clearing and what she saw filled her with anger.

Naruko saw five large and hideous Yōkai, with them wearing little to no clothing, while also possessing large claws, fangs, and horns.

**"Oni."** Katsumi spat in disgust, recognizing the foul Yōkai.

While among the weakest of Yōkai, they made up for their lack of special powers through brute strength and attacking in large numbers.

But what angered Naruko was that they were all standing around a small white cat with wide violet eyes. If there's one thing Naruko hated, it was those that picked on those smaller than them.

With her decision already made, Naruko created a dozen clones with their hands all covered in blue Fox Fire.

"Hey you ugly bastards! Why don't you pick on someone your size!" Naruko shouted as she and her clones jumped in and attacked the Oni viciously, as they pounded their flame covered fists into them.

Naruko didn't care about hearing the Oni's cries of pain as her Fox Fire burned them, having let her Kitsune side take control. And right now, it wanted to kill these worthless creatures that dared attack an innocent creature.

Once all the Oni were dead or ash, Naruko calmed down and turned to the white cat they had been attacking.

"Hey there, it's okay, they won't hurt you anymore." Naruko said softly, while kneeling down as to not startle the animal.

The cat stepped forward hesitantly sniffing Naruko's hand, before the cat noticed something behind her. One of the Oni were still alive and was preparing to attack Naruko, while her back was turned. Seeing this the cat transformed into a girl, surprising Naruko, who wasn't expected that, and stood in front of the Hanyō taking the attack meant for her.

"No!" Naruko shouted, while looking at the girl in worry, before glaring at the Oni.

Though suddenly Satsuki appeared, delivering a heel kick to the Oni's head, knocking it away, while followed by Yakumo.

"Satsuki-chan, Yakumo." Naruko said in surprise at their appearance.

"And here I was hoping you had matured since becoming a Ninja. Apparently not though." Said Satsuki, while not taking her eyes off the Oni that was slowly picking itself up and glaring at the three girls.

**"Filthy half-breed! Your kind should never be allowed to exist!"** The Oni roared, with Satsuki and Yakumo frowning at the insult, while Naruko flinched, knowing that it was directed at her.

The Oni prepared to charge them, only to shout in pain when a lightning covered fist shot out its chest.

"I think that's enough out of you." Kakashi said, before pulling his hand out of the dead Oni, while his students approached.

"Sensei, when the Oni said 'half-breed', was it referring to Satsuki and me?" Yakumo asked.

"Possibly." Answered Kakashi, since it wasn't uncommon for Kekkei Genkai and other Ninja Clan abilities to have originated from either demonic and/or divine beings. So, it wouldn't be that strange if the Oni could sense trace amounts of such energy from Satsuki and Yakumo.

Unknown to them, Naruko released a sigh of relief, glad they didn't suspect the Oni was referring to her. But it still stung to have that thrown in her face.

While she has accepted the fact that she's a Hanyō, and loves both of her mothers dearly. That didn't mean she liked having the fact that her very existence was seen as an abomination to most people, both humans and Yōkai alike, thrown in her face.

Satsuki, meanwhile, looked at her friend curiously, having seen her flinch when the Oni said "half-breed" and having a sad look.

'What's wrong with her?' Satsuki wondered.

"Now then Naruko, mind explaining why you just ran off like that?" Kakashi said while staring Naruko down, making the girl fidget at being put on the spot like that.

"I sensed some negative emotions and when I got here, I saw those Oni attacking a cat, or rather a girl. Wait, the girl!" Naruko shouted, before running over to where the Oni had knocked the cat girl.

Reaching the girl, Naruko quickly turned her over and saw what she looked like. A young Japanese woman in her adolescent years, probably around sixteen, with a buxom figure. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several long bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face. Her attire was a white kimono that is held closed by a red obi and geta sandals.

All in all, she was definitely a beauty. But right now, Naruko was concerned if she was alright or not.

"Hey, are you alright, come open your eyes." Naruko said, while shaking her softly to wake her up.

The girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing they were the same violet color as the white cat she transformed from.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." The girl said, before she stand up, while ignoring Naruko's protests on how she could be injured.

"I heal fast, but thank you for your concern." Said the girl, while smiling at Naruko, before bowing to her, surprising the Hanyō.

"I also wish to thank you for jumping in to save me like that. If not for you those vile Oni would have likely killed me or worse, if they had discovered me in this form." The girl spat in disgust, before focusing back on Naruko.

While she is quite strong, those Oni had ambushed and injured her before she could transform and kill them herself. Their continuous attacks prevented her from healing herself to fight back, thankfully Naruko's intervention allowed her to heal enough to transform and protect her from being attacked.

"May I have my savior's name?" Asked the girl, snapping Naruko from her surprise.

"Oh, uh right, I'm Naruko Uzumaki. And these are my teammates Satsuki Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, and our sensei, Kakashi Hatake. But, uh, who and what are you miss?" Naruko asked, not sure if her transforming from cat meant she was a Yōkai, or if it was just an advanced transformation.

"My name is Himari Noihara, I am a Bakeneko, and for saving my life, I swear to serve you faithfully, Naruko-sama." Himari said, surprising the four.

"Wh-what?!" Naruko said.

"You saved my life and for that I shall be your loyally servant." Said Himari with a bow.

"Bu-but I don't want a servant, and a simple thank you would be fine." Naruko denied, not wanting the Bakeneko to believe she owed her anything.

"Maybe, but you saved my life, despite the risk to your own and not expecting a reward. So, from now on I will serve you Naruko-sama, and protect you with my life." Himari said, now kneeling before the shocked Hanyō.

Looking to her teammates and sensei, Naruko saw that Yakumo and Kakashi were also surprised, while Satsuki had a completely blank icy expression. Looking to the still kneeling Himari, Naruko wasn't sure what to do.

_"You should just accept her, Naru-chan. You saved her life and now she owes you a life debt. Plus, I can sense her power, and she's definitely stronger than she looks."_ Kushina said.

**"She's right, and it'll be good to have someone that's loyal to you watching your back. Not to mention, when you get back to the village, you can strap her down have your wicked way with her~"** Katsumi said seductively.

'WHAT?!/_WHAT?!'_ Naruko and Kushina shouted for different reasons.

"Or you can let her strap you down, sometimes it's fun being at the complete mercy of your mate. I know Kushi-chan loves being the dom every now and then~" Purred Katsumi.

Naruko desperately shook her head to banish the images her moms' words conjured, before looking at Himari. Putting a hand on the Bakeneko's shoulder, making her look up and see her new master smiling at her.

"Please stand up Himari. I will accept you into my service, but not as a servant or a slave, but as friend and companion. And I don't want you risking your life for my own, I refuse to see you get hurt, if I can prevent it." Naruko said smiling at the Yōkai, while Himari was surprised at her master's words, before smiling.

"Of course, Naruko-sama. Now let us finalize our contract." Himari said, while Naruko frowned at the honorific.

"Himari, please no -sama, just Naruko will be fi-" Naruko said, before being cut off when Himari grabbed her shoulders and slammed her lips against Naruko's, getting various reactions from her team.

Yakumo turned bright red from the kiss, Kakashi was blown back by a nosebleed while giggling perversely, and Satsuki remained perfectly calm… at least on the outside, on inside however…

'Kill this cat bitch, kill this cat bitch, kill this cat bitch, kill this cat bitch, kill this cat bitch, KILL THIS CAT BITCH!' Satsuki mentally repeated.

When Himari pulled back from the kiss, her smile now had a seductive undertone to it.

"There the contract is complete. And if Naruko-sama doesn't work, then what about… Mistress~" Himari purred, with Naruko's face doing a wonderful impersonation of a tomato, while ecchi images flooded her head.

Her mom's mad cackling wasn't helping either.

"Uh-uh-uh, j-just Naruko is-is fine." Stuttered Naruko, causing Himari to giggle, loving how cute her mistress looked.

"Of course, Naruko-chan." Said Himari, before stopping her teasing.

For now.

Loudly clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, they turned to see Satsuki with an icy expression.

"Let's just complete this stupid mission." Satsuki muttered, while grabbing the still unconscious Kakashi, who was now muttering something about talking to someone called "Jiraiya" and "Icha Icha: Yōkai Edition", whatever that meant.

'What's wrong with her?' Naruko wondered as she felt worried about her friend and her sudden change in behavior.

*Later-Fire Temple*

Walking up to the gates of the Fire Temple, Team Seven and Himari saw the statues of both a Karasu and a Yamabushi Tengu on both side of the gates, with the Kanji for the Sealed Iron Wall above the gates, protecting the temple.

Though as they approached the temple, both Naruko and Himari grimaced as they felt themselves becoming weaker at being in close proximity to holy grounds.

'Ugh, if this is how I feel just from being near the temple, what will it be like inside it?' Wondered Naruko.

Suddenly, the temple gates opened up and a single monk walked out. The Monk was bald, with dark eyes and wearing the standard monk attire, along with a sash with the kanji for 'Fire' on it.

"Greetings Konoha Ninja, I am Chiriku, we are pleased you have arrived safely." Chiriku said with a bow, which Kakashi returned.

"Thank you Chiriku, as ordered by the Hokage, we have delivered the Demon Sword, Murasame." Said Kakashi, with Chiriku nodding upon seeing the case on Kakashi's back.

His eyes then drifted to Naruko and Himari, who both looked visibly sick from now being within the temples walls. It wasn't hard for him to see their true nature, his training as both a monk and member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja taught him to sense both demonic and divine power. Though unlike other monks, Chiriku didn't automatically label all Yōkai as evil, nor all Hanyō as abominations. In fact, Chiriku was quite fond of the few Hanyō he has met before, as they're living proof that humans and Yōkai can live together peacefully.

"Of course, we shall have the blade properly locked away. If you wish, you may stay here to rest for your journey home." Chiriku said.

"That's very kind of you Chiriku and we appreciate. Plus, it might be best if we stay here for a few days, just in case there are any attempts at stealing the blade." Said Kakashi, knowing anyone that tries getting the blade won't hesitate to attack the Fire Temple once they're gone.

Better to be safe than sorry.

*Later-Night*

"Are you mad at me?" Naruko suddenly asked from her futon, while looking to Satsuki, who was getting her pajama's out of her bag.

Chiriku had taken them to the guest quarters, with Naruko and Satsuki sharing one room, with Yakumo and Himari sharing another, while Kakashi got his own room near where Murasame is being locked up.

Currently, both girls were only in their underwear, with Naruko wearing a matching orange bra and panties, while Satsuki was wearing a dark blue set.

"Why would I be mad?" Satsuki said icily.

"It's just… you haven't said anything since we met Himari, and I was just worried." Naruko said.

"Well I'm fine, so don't be!" Satsuki snapped, making Naruko flinch and look down.

"What was it like?" Satsuki suddenly asked, making Naruko look up in confusion.

"What was what like?" Naruko said.

"The… kiss with Himari? You looked like you were enjoying it" Satsuki said coldly, while Naruko blushed at the reminder.

"Oh uh, it was… unexpected since I didn't think she'd just kiss me like that." Naruko said, not seeing Satsuki stand up and walk over to her.

"But it was nice I guess, though not like in those sappy romance books, it was-huh?" Naruko stopped when she saw a shadow cast over her.

Looking up, Naruko couldn't react when Satsuki pushed her down and straddled her waist. Before the Hanyō could say anything, Satsuki pressed her lips to hers, silencing anything she could have said.

Naruko's confusion didn't last however, when her Kitsune side suddenly made itself known as she felt her mind become clouded with lust and desire. This also had the side effect of reverting Naruko to her true form as she eagerly returned the kiss. Satsuki was surprised at the sudden transformation but decided to ask questions later after feeling Naruko's tongue force its way into her mouth. Naruko moaned in pleasure as she and Satsuki's tongues wrestled for dominance, until Satsuki's won out, thanks to Naruko still being weakened from being in the temple.

Wanting more Naruko's hands moved up and grabbed Satsuki's hips, while one of Satsuki's hands moved down and groped the Hanyō's breasts, neither girl wanting to stop their actions.

Though just as quickly as it began, Satsuki pulled away with a flushed and panting expression, with her eyes having lost some of their iciness. While Naruko looked up at her, still shocked at the sudden kiss and disappointed it ended. But she then noticed she wasn't wearing her disguise anymore, before looking at Satsuki fearfully of how she'd react.

"Was it like that? Unexpected enough for you?" Satsuki asked, before grabbing her pajama's and exiting the room, leaving Naruko lying on the floor blushing and panting in arousal and frustration, as she tried to comprehend what just happened, while also worried of how Satsuki will react to seeing her true appearance.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Sakura is not part of Team Seven and instead Yakumo is taking her place. Also for those that don't know Murasame is from "Akame Ga Kill" only here it is an actual Demon Sword and Himari Noihara is from "Omamori Himari". Also Satsuki has now seen Naruko's true form, but isn't aware of her Hanyō nature only that she's hiding her true appearance. so, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yep another chapter so soon after the last one, what can I say I like writing this story. Here we'll be seeing Naruko's team and Himari learning of her true nature as a Hanyō, though only Satsuki and Himari learning she is the Kyuubi's daughter, we'll also be introduced to one of the antagonists of the story. Also there is a lemon in this chapter, it will be marked when it starts and ends. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised:9/24/19**

Yawning, Naruko's eyes fluttered open, though she blinked in confusion when she saw strands of red hair hanging in her face.

'That's right, my transformation fell when Satsuki kissed me last night. And I ended up falling asleep before I could reapply it.' Naruko thought, as she blushed at remembering the make-out session that she had with Satsuki.

Trying to get up, Naruko soon found that she was being held down by a weight on both of her sides. Lifting her head up, Naruko's face immediately developed a bright red flush when she saw both Himari and Satsuki each laying at her sides, with their arms wrapped around hers and holding them between their breasts. It didn't help that Naruko was still only in her underwear from last night, having forgotten to put on her pajama's after the unexpected make out session with Satsuki.

'Okay, okay, let's not freak out Naruko. Just use a Substitution, get dressed, and put your disguise back on, and it'll be alright.' Naruko thought, whiling willing herself to not freak out at having two beautiful girls lying next to her, one of whom being her best friend/crush.

Though it was just after she had that line of thought did both girls choose that moment to wake up. Freezing in place, Naruko watched as they sat up, with the blanket falling off, revealing their attire. Satsuki wearing a sheer black nightgown over her lingerie that stopped at her midthigh, while Himari wore a sleep kimono and given how loosely it was hanging off her body, Naruko could clearly see that she didn't have anything on underneath it.

When Satsuki and Himari fully woke up and saw the other with the still frozen Naruko lying between them, the three had different reactions for current situation. Naruko's face was slowly turning bright red in embarrassment; Satsuki glared at Himari with jealously practically radiating off her since the "cat bitch", as she mentally dubbed her, was in her and Naruko's room; while Himari was sporting a teasing smirk, while looking between the two girls.

For several tense moments, nothing was said, until finally Himari broke the silence.

"I must say Mistress, I'm finding that being in your service is much more enjoyable than I originally thought it'd be. Though it is a shame we're still wearing clothing, since I'm sure we could have some… fun, otherwise. We can change that if you so wish~" Himari purred seductively, while slowly sliding her kimono off her shoulders.

"No, no, no! That's fine, let's just get dressed!" Naruko said, while quickly shooting up and going to her bag to get her clothes.

*Later*

Naruko, Satsuki, and Himari now sat in the former two's room after getting dressed in different clothes than the ones they were wearing yesterday.

Himari was now dressed in a school uniform consisting of a crimson red blazer over a white button-down shirt with red accents and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow, a black pleated skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and brown dress shoes.

Satsuki's attire was a dark blue turtleneck sweater with the Uchiha emblem on the back, a black skirt and long black socks under her Ninja Sandals, and her Ninja Tool pouch strapped to her thigh; along with her hair being tied into two pigtails.

Naruko's clothes now consisted of black and red shoes, white jeans that're held up by a red belt with white lines, a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled halfway up her forearms, and her long crimson hair flowing freely past her waist.

Naruko looked at Himari in confusion at her choice of attire.

"Why're you wearing a school uniform, Himari?" Naruko asked, with the Bakeneko shrugging in response.

"It's comfortable and easy to move around in, better to have attire to better protect you in, Naruko-chan. And can you call me Himari-chan, please?" Himari asked, while pouting cutely.

"Uh, sure Himari-chan." Agreed Naruko, still feeling embarrassed of how she woke up.

"Anyway!" Satsuki cut in while glaring at the Yōkai, who stuck out her tongue at her, before turning to Naruko.

"Can you explain why you look like… this?" Satsuki asked, while motioning to Naruko's hair, eyes, and more mature body.

This made Naruko gulp nervously, having hoped to hold off on revealing her Hanyō nature a while longer. But more than that, she didn't want to risk the chance of Satsuki being afraid of her; or worse, hating her for being half-Yōkai.

**"Naruko-chan, tell them to hold your hands and we'll explain everything to them. You don't have to scared sweetheart."** Katsumi said softly, without her usual flirtiness.

Nodding, Naruko held out her hands for Satsuki and Himari to take.

"Just… take my hands and everything will be explained." Naruko said, which Satsuki and Himari did as they immediately grabbed a hold of her hands.

Immediately all three girls felt their minds drift away from consciousness as their eyes closed.

*Mindscape*

Opening their eyes, Satsuki and Himari found themselves standing in a Master Bedroom with Naruko and two redheaded women. Stepping forward, Kushina smiled at the girls.

"Hello Satsuki, Himari. I'm Naruko's Kaa-chan, Kushina Uzumaki, and the lovely vixen over there is my wife, Katsumi Uzumaki, and Naruko's mom." Kushina introduced, with Himari perking up as she looked at Katsumi in realization at who she was, and immediately got down on one knee.

"Katsumi-sama, it is truly an honor to be in the presence of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Please forgive my rudeness to your daughter. If I had known that Naruko-sama was your child, I would have shown her the proper respect from the beginning." Himari said, while Satsuki looked on in shock that this woman was both the Kyuubi no Kitsune and her friend/crush's mom.

Katsumi, meanwhile, waved off Himari's words. Years ago, she would have loved having humans and Yōkai bowing before her power, but her time with Kushina helped mellow her out and now she no longer cared for such things.

"It's fine and please stop bowing." Katsumi said, while motioning the Bakeneko to stand up.

"Anyway, we had Naruko bring you into her mindscape so we can explain everything to you two…" Kushina said, as she proceeded to tell Satsuki and Himari everything in regards to Naruko's true nature as a Hanyō.

Once she finished, the mothers and daughter watched the girls warily as they gouged their reactions, mostly Satsuki's given they were sure Himari would accept Naruko either way. It was the Uchiha girl they worried about, since if she had a negative response, Kushina and Katsumi would take action to prevent her from hurting their daughter; whether it be physically or emotionally.

Satsuki meanwhile kept a neutral expression throughout the entire explanation. Once Kushina and Katsumi had finished, she turned to Naruko who had a worried and fearful expression, afraid of what her reaction would be. Walking up to the Hanyō, Satsuki stood silently in front of Naruko, who's fear only got worse with each passing moment of Satsuki not saying anything.

Though her fears instantly vanished when Satsuki cupped her face in her hands and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You're still a loser, even with the Kyuubi as your mom." Satsuki said with a smirk.

Naruko looked at her shocked for a few moments, before instantly throwing her arms around Satsuki's neck and pulling her into a tight embrace, relieved that her friend wasn't afraid or hated her.

"Thank you." Naruko whispered in relief.

"Yeah, yeah." Muttered Satsuki, while patting her back with a small smile.

Kushina and Katsumi smiled at the touching scene, glad that Satsuki accepted Naruko for who she was.

Though the scene didn't last much longer when Himari wrapped her arms around Naruko, and pressed her body against the Hanyō's back.

"And being the daughter of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, this only makes you a more worthy Mistress and much more desirable~" Himari whispered seductively, while grinding her body against Naruko's, making he redheads face burn bright red,

"Do you have to do that every time?" Satsuki snapped, annoyed that the "cat bitch" ruined her moment with Naruko.

"Yes, it is my duty to make my Mistress knows there is always someone that sees her as desirable." Said Himari with a smile, that was anything but innocent.

"We-well anyway. W-we should pr-probably get go-going." Naruko stuttered, as Himari's were breasts still rubbing against her back.

"Of course, and remember that we're always here for you, sweetie. And Satsuki, Himari, Katsumi and I have set up a link with you two, so if you ever wish to talk, we're here for you as well." Kushina said, while smiling at her best friend's daughter and her daughter's ally.

"She's right, plus that way we can get to know our daughter's future mates too." Katsumi added with a sly smirk.

That got Naruko and Satsuki to blush and quickly look away from each other, while Himari looked interested in the idea. Thankfully, the three faded from the mindscape before Katsumi could say anything else to embarrass her daughter.

"Do you really have to-o-o-o-o…" Kushina turned to scold her wife for her continuous attempt to embarrass their daughter, only to stop short at what she saw.

Katsumi had discarded her kimono showing a rather risqué set of lingerie underneath and was now laying on the bed in a very suggestive pose, while making a come hither motion.

"You were saying love?" Katsumi asked, while smiling seductively with half-lidded eyes.

Rather than responding, Kushina immediately threw off her dress and jumped on the bed, much to Katsumi's delight.

*Lemon*

Kushina slammed her lips against her wife's, with Katsumi eagerly responding as they began French kissing, while moaning in pleasure. During the make out session, Katsumi's lingerie faded away, revealing her in her full glory.

After a while, Kushina pulled away and moved to her mates neck, kissing and biting it, while enjoying the moans and whimper that escaped Katsumi. Before going down further to Katsumi's luscious F-cup breasts with her nipples already hardened from arousal. Smiling seductively at her mate, Kushina began planting kisses around Katsumi's left breast, while teasing and pinching the right tit. Licking in a spiral pattern until she reached her hardened nip, Kushina gently blew on it, with Katsumi gasping as she arched her back, urging Kushina to continue.

Not one to deny to her vixen, Kushina took the tit into her mouth sucking eagerly on it like a newborn.

"Yes~!" Katsumi moaned, while running her hands through Kushina's hair, before pushing her further into her chest.

Smiling as she sucked her mates breast, Kushina knew Katsumi's breasts were extra sensitive and never failed to take advantage of that. Grabbing the nip between her teeth, Kushina bit lightly and tugged, loving every moan that came out of her beloved mate. After a while, she kissed and licked her across Katsumi's chest, stopping to lay a kiss where her heart was, and gave the left tit the same treatment, while she began twisting and pulling the right.

This continued for several moments, with Kushina going from left to right until Katsumi finally grew tired and wanted to move on, as she grinded her wet cunt against Kushina's stomach.

"Aaah, is my naughty vixen getting impatient?" Kushina teased, still with her seductive smile.

"Yes, now please, can you hurry up and give me what I really want!" Said Katsumi, while sporting an expression of lust and desire on her face.

"Well~, since you've been such a good vixen, I suppose~." Kushina purred, before kissing down Katsumi's body until she reached her sacred spot.

Smiling lustfully, Kushina saw her mate as dripping wet already. Dragging her index finger along her mates slit, getting a moan in response, Kushina gathered her juices, before licking them off, all while maintaining eye contact with Katsumi.

"Mmm, tasty." Said Kushina, before diving down and thrusting her tongue into Katsumi's pussy.

"Yes~!" Katsumi squealed in pleasure.

In her pleasure, Katsumi's ears and tails emerged in response to the pleasure her mate was giving her. Grinning seductively, Katsumi looked down loving the sight of her Kushi-chan's head between her legs, before getting an idea.

"Oh Kushi-chan~" Katsumi said, while positioning two of her tails, as they shrunk down to a more reasonable size.

Kushina only had a second to recognize the tone, just as Katsumi's tails shot forward, impaling her pussy and her ass. Kushina screamed in pleasure as she felt her vixen's tails inside, while Katsumi shivered feeling her mates pussy and ass squeezing her tails. Encouraged by this, Kushina spread Katsumi's lips and shoved her tongue deeper in her, along with adding two fingers.

This continued for several moments with Katsumi pumping her tails in and out of Kushina, while Kushina's tongue danced around her moist cavern and licking up all her juice.

"Kushi-chan, I'm getting close~" Katsumi moaned.

"Me to, shove your tails in deeper, please~!" Said Kushina, while loving the feeling the tails moving in and out of her, while screaming in ecstasy, when she felt them go deeper.

Finally, both women felt themselves reaching their limits and screamed in pleasure as they came, with Katsumi releasing her juices which Kushina eagerly licked up, while she also came on Katsumi's tails.

"Kushi-chan, lay down." Katsumi commanded, with Kushina doing as she was told, while feeling herself getting wetter as her mate's domineering side came out.

Laying down on the bed, Kushina grinned when Katsumi placed her legs on both side of her head and lowered her cunt on her face, before leaning forward and began eating out Kushina's pussy. Not needing to be told twice, Kushina dove back into her mate's folds, while moaning at feeling Katsumi's tongue inside her. As much as Kushina loved her vixen's tails, she loved her tongue even more.

Both women moaned into each other's cunts as they ate the other out, until finally, they both climaxed once again with their juices squirting out on the other's face.

Getting off her mate, Katsumi and Kushina immediately began another make out session, while tasting their own juices in the other's mouth, not that they mind, having grown use to the taste and in fact loved it. Once their lips separated, the redheads began scissoring each other, while moaning loudly at the feeling of their sexes grinding against each other.

Pushing their bodies together, Katsumi and Kushina both tried dominating the other, until Katsumi smiled lustfully before using her tails to restrain Kushina's arms and legs, before pressing her against the bed.

"Who do you belong to?" Katsumi said, while grinding against Kushina, as she planted kisses along her face, neck, and breasts.

Kushina remained silent as she tried to fight her restraints, while keeping her mouth shut to silence her moans. Katsumi merely grinned at her mate's resistance and moved another tail behind her to become reacquainted with her lovely ass.

"I said… who do you belong to." Repeated Katsumi, while shoving her tail deep into Kushina's ass, getting a gasp from her mate.

'She's close.' Katsumi thought, before moving down and biting on her mate's neck, hard enough to draw blood, before Kushina finally screamed.

"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

"That's right, you belong to me! I'm your queen and you are my lovely little sex slave, isn't that right? Say it!" Katsumi demanded.

"Yes, yes, I'm just a lowly sex slave, unworthy of your love and touch Katsumi-sama! Please, let your slave cum!" Kushina pleaded, while Katsumi smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, you've been rather naughty lately, not letting me tease our daughter and her future mates. Perhaps you need some punishment~." Said Katsumi as she slowed down in grinding against her wife, while she began pulling her tail out, much to Kushina's panic at it stopping.

"No, please don't! I'm sorry for stopping you! I'll stop, I promise, but please don't stop fucking me, Katsumi-sama!" Pleaded Kushina.

"Well… since you asked so nicely." Katsumi said with a smirk, before shoving her tail all the way in Kushina's ass and resuming her grinding, much to Kushina's delight.

Finally, both women reached their third climax, with their juices covering their bodies and their bed, not that either one of them cared.

Rolling off her mate, Katsumi panted heavily, though with a smile, knowing she's won this round. Though Katsumi suddenly felt chains wrap around her body, forcing her on her hands and knees, with her ass and pussy in the air.

"What the, Kushina!" Katsumi said at seeing the Chakra Chains.

Looking behind her, Katsumi saw Kushina smiling suggestively, while the chains came out from her back. Though what really had Katsumi's attention, was the double-ended dildo sticking out of her pussy and lined up to enter hers as well. It was also really huge.

"Ehehehe, is it too late to say sorry?" Katsumi asked nervously.

"Very." Answered Kushina, before impaling Katsumi in one thrust, with the vixen gasping at the sudden intrusion.

It didn't end there though, as the dildo began vibrating in them, much to their delight and pleasure.

Thrusting into her mate, Kushina reached under her vixen and started groping her jiggling breasts, while twisting and pulling her nipples, with Katsumi moaning at the pleasure and painful sensations.

"Look at you, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune being dominated by her human mate. Tell me, how does that make you feel?" Kushina asked, while increasing her thrusts.

"Kind of pissed off." Katsumi moaned out, while loving the vibrations that the dildo was making, and the feeling of her mate's Chakra inside of her, given Kushina made the dildo using her special Chakra.

Though Katsumi soon let out a gasp in both pain and pleasure, when she felt Kushina starting to spank her.

"Sorry, what was that, I couldn't hear you? Did you say it makes you a naughty vixen that loves being dominated like a bitch in heat?" Kushina said as she spanked her mate's ass hard enough to leave marks.

"YES, YES! I'M A NAUGHTY VIXEN! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TAKE ME LIKE A BITCH, PLEASE FUCK ME MORE KUSHI-CHAN!" Katsumi howled in pleasure.

"Gladly my naughty vixen." Said Kushina with a smile, while increasing the speed of her thrusts.

Eventually, the women reached their limit and came again, while arching their backs at the intensity of their orgasms.

*End Lemon*

Panting, Kushina collapsed onto Katsumi's back, before wrapping her arms around her mate and kissing her neck lovingly.

"So, are you done?" Kushina asked, only for Katsumi to turn her head and licked Kushina's lips seductively.

"Oh babe, I'm far~ from done." Said Katsumi, before pouncing onto Kushina, who squealed in delight as they resumed their lovemaking.

Neither having any intentions of stopping, anytime soon.

*Real World*

Opening their eyes, the girls heard a knocking at their door. Wondering who it was, Himari got up and went over opening the door, revealing Chiriku.

"Good, you're all awake. I'm came to inform you that it's time for breakfast. Also, to tell you that it appears you're stay here may be extended to longer than a few days. A storm will soon be upon us, with it being a rather strong one from what I can tell." Chiriku said, before noticing Naruko's change in appearance.

The girls stiffened when they saw that Naruko hadn't put her disguise back on, making Naruko pale while Satsuki and Himari both got ready to fight. Since they doubt a group of monks would take kindly to a Hanyō being in their temple.

Thankfully, Chiriku's next words elevated their fears.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I do not view all Yōkai as evil, nor do I see all Hanyō as abominations. As for the other monks, while there may be tension and mistrust, the Fire Temple is one of the more open-minded religious groups." Chiriku said, with the tension leaving, as the girls felt relieved that they won't have a fight on their hands. But they still kept their guards up, since you can never be too safe.

"Thank you, Chiriku." Naruko said, with the monk nodding, before departing.

The girls soon left their room, and proceeded to head to the dining area.

"Naruko, you may want to consider telling Yakumo and Kakashi about your true self." Satsuki said, with Naruko stiffening at the thought, since she wasn't sure how they'd react.

"I'm not saying to tell them that you're the Kyuubi's daughter. But it might be better if they find out from you, rather than on accident, or if you're forced to reveal yourself during a mission. And don't forget, we'll be there with you." Satsuki said, while holding Naruko's hand into her own.

"She's right, Mistress; no matter what, we'll be by your side, always." Himari said, while walking up to Naruko's other side.

Naruko smiled at the two, while feeling glad that she had them with her. When they reached the dining area, they stood outside the door with Satsuki and Himari looking at Naruko, waiting to see if she'll put her disguise back on or not. After a few moments, Naruko took a deep breath and nodded, before opening the door.

They immediately spotted their teammate and sensei sitting at a nearby table, before going over to them, with Naruko getting their attention the most when they saw her change in appearance.

"Naruko that's an… interesting look. Mind explaining it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story…" Said Naruko, as she began telling them an edited version of what her mothers told her, while leaving out the part of her being the Kyuubi's daughter. Only telling them that she was a Hanyō, and discovered this on the night she stole the Forbidden Scroll. With her Yōkai side being unlocked due to the stress of the night, along with her powers and true form, which is what they were currently looking at.

Once she was finished, Yakumo walked over and wrapped an arm around Naruko's shoulder.

"This doesn't change anything, you accepted me as your teammate and as a friend, despite not knowing me. Just because you're a Hanyō doesn't mean I'll stop being your friend." Yakumo said.

"She's right, Naruko; you're still my student and it is very mature, as well as brave, of you to tell us this." Kakashi said, while not really being surprised at the reveal.

Well he was surprised, he just wasn't surprised that Naruko wasn't his sensei's daughter, as he had been one of the few in the know about Naruko not actually being Minato's daughter. Kakashi knew Minato-sensei and Kushina were only good friends, and that Kushina had been seeing someone in secret, but never knew who. Though given that she had actually been seeing a Yōkai all this time, that would actually explain the secrecy since Konoha wasn't exactly the most… open-minded village when it concerned things like Yōkai and Hanyō.

They already didn't like Naruko for simply being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, he didn't want to find out how they'd react if they ever found out that she was also a Hanyō.

Naruko, though, was relieved beyond words, as her entire team now knew her true self and they still accepted her. Now she no longer had to train her abilities in secret.

With that out of the way, Team Seven begun eating breakfast while enjoying the peace and quiet. But after a few moments, Naruko felt someone glaring at her. Looking around, she soon spotted a young-looking monk with short, greyish-blue hair with a look of disdain directed at her.

'What's his problem?' Naruko wondered with a frown.

**"Be wary of that kid Naru-chan… mmm… I can sense some of my… Oooh… Chakra in him. Yess… he might be able to sense me in you… right there… or even that y-you're… you're my daughter and holds a grudge… deeper… as I doubt whoever sealed my Chakra in him had the best… harder… intentions."** Katsumi said in between grunts and moans, much to Naruko's confusion until realization hit her like a sledgehammer.

Immediately, she cut the connection and shook her head rapidly to banish the memories and sounds.

"Naruko are you alright?" Satsuki asked in concern.

"Fine! Perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be anything, but fine!" Naruko said, not wanting Satsuki to find out that she just heard her mom and Kaa-chan doing… things.

*Unknown Location*

"So, the Demon Sword, Murasame has been moved to the Fire Temple and is now being guarded by a team of Konoha Ninja. Interesting." Muttered a young man, as he looked at the gathered insects that had informed him of these recent events, as he sat within an abandoned, haunted castle.

The young man had long black hair, pale skin, and unique eyes being red in color with white pupils and blue eyeshadow. He was dressed in rather common clothes, consisting of a blue kimono and a purple vest over it.

This was Naraku, a spider Hanyō, though unlike Naruko, he was not a naturally born Hanyō. Instead he was born from the human bandit, Onigumo, after his body was devoured by Yōkai in order to live after being burned alive.

Naraku had sent out his insects to learn anything that may grab his interest, and learning the location of the Demon Sword, Murasame was definitely worth his attention. As with the power he already commanded, the Murasame will become a very deadly weapon in his hands. Now he just needed to hire some mercenaries to grab it, they also had to be human, so they won't be weakened by the Fire Temple's Holy Ground.

"Hm, bring me the Fallen Monk, Preta Ghoul, and the Rogue Exorcist, Freed Sellzen." Naraku commanded his insects, with them immediately scurrying off to locate the two.

Preta Ghoul is a former monk that had been exiled due to committing numerous murders and practicing demonic rituals. The latter of which gifted him with the Decay Kekkei Genkai, allowing him to secrete acid from the pores of his body, that would melt or "decay" anything he touches.

Freed was a former Exorcist from the Western Lands, that had fled to the Elemental Nations to escape his pursuers and indulge in his sadistic pleasure of killing demonic creatures, with Yōkai and Hanyō being his current main targets. But he also had no qualms about killing humans that associated with them, either.

'This works well for me, either they'll succeed and bring me the sword, where I will then kill them, thus ridding myself of two potential problems in the future. Or, they'll die at the hands of the Ninja, and again, ridding me of two potential problems. The only downside is if I get the Murasame or not.' Naraku thought smiling, as he envisioned the plan and all the possible outcomes.

No matter what happens, he'll benefit from either outcome, and he won't even have to lift a finger.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep one of the enemies of this story is none other than the Spider Hanyō Naraku who is after the Murasame and has hired Preta Ghoul and Freed to capture it, both of whom are from "Black Cat" and "Highschool DxD" respectively. And it looks like Team Sevens stay at the Fire Temple has been extended I wonder what trouble this will bring, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Also for those that don't know there is a poll posted on my profile concerning another story of mine called "A Knight's Journey" if you hadn't already go check it out as it is my first story without Naruto as the main character. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we will see the conclusion of this arc along with the battle at the Fire Temple. Nothing else to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised:9/24/19**

Walking through the forest were two young men with rather unique appearances. The first had shoulder-length white hair, red eyes shining with unrestrained madness and sadistic pleasure, and wearing clerical clothing, along with having a rather twisted smile on his face. The second was bald, with pointed imp-like ears, black eyes that carried an equal amount of madness and dark intent as his compatriot, a thin physique, red tattoos over his upper body, and wearing a black tank top and black pants

These two were Freed and Preta Ghoul respectively, with the both of them travelling to meet with a client that wanted to hire them for a job.

Soon the two arrived at an old castle, where they saw their client standing outside the entrance.

"Ah, you've arrived, good." Said the client.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us what the fucking job is, ya damn bastard! Is it killing some shitty Yōkai?!" Freed demanded rudely, while grinning madly at the thought of killing some shitty demons.

"No, I require you two to go to the Fire Temple and retrieve the Demon Sword, Murasame for me. It is currently being guarded by the monks and a team of Konoha Ninja; you may kill them if you wish, but the main priority is the sword. Return with it, and you will handsomely rewarded." Said the client.

While disappointed that he wouldn't get to kill any Yōkai, Freed and Preta Ghoul did grin darkly at the thought of wiping out a religious order, like the ones that tossed them aside for doing nothing wrong. At least that's how they saw it in their twisted minds.

"Very well, we will set out to retrieve the Murasame immediately, and return with it swiftly." Preta Ghoul said, before he and Freed ran off in the direction of the Fire Temple.

Once Freed and Preta Ghoul were gone, their "client" fell over dead, while Naraku stepped out of the shadows.

"Fools, both of them. They don't even realize they're playing right into my hands." Naraku muttered, while sporting a dark smirk on his face.

As if he'd actually reward those two disgusting humans that take delight in slaughtering and torturing his fellow Yōkai and Hanyō. They'd be lucky if he even gave them swift death, should they succeed in their task.

'Now to simply watch the show unfold. Will they succeed and bring me the Murasame, only to meet their ends at the very blade they give me? Or will they be put down like the mad dogs they are? Only time will tell, and I look forward to seeing it all.' Naraku thought, while having already sent out several of his insects to the Fire Temple to monitor the events that will soon take place there.

*Timeskip-Two Days Later-Fire Temple*

In Naruko and Satsuki's room sat the three Genin of Team Seven, plus Himari. Currently, the four girls were simply hanging out while either talking, laying around, or listening to the storm raging outside. Yakumo didn't mind staying inside due to her weak body, she couldn't really train, and she was able to keep herself occupied with her painting. While Himari simply enjoyed being in her Mistress's presence.

Though for Naruko and Satsuki, it was rather boring and both girls wished to be able go outside and train. But with the storm currently going on, any attempts at training would end in a disaster. But Satsuki was also feeling annoyance, in addition to her boredom. The reason being that Himari has attached herself to Naruko's side the very moment they entered the room and hasn't let go of the Hanyō once. It didn't help that the Bakeneko kept giving the Uchiha a smug smirk, both at the fact she was next to Naruko, along with how the Uzumaki hasn't said or done anything in protest.

It made Satsuki want to tear out her hair or punch the "cat bitch" in her stupid smug face.

**"This is just too adorable! Only sixteen and my little girl already has two sexy girls pining for her affections! And if you play your cards right, you might be able to get Yakumo, too! After all, you know what they say about shy girls being hellcats in bed. Just imagine it Naru-chan, you with those three all together for hours on end, going at it nonstop until none of you could move~."** Katsumi teased, much to Naruko's embarrassment at her mom's words, and it didn't help when she started sending mental images of Satsuki, Himari, and Yakumo all in provocative poses.

'Mom please stop. I need some actual advice here, so please be serious for like five minutes.' Naruko mentally pleaded, having contacted her mother's not long too ago, wanting their help concerning her feelings for Satsuki and most recently Himari.

Naruko knew she liked Satsuki more than just a friend, they had known each other for years and it was impossible for her to not develop feelings for her best friend in that time. Their accidental kiss the day that the originally intended Team Seven was formed only confirmed what Naruko knew, that she liked Satsuki and Satsuki obviously liked her as well. As how else could she explain when Satsuki initiated a make out session the first night in the Fire Temple.

But then she met Himari, originally believing she was just an innocent cat being attacked by some Oni, only to learn she was in fact a Bakeneko. Then having Himari swear to serve and protect Naruko with her life, though the Hanyō accepted her as a friend rather than a servant, and how did Himari seal this contract?

By kissing Naruko square on the lips and proceeding to flirt with her.

But she didn't stop there, as the morning after their arrival at the Fire Temple, Naruko woke up to find both Satsuki and Himari in her bed, in nothing but lingerie and a short sleeping kimono with nothing under it, respectively. Naruko wanted to deny it, but she had gained feelings for the Bakeneko in the short time she knew her.

'Kaa-chan, mom what do I do? I like Satsuki, but I also like Himari, despite only knowing her for a few days. What am I supposed to do?' Naruko mentally asked, wanting her mother's help.

_"Sweetie, it's alright to like more than one girl, and even love more than one. Falling in love is like planting a tree, some grow faster than others. You've known Satsuki for years, so you've both been there for each other at your lowest points and she still accepted you, even after learning your true self. While with Himari, you protected her even before learning she was a Yōkai; she sworn to stay by your side; was there for you when you revealed your Hanyō nature to your team, with Satsuki doing the same; and was ready to attack Chiriku to defend you, despite also being weakened from the temple, herself. It's understandable you've developed a crush on her, whether that crush grows into something more is up to you, if you want to pursue Himari. Though know that no matter what you choose, we'll support you."_ Kushina said, while smiling softly at her daughter.

**"She's right sweetheart, just do whatever your heart tells you."** Added Katsumi, with Naruko smiling slightly at her mother's words.

'Thanks, Kaa-chan, mom, that really helped.' Thought Naruko.

Seeing Satsuki's annoyed expression, Naruko offered her a smile, showing that even if Himari is the one holding her, she hasn't forgotten her best friend either. Satsuki's annoyance dropped a little and she looked away, while having a noticeable smile on her face.

*Outside the Temple*

Outside the Fire Temple, Freed and Preta Ghoul, now wearing hooded cloaks to hide their identities and shield themselves from the storm, walked up to the gates. Stepping forward, Preta Ghoul placed his hands on the gate with his Decay Kekkei Genkai making short work of the iron gates.

"Intruders! Sound the alarm!" One of the monks guarding the gates shouted.

Only for a glowing white sword to be stabbed through his head, courtesy of Freed who was laughing madly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You shitty monks, I'm gonna enjoy carving you all into tiny fucking pieces!" Freed said crazily as he began running and jumping around, while slashing and killing any monks that got too close.

"You, tell us where Murasame is and I'll kill you quickly." Preta Ghoul said, while holding one of the monks by his wrists as he was slowly decaying him.

"Never." Spat the monk, with Preta Ghoul merely smiling wickedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Preta Ghoul said, before placing his palm on the monk's face, while relishing in his screams of agony as his entire body dissolved into a puddle.

Preta Ghoul and Freed made short work of the monks guarding the gates, before making their way inside. Though one of the monks had managed to sound the alarm before being killed, alerting the rest of the temple.

*Inside the Temple*

Back inside the temple, Naruko, Satsuki, Yakumo, and Himari heard the alarm and quickly exited the former two's room, before being met by Kakashi and Chiriku.

"Chiriku what's happening?" Kakashi questioned.

"Intruders have broken into the temple. They're likely here for the Murasame, Kakashi come with me to the vault. You four stick together and search the temple. We don't know how many intruders there are, and it'd be better if you stayed together." Chiriku said, before he and Kakashi ran off in the direction of the vault, where Murasame was being kept.

"Well you heard him, let's go!" Satsuki said as they all ran in a different direction, rather than where Kakashi and Chiriku went.

Meanwhile, Freed and Preta Ghoul were heading towards the vault contain Murasame, having been able to finally get the location out of one of the monks. They had just finished killing another group of monks and were about to continue onward, until Freed suddenly stopped with his manic smile increasing tenfold as he sensed Yōki nearby, meaning there was a Yōkai or Hanyō close by. Looking around, Freed spotted Sora lying on the ground, trying to play dead.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's this, a shitty Yōkai pretending to be a monk!? That's fucking hilarious, now time to die ya fucking Yōkai!" Freed said, while running over preparing to cut Sora to pieces.

"Wait!" Preta Ghoul hissed, while holding an arm out in front of Freed, stopping him much to the Exiled Exorcist's anger.

"The fuck you doing ya pointed eared fuck?! I'm gonna kill that little shit!" Freed shouted.

"I can see that you fool. But I can sense the hatred and resentment coming from the boy, perhaps this can be used to our advantage." Said Preta Ghoul, while looking at Sora with a dark smirk.

*Later*

Freed and Preta Ghoul stood outside the vault containing Murasame. Stepping forward, Preta Ghoul made short work of the vault door, revealing Murasame resting on a pedestal in the center of the room.

"Fuck yeah! There's the sword, oh imagine how many shitty Yōkai and Hanyō I could kill with this! Shame we have to give it to that dumb prick of a client." Freed said as he grabbed the sword, not at all being effected by its curse.

After all, you can't be driven mad if you're already insane.

"Hold it right there!" Chiriku said, as he and Kakashi blocked their path to the exit.

"I'm gonna have to ask you both to return that sword and then leave, otherwise things could get messy." Kakashi said, while lifting his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

"You mean messier than what we left of those fucking monks?!" Freed said laughing madly, while Chiriku scowled at the mention of his fellow monks being butchered by these two.

"Besides, I don't think our new friend has the highest opinion of you monks or Konoha Ninja." Preta Ghoul said with a smirk, with Kakashi and Chiriku looking confused at what he meant.

"Wind Style: Beast Tearing Palm!"

Immediately Chiriku and Kakashi jumped back, while dodging numerous claw shaped blades of Chakra, though Chiriku recognized the attack and was shocked when he saw Sora jump down and stood next to Freed and Preta Ghoul.

"Sora?! What's the meaning of this?! Why're you with the intruders?!" Chiriku demanded.

"Revenge." Said Sora while glaring at the two, with Kakashi looking on in surprise at seeing that his eyes were now red with slit pupils.

*Flashback*

"Tell me kid, why're you with these monks? They obviously don't like you for that Yōki you contain. Wouldn't it be better to take revenge on them for the way they've treated you, better yet make them suffer by destroying what they love?" Preta Ghoul questioned temptingly to Sora, who was being held down by Freed.

"And if that's not enough, what about taking revenge on your fathers' killer." Preta Ghoul said, causing Sora's struggling to come to a stop as he froze at his words.

"What?" Sora asked in a whisper, while Preta Ghoul grinned.

"I've been around for a long time and seen plenty of things. One of which just so happened to be your father, Kazuma was it, being killed and the identity of his killer. If you want to know, all you have to do is join us," Said Preta Ghoul.

"Who?" Demanded Sora, wanting to know the name of his father's killer more than anything.

"Asuma Sarutobi, a Jōnin from Konoha. Just think, your father's killer is walking about and considered an elite of Konoha, while here you are at this temple, alone and hated. Come with us, and we can help you get your revenge and so much more." Preta Ghoul said, while offering a proverbial hand to Sora.

Sora looked at the man, his eyes now crimson red from using the Kyūbi Chakra sealed in him and nodded in agreement.

*End Flashback*

Kakashi and Chiriku were on the defensive given Preta Ghoul's Kekkei Genkai and Freed wielding the Murasame, they couldn't risk getting cut or touched by either of them. It didn't help that they also had to dodge Sora's Kyūbi-enhanced Jutsu as well.

"This is taking too long! Sora, Freed, go and get the sword to the client, I'll deal with these two!" Preta Ghoul ordered, with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Fine, you damn fucker! Let's go, ya damn brat!" Freed ordered, with Sora being angered at retreating, but not caring as long as those two died.

The ones he really wanted revenge on were Asuma, for the death of his father, and the girl, Naruko. Sora had been able to sense the Kyūbi sealed in her the moment he saw her, but more than that, he felt her Chakra wasn't entirely that of a human, she also had Yōki as well. Meaning that she was a Hanyō, showing she was much more connected to the Kyūbi than simply being its Jinchuuriki.

And Sora intended to make those two suffer for his pain.

Kakashi and Chiriku would have tried stopping the two from escaping but knew they couldn't take their eyes off Preta Ghoul, knowing even a single mistake could mean their end.

"Ah, now that those two are gone, I no longer have to hold back." Preta Ghoul said, before the floor beneath him began hissing and melting, surprising the monk and Jōnin.

"You see, my Decay Kekkei Genkai grants me more than just the ability to simply melt anything I touch. It's granted me a very unique style of combat; one no one has ever lived to tell about. Unfortunately, it's also dangerous to use while working with someone, since I can't really control myself while using it. Gentlemen, be honored to be one of the few to witness my Acidic Ninjutsu!" Preta Ghoul said as acid began pouring out of all his pores and covering his body, acting like armor, while also dripped off his body and burning through the floor.

'This just got a whole lot harder.' Thought Chiriku and Kakashi, before they were forced to dodge when Preta Ghoul went through some handseals, causing a dragon to form from the Acid Armor before charging at them.

*With Freed and Sora*

"Come on, where is everyone?! I was hoping to kill more shitty monks before leaving this shithole temple!" Freed complained, while Sora remaining silent, not caring about anything besides getting his revenge.

Though suddenly Freed was kicked in the head, knocking him into the wall.

"Okay, who has the fucking balls?!" Shouted Freed, while looking around wildly before spotting Naruko, Satsuki, Yakumo, and Himari. The latter of whom is standing near where he once was, showing she was the one who kicked him.

Though Freed grinned madly when he sensed the Yōki coming from Naruko and Himari, since it was much stronger than whatever came from that little shit, Sora.

"You!" Sora growled while glaring at Naruko, who was confused at the hatred directed at her.

"Me? Woah!" Said Naruko, before jumping back to dodge the claw-shaped wind blades from Sora.

"Hn, fine, you handle the shitty redhead and those other bitches; but this Yōkai bitch is mine!" Freed yelled, before charging at Himari, while swinging his Holy Sword and Murasame at her, as he let out a mad laughter.

Meanwhile, Naruko and Satsuki were forced to fight Sora, who was mainly focusing on Naruko.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why're you helping this guy steal the Murasame?!" Naruko demanded, while recognizing him as the monk who was glaring at her at breakfast.

"I don't care! My entire life, the monks have hated me! Now I have the chance to get revenge on them, the man who killed my father, and you!" Shouted Sora as he swung his Chakra Blade claws at her.

"Me?! What did I do?!" Naruko asked, while letting out a grunt when he managed to cut her shoulder.

She wasn't as fast nor reacting to the attacks as quickly as she usually would be, thanks to the temple weakening her.

"Don't act like you don't know! You have the Kyūbi sealed inside! You also have Yōki similar to that damn fox's also, I know what you are! It's because of you and that monster, I'm like this!" Sora yelled, before tearing the bandages off his right arm, showing it was a red, demonic, scaly claw.

"I've been forced to carry part the Kyūbi's Chakra inside me and because of it, I can never be normal! But now I can get my revenge by killing the Kyūbi's daughter, along with the fox itself, as well!" Yelled Sora, while swinging rapidly at Naruko and Satsuki.

'Damnit! Naruko and Himari can't fight at their full potential because of the temple, while Yakumo can only support us with Genjutsu, but she won't be able to last long due to her body. Right now, I'm the only one able to fight!' Satsuki thought as her vision suddenly became sharper and much more clear as her eyes turned red with a single tomoe in each eye, spinning around the now red iris.

While she's excited to have awakened her Sharingan, as now she can better avoid Sora's attacks, it won't change the tide of the battle.

"Naruko, we have to get out of here." Satsuki said to Naruko in a whisper, while motioning in the direction of the exit of the temple.

"Right. Himari, we're retreating!" Naruko called out to her protector.

"Yes, Naruko-sama!" Said Himari, feeling relieved at getting away from deranged Exorcist.

She's lucky to only have gotten a few cuts from his Holy Sword and not Murasame. As she is now, any injury that sword would have given her is sure to be lethal.

"Get back here!" Sora roared as he and Freed chased after them.

His desire for revenge and Freed's obsession with killing Yōkai making them give chase.

*With Kakashi and Chiriku*

"Come on! How long will you two be able to dodge, before I get you!" Preta Ghoul said with a malicious grin, while launching a barrage of acid bullets Kakashi and Chiriku.

Both the Jōnin and monk panted as they started to grow tired, with their clothes were in tatters from being forced to tear off the parts that Preta Ghoul manages to touch or hit with his Acidic Ninjutsu, before it manages to start burning their skin.

'Damn it, we can't do anything with that Acid Armor covering him, while any Jutsu that we use would simply melt on contact, and we definitely can't fight him with Taijutsu. What do we do?!' Kakashi thought, before suddenly having an idea.

It was then that Preta Ghoul appeared in front of them in a burst of speed.

"It's over!" Preta Ghoul shouted, while grabbing them by their throats, grinning as he knew he's won.

Though he was confused when he saw his victims smirk.

"You're right, it is over. Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi said as he and Chiriku dispersed into electricity, while also literally shocking Preta Ghoul.

Preta Ghoul shouted in pain as he was electrocuted, with the pain only intensifying with his Acid Armor acting as a conductor. When the lightning faded, Preta Ghoul fell over, unable to move a muscle, while the real Kakashi and Chiriku jumped down.

"His Acid Armor is still active so we can't risk touching him, but we also can't leave him to recover. Any suggestions Kakashi?" Chiriku asked, with Kakashi having a grim expression as he stepped forward, while going through some handseals.

"Just one. Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Said Kakashi, releasing a fireball that hit Preta Ghoul that began burning him alive, as he screamed in agony.

It might be inhumane to kill an enemy by burning them alive, but it was the only option they had. They couldn't touch him because of Acid Armor and they couldn't leave him to recover, as it'd be unlikely they'd get another chance to kill him.

"Let's go, I can that sense my team and Himari have encountered the other two." Kakashi said neutrally, once Preta Ghoul's screams died down and he laid still.

Chiriku nodded as they took off.

*With Himari*

"HAHAHAHAHA! Finally got ya, you damn shitty Yōkai!" Freed laughed as he caught up to Himari.

Partway through the chase, Himari had split off from Team Seven with Freed following after her, while Sora went after the other three. Soon Himari managed to find an exit from the temple and was relieved when she felt her strength return to its true level, rather than being weakened from being on holy ground.

"Yes, you got me. But take a look at where we are." Himari said smirking, while motioning to the fact they were outside the temple.

"So what?! Like I need that shithole temple to fight you, I can kill you just fine on my own, you damn bitch!" Freed yelled, while Himari lost her smirk as her claws came out.

"No, I'm afraid this where you'll die for daring to threaten my Mistress and her allies." Himari said, as she vanished in a burst of speed, while going towards the insane exorcist.

Freed swung his Holy Sword, only for Himari to duck under it and grabbing hold of the hand holding Murasame and twisting it. With a snap, Freed shouted in pain while dropping Murasame, and reacting quickly, Himari grabbed the blade and flipped it into a reverse grip, before driving it straight through Freed's stomach.

"Wh-what?" Freed stuttered out, not comprehending that he just lost.

"You said that you didn't need the temple to beat me. That was the only thing stopping me from doing this." Himari said, while twisting the sword as Freed coughed up blood, while feeling Murasame's cursed poison entering his body.

"You… damn… shitty… Yōkai… bit-" Freed was cut off as the poison reached his heart and his limp body slid off the blade, hitting the ground with a thud.

"No one hurts my Mistress and lives." Said Himari, while flicking the blood off of Murasame and sheathing the blade.

Though Himari stiffened when she sensed a burst of Yōki and she could tell it wasn't coming from Naruko, so that only left the boy.

Immediately, Himari ran off to where she sensed the Yōki.

*With Team Seven*

"Woah!" Naruko said, while ducking under a swipe from a bubbling red Chakra claw.

**"Hold still and die, you abomination!"** Sora roared as he crouched on all fours, while a shroud of the Kyūbi's Chakra covered his body with three tails swaying behind him as he swung rapidly at Naruko and Satsuki.

After they had managed to get outside the temple, the three had finally been successful in subduing Sora with Yakumo trapping him a Genjutsu. But while they did leave the temple so that Naruko will be able to fight at full power, the Kyūbi Chakra within Sora was also no longer restrained by the Holy Nature of the temple, allowing him to release the power sealed inside him and break free of the Genjutsu, tipping the fight back in his favor.

Fortunately, though, he was still failing to attack Naruko, thanks to Satsuki and Yakumo interfering.

Growling in frustration, Sora looked around before his eyes fell on Yakumo and Satsuki, before gaining a wicked grin as he looked back to Naruko.

**"If I can't kill you, then I'll just kill your friends instead!"** Sora said, while charging at Satsuki and Yakumo, shocking the three.

Satsuki couldn't move as that'd leave Yakumo alone to be attacked as she couldn't dodge on her own, with Satsuki also being too tired to grab her and get them both out of the way.

"NO!" Naruko screamed, before jumping in front of her friends, shielding them from Sora.

**"DIE!"**

Naruko closed her eyes, ready for the attack to come. Only it never came.

Slowly, Naruko opened her eyes and was shocked at seeing Sora's claws inches from her face as the boy himself was now held suspended in the air, while gold chains wrapped around his body.

"What?" Naruko said in confusion.

"Naruko." Said Satsuki, getting the Hanyō's attention.

Looking, Naruko saw a surprised Satsuki and Yakumo, while also seeing that the gold chains wrapped around Sora were coming out of her back. Satsuki quickly snapped out of her surprise though, knowing now wasn't the time.

"Yakumo, quickly put him under a Genjutsu before he has a chance to escape!" Satsuki said, while pulling a spool of Ninja Wire.

Immediately, Yakumo cast a Genjutsu over Sora, while Satsuki wrapped the Ninja Wire around him, ready to set it alight if she saw him about to escape. Though she doubts it'd kill him, it should at least slow him down, or hopefully knock him out.

Just then, Himari, Kakashi, and Chiriku arrived to see the three Genin and the rampaging monk. Though Kakashi was surprised at seeing the familiar chains coming from Naruko's back.

'Chakra Chains?! I thought only Kushina had those, how did Naruko awaken them?' Kakashi thought, while Chiriku was also surprised, having only heard stories of those chains.

Though he shook off his surprise and looked at Sora, who was still trying to break his restraints.

"Sora, why? Why would you betray the temple and join with these people? Do you know how many of our comrades they killed, people you've known nearly your whole life." Chiriku said, as Sora glared at him.

**"Shut up, Chiriku! I don't care about the monks, you, or your damn temple! I only care about getting my revenge! And once I get out of these chains, I'll kill you all and turn the Fire Temple into a pile of rubble. Then, I'll go to Konoha and kill everyone there, while making sure that Asuma Sarutobi watches as everyone he loves dies, before I rip his head off for killing my father! Then I'll kill everyone else in the world until only I'm left!"** Sora roared with rage and madness laced in his tone.

Chiriku looked at the young monk in sadness, knowing he's fallen too deep into his desire for revenge to be reasoned with.

"Do it." Chiriku said to Naruko, solemnly giving her permission to take the Kyūbi's Chakra in Sora.

Nodding, Naruko listened as her Kaa-chan instructed her on how to absorb the Chakra and began doing so. Sora screamed in rage and pain as he felt the Kyūbi Chakra being ripped out of him, while his Chakra Cloak began fading.

Once all of it was gone, Naruko retracted her chains as Sora's limp body fell to the ground. No one said anything, while Naruko's eyes widened in realization at what she just did.

She just killed someone.

Satsuki, Yakumo, and Himari gathered around Naruko's shaken form, while Kakashi looked at his student in sadness as the realization of making her first kill hit her like a freight train.

'The only comfort is it was a clean one. Not many people can have that, even fewer having good friends by their side to get through it.' Kakashi thought, before sighing in exhaustion, knowing they have a lot to clean up and many of the fallen to bury.

*Timeskip-Next Day*

"Are you sure that you should leave so soon? It might be best for you all to rest after yesterday's events." Chiriku said, while looking to Team Seven and Himari as he, as well as the remaining monks, stood at the gate to see their guests off.

"Thank you for the offer, Chiriku. But I think it's best we get back to Konoha and tell the Hokage about what's happened." Kakashi said, with Chiriku nodding in both understanding and agreement.

"Then I wish you a safe journey home, and please look after that sword, Himari." Said Chiriku to the Yōkai, who nodded in reply.

"I will, thank you for allowing me to keep it." Himari said with a short bow, while rubbing the storage seal on the palm of her hand.

After the fight, Chiriku had allowed Himari to keep Murasame after seeing how she wasn't driven mad and could properly wield it. This way, if anyone else tries stealing the blade, they'll have a harder time than if it was being guarded by a group of monks. Himari was immensely grateful at being allowed to keep the sword and swore to use it to better defend her Mistress.

Meanwhile, Naruko was uncharacteristically quiet as she stood between Satsuki and Yakumo, both of whom put a comforting hand on her shoulders. She was still in shock after making her first kill, but her friends and mothers were helping her through it. Like Kakashi had thought, since her first kill was a clean one, it'll be easier to get through it, than if it had been a messy one.

With that, Team Seven and Himari waved goodbye to the monks as they made their way back to Konoha.

But unbeknownst to them, several insects watched Team Seven as they left the Fire Temple.

*Naraku's Castle*

"How disappointing." Naraku stated, after watching Preta Ghoul and Freed fail to retrieve the Murasame blade.

Though while he was upset at not getting the blade, Naraku brushed it off since he was still able to rid himself of those two annoyances.

"And besides, I believe I have found some new targets to observe in the future." Naraku said with a smirking, as he observed Team Seven.

Naruko Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, Kakashi Hatake and Himari.

Those five proved to be quite interesting, with the four younger members showing a lot of potential.

'I look forward to seeing how far you four will come. As well as what you will achieve.' Naraku thought.

And if they proved to be nuisances to his plans, then they will be dealt with accordingly.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has unlocked her Chakra Chains, made her first kill with her friends and family being there to support her, Himari has been allowed to keep Murasame, and Freed and Preta Ghoul are dead but not Naraku has turned his eyes to Team Seven. Also just to clarify Naruko is not in love with Himari, it is just a crush which she has gained due Himari being there for her in recent days, again it is just a crush which may or may not grow into love so I don't wanna see anyone complaining, and I know at least one person will. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Team Seven back in Konoha and recovering from their first C-Rank mission, along with a timeskip to their next C-Rank mission. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised:9/25/19**

"And that's what happened, Hokage-sama." Kakashi concluded, having just finished telling the Hokage what had occurred on the mission; from when they encountered Himari being attacked by Oni, to Freed and Preta Ghoul attacking the temple and trying to steal the Murasame, as well as Naruko being forced to kill Sora.

Team Seven had just returned to Konoha, with Naruko reapplying her disguise, and had immediately gone to the Hokage Tower to tell the Sandaime what had happened on the mission, with Kakashi explaining most of it, with the Genin filling in any blanks.

"Hm, despite the circumstances and the Murasame not remaining at the Fire Temple, I believe Chiriku made the correct decision in allowing Himari to keep the blade. I will label the mission as a success, Team Seven." Said Hiruzen.

"For now, you are all dismissed and are allowed to take the next few days to relax before resuming your duty. And Himari, as you have sworn an oath of loyalty to Naruko, you shall be moving in with her, I believe that is acceptable." Sarutobi said, with Himari nodding while sporting a pleased expression.

"Perfectly Hokage-sama." Said Himari, while smiling at the thought of living with her Mistress.

'WHAT?!' Satsuki mentally shouted, while scowling at the thought of the "cat bitch" living with Naruko.

If anyone would be living with Naruko, it was going to be her!

With a plan forming in her mind, Satsuki left with the rest of her team, before they went their separate ways once they left the tower.

*Later-With Naruko and Himari*

"Well here we are, it's not much, but it's home." Naruko said, while opening the door to her apartment, with Himari looking around with a less than pleased look on her face at how filthy everything is.

Her Mistress should not be living in such a sorry place! The daughter of the Kyuubi should be living in a palace with hundreds of servants waiting on her; not in a small, dirty, one-bedroom apartment.

"Mistress, why does it look like you've never cleaned up here before?" Himari asked, as her face crinkled in disgust at all the trash lying around.

"I just never saw a reason to." Naruko answered with a shrug, never having found a need to clean up her apartment.

She lived alone and had no one to tell her to clean up after herself. She never had guests, so she didn't have to bother making a good impression on others. Especially considering she was hated by the vast majority of Konoha, and she hardly spent any time here, aside from sleeping and eating, otherwise she's usually out training.

Though after meeting her mothers, they'd sometimes tell her to clean her apartment, but she just never found the time to with her being a new Genin.

Himari frowned in sadness at her Mistress's words, being able to see the hidden meaning behind them. She never had anyone to teach her proper manners, such as keeping a clean home, and no one's ever bothered to visit her. Heck, Himari doubts most people even know where her Mistress lives.

This only fueled Himari's anger towards the villagers of Konoha, having learned her Mistress's treatment at their hands from her mothers. It made Himari want to go out and test her new sword on anyone she can get her hands on.

Suddenly, the girls heard a knocking at the door, making Naruko frown confusion at who could be knocking at her door. Opening it, Naruko was surprised when Satsuki walked in, while carrying a bag.

"Uh Satsuki, what're you doing here?" Naruko asked in confusion, when Satsuki dropped her bag on the ground

"Isn't it obvious? I'm moving in with you. After what happened on the missions to the Fire Temple, it's important that you have as much support as possible." Satsuki said, while crossing her arms.

Though her real reasons was to make sure the "cat bitch" couldn't try anything with Naruko. Besides, Satsuki also saw this as her way of repaying Naruko, for when the Hanyō was there for her after the Uchiha Massacre. While she could never truly repay Naruko for that, she can start with being there for her after making her first kill.

Himari, meanwhile, smirked at Satsuki, seeing through her words, though she wasn't annoyed. In fact, the Bakeneko was amused at Satsuki's attempts to stop her from doing anything with her Mistress. If anything, this only made things more fun for Himari to egg Satsuki on.

'And maybe include her in the future fun.' Himari thought eagerly, not minding if she had to share her Mistress with the Uchiha Heiress.

Satsuki felt a shiver go up her spine, before looking to see Himari eyeing both her and Naruko with a hungry gleam in her eyes. It worried Satsuki at seeing that gleam and made her mentally vow to sleep with one eye open around the Bakeneko.

"Well, uh, not that I mind or anything, but my apartment is kind of cramped with just Himari moving in. I don't think there's enough room for all of us." Naruko said, knowing that just Himari moving in make will make the apartment cramped. Satsuki moving in as well, would make it even more packed.

Satsuki frowned at this, not having thought about that. Looking around, the apartment showed it was made for a single person, maybe two, but three would be impossible. They also couldn't move into Satsuki's apartment, as while it was bigger than Naruko's, it wasn't made to hold three people.

Though there was another option…

"Well I guess… if you two are fine with it, we could… stay in the Uchiha Compound." Satsuki said reluctantly.

After the massacre, Satsuki had only gone back to the Uchiha Compound once to look at the Stone Tablet hidden under the Meeting Hall. Her old house could definitely hold all three of them with room to spare, of course she'd have to but new furniture for every room; both to avoid any painful memories and as an excuse to burn all of Itachi's stuff.

Come to think of it, why hadn't she done that before?

"Satsuki, are you sure?" Naruko asked worriedly, knowing the memories Satsuki had in her clan's compound, and didn't want her best friend to have to relive those memories just because of her.

Satsuki was touched by Naruko's concern for her, even when she is offering her a bigger and better home, she still finds a way to be concerned. That only solidified her decision.

"Yes. If it means helping you, I can deal with the memories. Besides, better a big empty compound, than this place." Satsuki said, while looking in disgust at the dirty apartment.

"If you're sure…" Said Naruko slowly, offering Satsuki a chance to change her mind.

"I am." Satsuki affirmed.

"Okay." Naruko said in resignation.

"Great, then let's get packing, so we can go there now." Satsuki said, while grabbing her bag.

"Thank you." Naruko whispered, so she couldn't hear.

Though Satsuki and Himari still heard her, making both girls smile.

"You're a good friend." Himari stated.

"I know." Replied Satsuki, while Himari looked at her with a smirk.

"And yet I know you want to be more than a friend but are afraid of being rejected." Continued Himari, with Satsuki giving her a glare as her Sharingan activated.

"Mind your own business, cat!" Satsuki growled, with Himari raising her hands in surrender, but still having her smirk.

"Just stating a fact. Though if I were you, I'd hurry up and tell Mistress how you feel. You never know when someone else will swoop in and steal her away. After all, anyone would be lucky to have someone as sweet and amazing as Naruko-sama as their significant other. It'd be a shame if that someone wasn't you, wouldn't it?" Himari said tauntingly.

While she had no problem sharing her Mistress with Satsuki, that didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy pushing the Uchiha's buttons in the meantime.

She's still a Yōkai after all, it's her nature.

Satsuki glared as Himari vanished into the other room, but on the inside, the Bakeneko's words affected her. What if someone showed up and stole Naruko from her, while Satsuki wished nothing but the best for her best friend, could she live if the best wasn't her?

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi sat with his fellow Jōnin, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai, at a local bar frequented often by Jōnin, Chunin, and even off-duty Anbu. This was the first time they were all in the village at the same time since Team Assignments, and they decided to catch up. The only ones drinking though were Asuma and Kurenai, as Kakashi rarely, if ever drank, and Gai never partook in such "unyouthful" activities that could damage his body in anyway and effect his Taijutsu.

Kakashi had just finished telling them about his team's mission to the Fire Temple and the fallout of it, though he left out the part of Naruko's Hanyō status. Gai cried rivers of tears when he heard Naruko made her first kill before shouting at how "youthful" his team was for supporting Naruko. Kurenai tried convincing him to have his team be checked mentally for any mental scarring. While Kakashi knew she meant well, he wasn't going to baby his team like that and let them get through it by themselves, knowing that the first kill is what makes or breaks a Ninja. Asuma though looked down with a saddened expression when he heard what happened to Sora, the son of his old friend and teammate, Kazuma, and how he ultimately ended up.

Asuma knew he was responsible for what happened to Sora, he was put with the monks because he killed Kazuma. It's his fault an innocent kid was manipulated by two mercenaries and ended up dead.

"Asuma." Kakashi said, getting the smoker's attention.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to Sora. The only ones to blame are Freed and Preta Ghoul, who took advantage of his desire to see justice for his father and twisted it into hatred and revenge; along with Sora, for allowing himself to be manipulated and work with them willingly. What happened was unfortunate and maybe it could have been prevented, but you can't blame yourself. What's happened in the past can't be changed, we can only look to the future and be better than we were yesterdays." Kakashi said as he comforted his old friend.

"He's right you know, for once." Added Kurenai, while putting a hand on Asuma's shoulder, offering her boyfriend a smile.

"Yosh! Kakashi, my eternal rival, your words are shining with youthful energy and truth! I knew your Flames of Youth were still burning brightly and you have shown they are burning brighter than ever! I swear, I shall not stop until my own flames burn just as bright, and if I cannot, then I shall run a thousand laps around the village on my hands!" Gai said, while striking a Good Guy Pose complete with sparkling teeth.

"Hm, you say something Gai?" Asked Kakashi, while looking up from his book. Having subconsciously developed the habit of tuning out Gai, whenever he went on one of his Youth Rants.

"Curse you and your hip attitude, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed, while falling to his knees, with Kakashi sweatdropping in confusion at his sudden outburst.

'What did I say?'

"Kakashi, thanks." Asuma said, with the masked Jōnin nodding with an eye-smile.

"Anytime."

*Later-Night-Uchiha Compound*

Naruko shot up gasping for air as sweat coated her body. Shivering, Naruko wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the nightmare that just woke her up. She was back at the Fire Temple after just absorbing the Kyuubi Chakra out of Sora, and when she released him from her Chakra Chains, he was still looking at her. His eyes filled with nothing but hatred, blame, and a desire to kill her. Sometimes he'd even suddenly spring back to life and run at her, but she always woke up just before he could grab her.

This wasn't the first time she's had a nightmare of her killing Sora; she's just hid them from her team and mothers, not wanting to worry them.

Knowing that going back to sleeping is out of the question, right now. Naruko got up and went to take a warm shower to help calm her nerves. Once she was finished in the shower, she put on her orange bra and panties, not bothering to put anything else on. Returning to her room, Naruko changed the sweat drenched sheets for a fresh set, though she still didn't feel like going back to sleeping.

Going to the kitchen, Naruko put some water on the stove to make herself some ramen; when it was ready, she sat at the table with her ramen and a glass of warm milk. Naruko wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, only occasionally taking a bite of her ramen or a sip of her milk, before she was joined by Satsuki and Himari. Satsuki was wearing the same black nightgown and dark blue lingerie that she wore at the Fire Temple, while Himari wore the same sleep kimono that she wore there, as well. Each of them having a matching worried expression when they saw Naruko sitting silently at the table.

Not saying anything, the girls sat down on each side of Naruko and laid their heads onto her shoulders. For several moments, none of them said anything, before Naruko stood up and went back to her room but stopped at the door before looking at Satsuki and Himari, who followed her there.

"Would you two being willing to… stay with me for tonight?" Naruko asked, not wanting to sleep alone after the nightmare she just had.

"Of course, Mistress." Replied Himari.

"Yes Naruko." Satsuki said.

With that, Naruko laid down with Satsuki and Himari getting on either side of her.

The next morning, when Naruko woke up, she was relieved to have slept peacefully the rest of the night. She didn't even react when she saw Satsuki and Himari snuggling against her.

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

Two weeks have passed since Team Seven returned to Konoha. During that time, they have gotten back into the routine of training and doing D-Rank missions, with Kakashi feeling it'd be best to wait before they do another C-Rank mission.

For their training, Naruko has been improving her Kitsune abilities and getting better control of her Chakra Chains, while working to create more of them. She has also gotten over the trauma of her first kill with help from her friends.

Satsuki's training involved mastering her newly awakened Sharingan, along with learning new Genjutsu to use with her Dojutsu and more Fire Style Ninjutsu.

Yakumo was working on improving her Genjutsu, along with learning how to create her paintings by using only her Chakra for her Genjutsu, knowing that there might come a time where she can't use her paint or run out. Plus, she's heard that some Fuinjutsu users are able to create seals by using only their Chakra, so she wants to be able to do the same with her paintings.

Finally, Himari has worked on getting a better handle of Murasame, along with looking into ways to better control the blade's cursed poison.

Currently, Team Seven was on their way to the Hokage's Office. After some thought, Kakashi has decided that his team is ready for another C-Rank mission after seeing how much stronger they've gotten. So hopefully, if this next mission goes wrong or proves difficult, they'll be better prepared this time around.

Arriving at the tower, they went up to the Hokage's Office. Though once they got there, Kakashi was surprised when he saw Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, along with their Genin Teams.

"Ah Kakashi, it's good that you're here. I was just about to send someone to fetch you and your team." Hiruzen said with a completely serious expression on his face.

"For what reason, if I may Hokage-sama? And why are we all here?" Kakashi asked, while motioning to the other teams.

"Simple, I have a joint mission that requires all four of your teams to take part in. You see, recently a Bridge Builder from the Land of Waves, Tazuna, hired a group of Chunin to oversee the construction of a bridge that he was building to connect the Land of Waves with the mainland. Unfortunately, the Chunin hired were ambushed by Zabuza Momochi, who killed all but one of them, with the one he left alive acting as a messenger, only to sadly succumbed to his wounds not long after he gave his report. The Chunin reported that Zabuza was hired by Gato, a corrupt business tycoon that wanted to stop the bridge's construction, since it threatened his control of the Wave Country. Though recent reports say that Zabuza killed Gato, when he tried betraying him once his mission was complete. While this would normally be good, Gato's death has left a power vacuum in his bases of operation, with all the bandits and mercenaries he's hired having begun fighting amongst themselves, leading to a Civil War in the Wave Country and other locations under Gato's ownership." Hiruzen explained, while the Jōnin had grim expressions and most of the Genin looked worried.

"I have already sent Chunin, Jōnin, and Anbu to the other locations to quell the fighting caused from Gato's death. I am sending you all to Wave Country as after Zabuza and his accomplices killed Gato, they left the country after taking what was owed to them. Your mission is to end the fighting in Wave Country by any means necessary, and if you learn that Gato has other Missing-Nin under his employment, or something worse, you are to send a message for backup and that is an order. Do you all understand." Hiruzen said, with the Jōnin nodding grimly, knowing the severity of the mission.

"Good, you're dismissed to prepare for the mission." Said the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The Jōnin said, before they left with their teams.

*Later*

Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten all stood at the gates with their senseis, with all of their supplies packed for a long-term mission.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, while looking at the gathered Genin, getting nods from them all.

"Alright, now before we go, I'm going to make a few things perfectly clear. We are about to enter a Civil War, there will be death and it's likely some of you will be forced to kill. So, I'm saying this now, so that if, and when, the time comes, you don't freeze up; as if you do, you will leave yourself open and you will die. This is not a training exercise, this is the real deal, you can't look to us for help or to hold your hand during this. Do not hesitate to kill an enemy, because they won't hesitate to kill you, or worse. Now then, are there any of you that feel like you aren't ready for this? If so, then turn around and go home; I mean it. I don't want anyone trying to be a hero to help the people of Wave, this is your one and only chance to back out. So, anyone?" Kakashi questioned, while looking at the Genin.

A few looked nervous, and even fearful, of what could happen. The only ones that weren't were his team and Gai's. His team, given their mission to the Fire Temple, while Gai's team had been Genin for a year already, so they've likely already been in situations where they've had to kill before.

After a while none of the Genin had left, making Kakashi's gaze harden, knowing a few weren't ready for this and only wanted to prove something. He gave them a chance to back out and they didn't take it, whatever happens in Wave Country will be on them for not swallowing their own pride.

"Very well, let's go." Kakashi said as they all set out.

As they left, Naruko looked at her teammates and Himari. While she knew they were all strong, that didn't stop her from worrying about them and what could happen in Wave Country.

'If it comes down to it, I'll show myself, I don't care if the others tell the entire village or if I'm seen as abomination. I won't let anything happen to the people I care about.' Naruko mentally promised to herself.

If she becomes a demon, so be it. She'll endure the exile, the hatred, all of it to protect those precious to her.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko, Satsuki, and Himari are now living together, Naruko has recovered from her first kill, and now Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten are on their way to the Land of Waves to fight in a Civil War. Now a warning as this coming arc will be dark and there will be character death, if that bothers any of you well to bad it's happening. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we will starting the first chapter of the Wave Civil War Arc, mostly focusing on the Konoha Ninjas journey and arrival in Wave. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised:9/25/19**

The four teams were walking down the road as they headed towards the Land of Waves. While it would have been quicker to run or tree jump, the Jōnin all agreed it'd be best to approach this with caution, as well as to preserve their strength and Chakra, in the event they ever came any across enemies. Considering they don't know what to expect when they arrive in Wave Country or how far the Civil War has spreading, if it's gone past just Wave Country and reached the mainland.

Two Jōnin, each, were walking at the front and back, as they discussed the mission and what to expect.

"So, Kakashi any thoughts on what we can expect when we arrive in Wave?" Asuma asked.

"Expect anything and everything, from missing-nin to Yōkai. The only reason this mission isn't listed as a borderline B-Rank, or even A-Rank or S-Rank is because only bandits have been confirmed to be involved. But I feel we'll be dealing with more than simple bandits." Kakashi said, while Kurenai looking at him skeptically.

"Don't you think you're overestimating things Kakashi? I mean sure, Gato was able to hire Zabuza Momochi and his associates, but I doubt he had any other missing-nin working for him. And Yōkai, really?" Questioned Kurenai, find it amusing Kakashi was acting like they were entering another Great War.

However, her amusement was wiped away at the warning look Kakashi had sent her.

"I'm going to let that slide as you've only recently been promoted to Jōnin Kurenai, but make no mistake, we're going into a warzone, and we don't know to expect, besides bandits. Not to mention the fact Gato's empire is far and widespread, there's no telling if he in fact did have any other missing-nin working for him. It's even possible he had Yōkai working for him, or at least an understanding with them that they don't interfere in his business and he gives them whatever they want. You heard the Hokage, he's already had to send out Chunin, Jōnin, and Anbu to Gato's other strongholds and bases to contain the fighting, and now he's sent the four of us. Four of the currently strongest Jōnin in Konoha, to the Wave Country, where it all started. Now tell me, if this was just simple bandits, why would it require all of us, plus our Genin?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, with Kurenai gulping at the look he was giving her, knowing she didn't have a retort.

"Hey Kakashi, come on, lay off man." Said Asuma in defense of his girlfriend.

While he understood the seriousness of the situation, that didn't mean he like the way Kakashi was talking to Kurenai.

"Asuma, while I respect your desire to defend Kurenai, Kakashi is right. This is not the time to underestimate the opposition we will face." Gai said in a rare serious moment, surprising Kurenai and Asuma, along with his own Genin since they hardly, if ever, seen Gai speaking and looking so serious.

"Okay, I get it Kakashi, but you don't really think we'll encounter Yōkai, right?" Kurenai asked, not wanting her students to have to fight any of those monsters.

"Like I said, expect anything and everything. If we do encounter Yōkai, they'll likely be water-based ones, given Wave Country is an island and we'll have to cross the ocean. This goes to all of you, when we get to the ocean, be aware of your surroundings, along with anything moving under you!" Kakashi said, while directing the last part to the Genin as well, getting a few nods while some looked pale and shaken at the thought of encountering Yōkai.

Unknown to everyone, they were currently being watched by numerous poisonous insects.

*Naraku's Castle*

"Hm, so they're being sent to Wave Country. This presents a truly marvelous opportunity." Naraku mused with a smirk, while looking through his insects as he spied on the Konoha Ninja.

Sending out more insects, Naraku had them go inform the Suiko and Kappa that have taken up residence near the Land of Waves that humans were approaching. This will allow him to test the ones that have caught his interest, Team Seven he believed they referred to as, and see how much they have grown since the Fire Temple.

While Freed and Preta Ghoul provided them a challenge, they were still only humans, and Naraku wanted to see how they compared against Yōkai who have the homefield advantage. As for the other teams, Naraku didn't really care for them, compared to the girls on Team Seven, the rest were remarkably average, with a few that Naraku simply dismissing as deadweight.

If they survived the Yōkai then, maybe he'll observe them, however if they die, then that'll be a few less worthless humans in the world.

'I hope they can prove challenge; it would be such a disappointment if they were to die to a few low-class water Yōkai.' Naraku thought as his insects focused on Team Seven.

*With the Konoha Ninja*

The Ninja reached the ocean and could just make out the island nation of the Wave Country off in the distance.

"Alright everyone stick together; we don't know if there are patrols on the coast, or what's lurking beneath the water. Keep your eyes and ears on alert for anything out of the ordinary, or if you hear anything. But do NOT, under any circumstances, take action, we want to keep the element of surprise for as long as we can. Understood?" Asked Kakashi, while getting nods from everyone.

Though Himari did let out a groan at the idea of having to traverse a large body of water, and without a boat at that. Heck, even with the boat, she wasn't looking forward to this. After all, she is a Bakeneko, and while she doesn't mind things like showers and baths, crossing something like an ocean or lake was not something she looked forward to. Her only solace is that she does know the water-walking technique, thankfully.

'Seriously, why couldn't have Zabuza killed the bridge builder right when the bridge was nearing completion, with there at least enough of a gap to where we can jump onto it.' Himari thought in irritation.

After all, you would think that a slime ball businessman like Gato would take advantage of this alternate form of profit by usurping the bridge after Tazuna's death, while ensuring he would be able to put as little effort into completing it as possible to save money.

"Good, then let's move." Said Kakashi, before they all began walking across the water.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and kept his head on a swivel, while occasionally looking in the water for anything moving in the murky depths. The other Jōnin followed his example, Asuma pulling out his trench knives, Gai tensing ready to attack, and Kurenai ready to cast a Genjutsu.

Meanwhile, Naruko was having a conversation with her mothers.

'Mom, if there are Yōkai here, do you have any idea of what they could be?' Naruko asked, Katsumi humming in thought.

**"Given this is a small island nation surrounded by water, and likely with rivers and ponds, at most I'd say you'll encounter some Suiko and Kappa. Normally these Yōkai aren't malevolent, preferring to pull pranks on humans, but don't let that fool you; they're still vicious when they want to be. Both Yōkai have the strength fully grown men and they use their strength to drag people below the water to drown them, though both have different ways of eating. Suiko drain their victims of their blood like a vampire and then devour their souls, before letting the drained, dead bodies float back to the surface. While Kappa devour their victims alive, usually going for the entrails first. Another thing to know is that Suiko are considered bosses of Kappa, with the Kappa attacking humans to look tougher for their Suiko bosses; likewise, the Suiko attack humans to looker tougher to other Suiko. Both Suiko and Kappa are nearly unstoppable while in water, being faster and stronger; the best way to beat them is get them on dry land. Once on land, the easiest way to beat a Kappa is to bow, the Kappa will be honor bound to bow back, spilling the water in the dish on their head; if the dish on a Kappa's head is dry, they'll be unable to move. The Suiko, meanwhile, is more difficult given they don't have a dish on their heads to drain, and they usually only come out at night to play pranks; the best way to kill them is simply by kill them like you would any other creature. The same with the Kappa, it's just easier to trick them into emptying their dish."** Katsumi explained, with Naruko gulping at how dangerous Kappa and Suiko sound, even more so if they're in large groups.

_"Still Naruko, these waters are most likely filled with an abundance of different Water-based Yōkai of all shapes and sizes. The Suiko and Kappa are just among the most common types of Water Yōkai, so be sure to keep an eye out for anything."_ Kushina said, getting a mental nod in confirmation from Naruko.

Suddenly, Naruko was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Ino scream. Looking, Naruko saw a small child sized scaled creature climbing on her.

**"That's a Kappa!"**

Naruko's eyes widened that a Kappa was attacking Ino, a quick look below the water's surface confirmed Naruko's fears that there were more Kappa and what she guessed were Suiko. The latter of which looked plenty more vicious than the Kappa.

Just then, a kunai impale the Kappa that was attacking Ino, with the thrower being Kakashi.

"Everyone move now, get to land quickly! Fighting these things in the water is a death sentence!" Kakashi ordered, while pulling out more kunai and shuriken before throwing them at any Kappa or Suiko that got close to the surface, as he made sure that all of them were killed.

The Genin immediately took off running to dry land, while the Jōnin stayed back to give them time to escape; with Kakashi throwing kunai and shuriken, Asuma slashing with his trench knives, Gai delivering kicks and punches, while Kurenai tried to trap them in a Genjutsu, but was having difficulty doing so.

As they were running to dry land, Naruko kept checking beneath the water in case any Kappa or Suiko were following them. Though her eyes widened when she saw Yakumo was starting to fall behind, and a Suiko was swimming straight towards her!

"Yakumo move!" Naruko shouted, before jumping over and pushing Yakumo out of the way, just as the Suiko jumped out of the water and grabbed onto Naruko's back.

Naruko didn't have time to scream, when she felt herself being dragged under the water with her teammates and Himari shouting her name. The Hanyō released a silent scream when she felt the Suiko bite into her neck, while feelings clawed hands scratching and tearing at her body, looking she saw several Kappa were helping it drag her down, as they make sure she can't escape.

'Get the hell off me!' Naruko shouted mentally, while kicking and punching at the Yōkai.

She would have tried using her Chakra Chains, but she couldn't concentrate enough to summon them, and she was starting to feel weaker as the Suiko drank her blood.

**"Naruko! You have to concentrate and use your Foxfire! It can burn even underwater and right now, if you don't do anything, you are going to die!"** Katsumi shouted, fearful of her daughter dying.

Naruko nodded and tried creating her Foxfire, but she couldn't as her slowly decreasing amount of blood and need for air kept her from creating any.

'I… I can't, I can't focus. I'm trying… but I can't… getting… tired…' Naruko thought, while finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

_"Naruko, you have to keep your eyes open and look up. Look at what's happening._" Kushina said pleadingly.

With the strength she had left, Naruko looked up and saw the other Genin being swarmed by Kappa and Suiko.

'N… no.' Naruko thought, while reaching up a hand towards them.

_"You have to fight Naruko, you have to keep fighting, otherwise you will die."_

'N…o.'

_"Yakumo will die."_

'No.'

_"Himari will die."_

'No.'

_"And Satsuki will die."_

Naruko's eyes snapped open, only now they were a blazing red, while red Chakra bubbled around her.

**"NO!"** Roared Naruko as blue Foxfire and red Chakra exploded off of her, incinerating the Kappa and Suiko grabbing onto her.

Naruko shot up to the surface of the water, with all the fighting instantly stopped as the Ninja and Yōkai looked at her with wide eyes. As Naruko was now covered in a cloak of bubbling red Chakra in the shape of the fox with three tails swaying behind her. Another thing was her disguise was no longer in place, revealing her true form to everyone.

'What the hell?' Thought Teams Eight, Nine, and Ten.

'Oh no.' Thought Team Seven and Himari upon seeing that Naruko's disguise was gone.

Naruko growled at the Kappa and Suiko, who all shook in fear at being in the presence of a far more powerful Yōkai.

Naruko unleashed a powerful roar that had all the water Yōkai scrambling to escape, unless they wanted to be torn apart.

"Kakashi what's happening?! Is the seal breaking?!" Asuma asked, with Kakashi shaking his head.

"No, loosening, but not breaking." Replied Kakashi.

When all the Yōkai were gone, Naruko breathed heavily as her cloak receded within her, while all her wounds were healed, though she was still weak from the blood she lost. With some effort, Naruko limped her way over to her teammates, who all rushed over to her.

"Are you three, okay?" Naruko asked, while seeing them covered in scratches and bit marks.

"Are we okay?! What about you?! You're the one that was dragged underwater! What were you thinking?!" Satsuki demanded.

"If I didn't do anything, they would have grabbed Yakumo." Stated Naruko, with Yakumo looking down at that both saddened that her teammate and friend risked her life for her and angry at herself, knowing she'd become a liability thanks to her weak body.

Though she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Naruko smiling at her.

"Don't be upset Yakumo, if I ever see any of you in danger, I won't hesitate to save you, that's what friends are for after all. Watching each other's back. And besides, like Kakashi always said, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Naruko said while smiling at Yakumo, with the brunette returning the smile, before looking away with a light blush on her face.

"Well said Naruko. But right now, we need to get to land before those Yōkai come back." Kakashi said, while looking over the Genin, seeing them covered in wounds and looking tired from the fight.

All of them nodded and immediately ran to the Wave Country, soon arriving on dry land and went inland, in case the Kappa and Suiko decide to follow them. Better to have to stay far from the water, in case that happens.

"Kakashi, do you mind explaining just what the hell was that and why SHE looks like THAT?!" Kurenai demanded, while pointing at Naruko, who was now noticing that her disguise was gone.

But before Kakashi could say anything, several bandits, around seventy if Kakashi was correct, stepped out from between the trees.

"Well look what we got here boys; a couple lost ninja. Why don't we show them how we treat intruders!" One of the bandits shouted, while getting cheers from the others.

"Just perfect. All of you stay back and watch each other's backs, leave these guys to us and only attack anyone that gets past us!" Kakashi ordered as he, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai charged the bandits, while the Genin stood in a circle, watching for any bandits that manage to sneak past the Jōnin.

Though while the Jōnin were more than capable of handling the bandits, they were still tired and injured from fighting the Yōkai, leading to some of the bandits getting through and rushing towards the Genin, forcing them to fight. Team Seven and Team Gai fought most of the bandits, with Yakumo and Tenten giving support with Genjutsu and throwing numerous weapons respectively. While Teams Eight and Ten stayed in the back, as they were more a tracking or capture and interrogating team respectively, than a combat focused one.

They also remembered Kakashi's words back in Konoha and didn't hesitate to kill the enemies, with Team Seven and Team Gai doing the actual killing, due to all of them already being in situations involving death and were able to do it without freezing up. Unfortunately, they couldn't get all the bandits, with several getting past them. But thankfully, Shino, Kiba, and Choji were able to take care of them, while Shikamaru and Hinata restrained them with their respective Jutsu and Fighting Styles. Though given Hinata's gentle nature, she didn't fully knock out the bandits and saw one of them charging at her at the last minute, while only being able to react by deliver a palm thrust straight to the bandit's chest.

Hinata could only look on in horror as the bandit froze for a moment, before collapsing to the floor, she didn't even need to check to know the man was dead.

She just killed someone!

'Wh-wh-what ha-have I-I-I do-done?' Hinata thought, while horrified that she just killed someone.

Unable to look away from her first kill, Hinata didn't see one bandit sneaking behind her with their weapon raised, until it was too late.

"DIE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Hinata's eyes widened and looked seeing one of the bandits standing over her with a metal club, about to be brought down on her head.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted, pushing the girl out of the way, just as the bandit brought club down, hitting Kiba instead of Hinata.

*CRACK*

A sickening crack echoed through the forest as the Genin and Jōnin looked to see Kiba fall to the ground with blood quickly staining his hood.

"KIBA!" Kurenai screamed in horror at seeing her student getting attacked and was no longer moving.

Throwing a kunai at the bandit that struck him, impaling him through the skull, Kurenai rushed over to Kiba and turned him over.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba! Come on, look at me!" Kurenai said, horrified when she saw Kiba's eyes staring unblinkingly up at her.

"Ki-Kiba." Hinata stuttered, while covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes when she saw Kiba wasn't moving.

This was her fault, if she hadn't frozen up, then that bandit wouldn't have snuck up on her and Kiba wouldn't have had to push her out of the way to save her. Now he was… he was…

Akamaru whimpered as he licked his partners face and nudged him, hoping to get a reaction, instead he remained motionless. Sitting down, Akamaru released a howl of sorrow, realizing his partner and friend was gone.

Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma dispatched the remainder of the bandits and walked over looking at Kurenai cradling Kiba's body as tears spilled down her face. Approaching the crying woman, Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kurenai, I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to keep moving." Kakashi said softly, while a few of the Genin and Asuma looked at him in disbelief.

"Kakashi, she just watched one of her students die, can't you give her a moment to mourn?" Asuma questioned, before flinching when Kakashi glared at him.

"And she'll be forced to watch her other students die as well, along with your own if we don't keep moving. There could be more bandits nearby, that could be on their way here, after hearing the fighting and wants to deal with whoever's left. So, unless you want one of your students to die as well, then get her to move." Kakashi said, with Asuma remaining silent, before nodding.

Going over to Kurenai, Asuma tried pulling her way from Kiba's body, but the woman wouldn't budge. Not seeing Kurenai move, Kakashi pressed a pressure point on her neck, knocking the woman unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" Asuma asked, while picking Kurenai up.

"It was either that, or drag her kicking and screaming. I chose the option that involved less of a struggle, as well as being the least likely to draw attention. Someone, grab Akamaru." Kakashi ordered as he sealed Kiba's body away to bring back to Konoha for his family to bury.

Hinata shakily grabbed the whimpering Akamaru and they continued on their way.

Making their way through the forest, no one said anything, most of the Genin were in shock at seeing one of their own die, while the Jōnin knew now wasn't the time to talk.

Soon they reached the only town in the Land of Waves and they didn't see anyone around, at least not anyone alive.

Numerous bodies laid in the streets, some even strung up or impaled on pikes, likely as a warning to anyone that gets in the warring bandits' way.

'This is a ghost town.' Naruko thought in sadness at seeing even women, children, and elderly among the dead.

It was sad to see what was likely once a prosperous town reduced to this, and all because of one greedy bastard. Naruko clenched her fists in anger, Gato should be lucky he's already dead, otherwise she'd kill him herself, and she wouldn't do it quickly either.

After walking through the town, they soon returned to the forest again, and soon happened upon a large manor that looked abandoned.

'This was likely Gato's base here in Wave. Looks like it was abandoned after his death. We can use it as a stronghold for our time here.' Kakashi thought, before turning to the others.

"We'll be using this as our base of operations here in the Wave Country. Get settled and then scout the surrounding area, set up traps if you can or anything to alert us of any bandits that come here. Once all that is done, we'll group up to go over the plan for taking care of the bandits, Yōkai if they get involved, and missing-nin, if there are any. For now, you have your orders, I'm going to send one of my ninken to the Hokage requesting backup. Be on guard when you're on patrol and even while in the base, we can't risk being caught off guard again." Kakashi said, getting nods from everyone, while he saw a few were still shaken from the encounter with the Yōkai and bandits, and seeing Kiba die.

Kakashi can only hope he can prevent any more deaths, but something told him that by the end of this, not all of them will be returning to Konoha alive.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we've had our first death, Kiba dying protecting Hinata, who has also made her first kill. We also see what remains of Wave Country after being attacked by numerous bandits, not only that but the Ninja have found a stronghold in the form of Gato's old base of operations. Finally Kakashi will be requesting backup for the mission, who will it be I wonder. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be picking up where we left off, with the Ninja setting up their new base along with the reveal Naruko's Hanyō status to the rest of the group, along with a surprise at the end and more character deaths, a lot more. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised:9/26/19**

After the teams had gotten their belongings settled into Gato's former residence, they went about setting up traps around the base. With the help of Naruko and her Shadow Clones, they managed to set up various traps to either cripple or kill any bandits that get near them. Along with Kushina telling Naruko how to set up a perimeter seal to alert them of anyone that manages to get by the traps.

The Jōnin, meanwhile, dug tunnels under the base using Earth Ninjutsu, Gai's Taijutsu, along with Neji and Hinata's the Byakugan. The tunnels were made so they can safely get passed the traps, while making sure the tunnels weren't built near or under any bandit traps.

Finally, after several hours all the traps, seals, and tunnels were finished. With the teams now grouped up back together in their base, in what they guessed used to be Gato's office.

"Now Kakashi, tell us why she looks like that." Kurenai demanded while pointing at Naruko, who hadn't put her disguise back on, and glaring at the masked Jōnin.

The other Jōnin and Genin were also wondering about Naruko's appearance, with the Genin also wanting to know about the red Chakra that they saw surrounding her.

Naruko, Satsuki, Yakumo, and Himari all tensed at this, with the latter three slowly moving in front of Naruko; with Satsuki putting a hand on her kunai pouch, Yakumo ready to cast a Genjutsu, and Himari gripping Murasame. They were ready to defend their teammate/friend/mistress, should any of them try attacking her.

Kakashi looked at Naruko and saw her nervous expression.

"It's your choice to tell them or not." Kakashi said, considering it was Naruko's secret.

_"It's alright if you don't want to tell them, Naru-chan."_ Kushina said comfortingly.

'But what if they hate me? See me as just an abomination? What if they blame me for… what happened?' Naruko thought, while still feeling the shock off seeing one of her classmates die.

**"Then fuck 'em. If they see you as a monster or a demon, or they blame you for his death, then they aren't worth your time."** Said Katsumi, not caring about the opinions of some humans, the only humans she cared about were very small in number, counting her mate and Naruko.

Kushina nodded in agreement, if they wanted to hate or fear Naruko for her nature, then that just shows how foolish they are. But if any of them try and hurt their daughter, they won't live long enough to realize how stupid that is.

Naruko looked at her teammates, seeing them ready to defend her, making the Hanyō smile in appreciation, before sighing and looked to Kakashi.

"Tell them, they'd find out eventually. Better they find out now than on their own." Said Naruko, as she gave Kakashi a nod to go right ahead.

"Find out what? Someone better tell me what the hell is going on right now?!" Kurenai demanded, with her emotions still running high from her students death.

"What I'm about to tell you all is a secret that only I, my team, and Himari are aware of. This does not leave this room, you don't tell anyone, not your family, not your friends, not the Hokage, no one. I don't care if your life is being threatened you don't tell anyone. Am I clear?" Kakashi said glaring at them all, with Gai and Asuma looking confused, as they thought he'd just tell them about Naruko being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. So, what else was there?

Kakashi wanted to make sure this didn't get out, as if it was revealed to at least one other person in Konoha, or anywhere else in fact, then it wouldn't be long before word got to the other nations. If word got out that Konoha's Jinchuuriki was also a Hanyō, born from an unknown and potentially powerful Yōkai and the "Red Death", then the other nations would do anything to either eliminate Naruko as a potential threat to their village or capture her to be turned into a weapon or breeding stock to create a Hanyō army.

It'd be worse if someone like Danzo got his hands on Naruko, or Kami forbid, Orochimaru.

"Alright, what happened for Naruko's change in appearance and the power she displayed is because she is a Hanyō, meaning she's half-human and half-Yōkai. The power she displayed was her own inner Yōki, or Demonic Energy." Kakashi revealed, much to their shock, and fear for some of the Genin.

He didn't tell them about the Kyuubi as that was something only the Hokage or Naruko herself can tell people, and he didn't want to cause more problems than necessary with revealing to major secrets. Also, he made sure to keep Himari's status as a Bakeneko a secret also, since it was something that was agreed upon by Team Seven. After all, a Hanyō that was born of a powerful Kunoichi and an unknown Yokai is one thing. But being an actual Yōkai of the same species as the Nibi was another thing all together.

Especially when Bakeneko are known as some of the most powerful and dangerous Yōkai, due to their raw power and bloodlust. Making them very dangerous opponents, especially if they lose control of their bloodlust and go berserk. Despite only being a Two-Tailed Bijū, the current Nibi was said to be able to fight on par, and even win, against the stronger Bijū-Class Daiyōkai.

"What?! And you haven't told the Hokage?!" Kurenai demanded, while glaring at Kakashi, who remained unfazed.

"No, and I'm not going to. If Naruko wishes to inform the Hokage, then that's her decision." Said Kakashi.

"And about us, huh? Were you going to tell us we were working with that… thing?!" Kurenai demanded now, glaring at Naruko, who flinched while her teammates glare at the woman.

"Call her a 'thing' again and see what happens." Said Satsuki in a low and dangerous tone.

"Or what genin?" Kurenai said with a sneer.

*THUNK*

"Or the next one goes in your head." Satsuki said, with her arm outstretched, while a trail of blood came from Kurenai's cheek with a kunai embedded in the wall behind her.

"Enough! There will no fighting amongst ourselves!" Kakashi said, while glaring at both Satsuki and Kurenai, making them both back down.

"Now then which of you have no problem with Naruko being a Hanyō?" Questioned Kakashi, wanting to know who he'll have to keep a close eye on.

"Meh, she's still the same troublesome girl." Shikamaru said, before walking over to stand with Team Seven.

"Yeah, the only difference I see is the hair and eyes, along with having an even bigger temper." Added Choji, while joining his teammate.

"Sh-she's st-still N-Naruko to me." Said Hinata, as she walked over while still holding Akamaru, who gave a nod in agreement, causing Kurenai to look at her and the ninken in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! How can any of you stand with her, she's not human! She shouldn't even exist!" Kurenai shouted, with Ino nodding in agreement, while looking at Naruko fearfully of what she was.

"Such abominations go against fate; she should have been killed years ago." Said Neji, while looking at Naruko in disgust.

Tenten stood silently by Neji, agreeing that Naruko was a monster, given everything she's heard about Yōkai and Hanyō, they were only monsters. What she saw with the Kappa and Suiko only reinforced that view.

Asuma looked at Kurenai and Ino in disappointment, before joining his other two students.

"Asuma?" Kurenai said in disbelief that he'd side against her.

"Chiriku is my friend, and if he says she's good, then she's good." Said Asuma, knowing his old comrade was a good judge of character.

The only ones that didn't take a side were Shino, Gai, and Lee, who all didn't know Naruko that well and would judge her for who she was, not what she was.

"I can't believe any of you! She's a monster and an abomination! How do we even know the Kappa and Suiko didn't attack us because they sensed her?! In fact, maybe she summoned them to attack us!" Kurenai shouted, while glaring at Naruko, who looked shocked and hurt at the accusation.

Satsuki and Himari scowled, preparing to rip her apart, but Kakashi stopped them while shaking his head.

"Kurenai, I'd think very carefully at what you say next, if I were you." Kakashi warned.

"I know what I'm saying! If it wasn't for that freak, Kiba would still be alive!" Retorted Kurenai.

**"THAT LITTLE FUCKING WHORE! LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT SO I CAN TEAR THAT BITCHES TONGUE FROM HER SKULL AND WATCH HER CHOKE ON HER OWN DAMN BLOOD!"** Katsumi roared as she stomped across the mindscape, dragging Kushina behind her, who was trying to restrain Katsumi from brutally murdering the woman. Even if Kushina wanted to do so as well, she didn't want to mentally scar her daughter.

"I-it's no-not Na-Naruko's f-fault." Hinata said, getting angry at how closed-minded and biased her Sensei was being.

"Stay out of this Hinata, this has nothing to do with you." Said Kurenai, only to look shocked when Hinata looked at her with a light glare.

"Ye-yes it d-does! It's not Naruko's fault Kiba is dead, it's ours, yours and mine! He died protecting me because I froze up after I ki-killed someone! I shouldn't have frozen up, I shouldn't have even been on this mission, I wasn't ready for it; but I didn't take Kakashi-sensei's offer to stay in the village! And you knew I wasn't ready! You're our sensei and knew I wouldn't be able to handle this, that I don't like hurting people, you could have forced me to stay in the village, but you didn't! I don't know why, maybe you believed I was ready, maybe it was to help increase my confidence that I could hold my own, I don't know! But you knew how I was and didn't do anything! So, it's both our faults Kiba died, mine for freezing up and needing to be saved, and yours for letting your personal feelings control you!" Hinata said, with everyone looking at the normally shy girl in surprise, given she hardly stuttered throughout her entire speech.

Kurenai couldn't believe that Hinata was blaming her and herself for Kiba's death. What's worse was that she couldn't find a way to argue against it, otherwise it'd just make herself look even more like an incompetent sensei. Either for not knowing her own students personal feelings or bringing them on a mission they weren't ready for.

"Alright, that's enough. We're still on a mission and in hostile territory, so back on track everyone. For now, we're waiting for the backup to get here. So, until then, we'll only be scouting out the surrounding area and all the bandit encampments in the Wave Country. Collect all information you can; the numbers, weapons, along with the presence of any possible missing-nin, anything you can find out. It's nearly dark out, so now is the perfect time to scout out what we're up against, since the bandits will have their guards down or are even asleep, but don't engage anyone if you can avoid it." Kakashi said, while looking around at everyone with a stern gaze.

It shouldn't take long for the reinforcements to arrive, given the message he sent to the Hokage said it was urgent. At the shortest it should be three hours to arrive, at the longest five hours.

'Hopefully they can arrive here soon.' Thought Kakashi, while looking at Kurenai and those that sided with her against Naruko.

Right now, he can't trust any of them not to try something against Naruko. If it comes down to it, Kakashi fears he'll have to put them down himself, as if they try it once, they'll likely try again and he wasn't sure any of the others could be able to do it.

He just hoped it doesn't come to that.

*Later*

Naruko entered her assigned room in the base with Satsuki, Yakumo, and Himari following her there, since the three of them have decided to sleep with Naruko in her room. None of them wanted her to be left alone, in the event that those who hate her for being a Hanyō would try something in the middle of the night.

Even though Kakashi is staying in the room just across the hall, they weren't taking any chances.

After Kakashi gave them their orders, they had all been sent out in different directions to scout the area, while keeping in contact with radios. And whenever they came across a bandit camp, they reported it to Kakashi, back at the base, who would mark down the locations of the camps on a map of Wave Country, that he managed to find.

Nearly four hours later, their backup arrived in the form of Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, and Genma Shiranui. When they did, Kakashi recalled everyone back to base and filled the three in what had happened so far. He had also told them about Naruko's Hanyō nature, knowing it wouldn't do for them to find out some other way. Thankfully, Anko and Yugao didn't hate Naruko, though they were disappointed in Kurenai when she tried getting them to take her side. Both were disappointed, and even a little angry, with their friend for blaming Naruko for something she couldn't control and even trying to pin Kiba's death on her.

Yugao had been one of Naruko's Anbu guards when she was little. And knew if she was really an evil Hanyō, then everyone in Konoha would have been dead long ago. While Anko could empathize with Naruko, given her past affiliation with Orochimaru, and knew what it was like to be hated for something she couldn't control. Genma was neutral as well, which was better than being antagonistic to Naruko.

After they had all gotten acquainted, their sleeping arrangements had all been made, with Kakashi giving a warning to not get to comfortable or relaxed, since there's always the chance that something could happen, even in a place where you feel safe.

Satsuki, Himari, and Yakumo looked at Naruko in worry, given the redhead hasn't said a thing since the others found out she was a Hanyō.

"Naruko, are you alright?" Satsuki asked, with Naruko responding by looking at them with a painfully fake smile.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruko asked.

"You're upset, because of those that hate you for being a Hanyō and for what Yūhi said." Yakumo stated, causing Naruko to look off to the side with a sad expression.

"Being hated isn't anything new for me, neither is hearing people call me a freak or monster." Said Naruko, having long since grown used to being hated and called names by the villagers.

Honestly, the villagers opinions no longer even mattered to Naruko; she had her moms, her teammates/friends, and that's all that really mattered to Naruko. Finally, having a family and people that truly care about her.

"Then what is it?" Satsuki asked, knowing something was still bothering her.

"I'm just… worried. Worried something will happen to you, all of you. That you'll be attacked for being friends with me." Naruko said, with the three looking at her in surprise at her admittance.

That's what's worrying her, that they'll be targeted for associating with her. While this touched them that she was concerned for them, they were also mildly annoyed that she thought they couldn't defend themselves.

"While that's sweet Naruko, we can take care of ourselves. Anyone that tries coming after you, or us, will regret it." Satsuki said.

"She's right Mistress. As long as I live, no one will ever hurt you and your loved ones, anyone that tries will die slowly." Himari said, while gripping Murasame.

"Yeah, we'll protect you too. And Yuhi was wrong, you aren't a monster. She's the monster." Said Yakumo, while muttering the last part to herself, though the others still heard her, and they looked at her in confusion.

"Yakumo, what exactly is your problem with Kurenai?" Naruko asked, with Satsuki and Himari also wanting to know, given that on the way to the Wave Country, they noticed Yakumo would glare at Kurenai as if she wanted to trap her in a nasty Genjutsu.

Yakumo looked at them hesitantly, not wanting to tell them about her Ido. But then she remembered when Naruko told them about her being a Hanyō, even at the risk of being rejected, she still told them. Maybe she should trust them as well.

"Before I was put on Team Seven, I was given a special tutor to help me become a Ninja. But because of my weak body, I couldn't perform any of the physical activities required of a Ninja, so instead I decided to become a Ninja with only my Genjutsu. My tutor was Kurenai Yuhi, one of the best Genjutsu users in Konoha. I had hoped she would help me achieve my dream of becoming a Ninja." Yakumo said, before gaining a dark expression.

"Instead, she refused to train me, while trying to get me to give up on becoming a Ninja and take a different path in life. But I refused to give up and so I trained on my own, not only to become a Ninja, but also to surpass Kurenai in Genjutsu to show I was better than her. But Kurenai even took that from me, when she put a seal on me locking away my powers and… something else." Yakumo said, hesitantly at the end.

"Something else?" Asked Satsuki.

"Yes. It's a split personality or manifestation of my powers, I don't really know. All I know is that it calls itself the Ido, a creature that could take control of me and use my powers. I learned about it from the Hokage, not long before joining Team Seven, and how it took control of me and… killed my parents." Yakumo revealed, while looking down and waiting for them to shout at her and call her a monster.

Instead, she felt a pair arms wrap around her. Looking up in surprise, Yakumo saw Naruko hugging her.

"If you think that's going to scare us off or make us hate you, then you're wrong." Naruko said, with a kind smile.

"She's right. You are still the same Yakumo that we know." Added Himari, with Satsuki nodding in agreement.

Yakumo looked at them in surprise that they still accepted her, before she returned the hug, relieved that they weren't afraid of her.

"And Kurenai was wrong to seal your powers. She should have been there to help you, instead she didn't even try and tried making you give up. Well, now it's time for you to show her that she was wrong to throw you aside and show her what a true Genjutsu Mistress can do." Naruko said, while looking at Yakumo with determination, much to the Kurama heiress's surprise at her words, before nodding.

"Right!"

"Just one more question. If she sealed your powers, then how can you still cast Genjutsu?" Satsuki asked, with Yakumo looking at her, before shrugging.

"The Hokage had someone put a new seal on me that locked away the Ido but let me still use my powers." Yakumo answered.

"Who?" Naruko asked.

"Some flamboyant old man, that kept doing stupid dances whenever he introduced himself." Replied Yakumo, this only confused the three further.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep, we'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." Said Himari.

The other three nodded in agreement and got ready for bed with Naruko, Satsuki, and Himari stripping down to their lingerie as usual. Yakumo, who is wearing a pink sleeping gown, turned bright red at this, while also feeling jealous when she saw how mature they all looked.

Looking at them, Yakumo saw Satsuki and Himari cuddling up to Naruko, with Satsuki on her left and Himari on top of her.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Naruko asked, while looking at Yakumo, who hadn't moved from her spot.

"Wh-what?! I-in be-bed, wi-with yo-you?" Yakumo stuttered, while blushing brightly at the thought of being in bed with Naruko. Soon her eyes got a semi-glazed over-look as several images appeared in her head; all of them involving her and Naruko in very risqué positions, along with a few that included Satsuki or Himari being there, with there even being some with all four together.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Naruko asked, while tilting her head, given how she, Satsuki, and Himari had all shared a bed ever since the Fire Temple and didn't see the problem of Yakumo joining.

'Why does she have to be so dense and lovable?' Satsuki mentally groaned.

'Oh, Mistress wants to get three lovely ladies in bed with her, I love it!' Thought Himari excitedly.

"No, no, no! It just surprised me is all." Yakumo said, before laying down on Naruko's right side with some space still between them.

Only to squeak in surprise when Naruko's arm wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Night Satsuki, Himari, Yakumo." Naruko said.

"Night Naruko/Mistress." Said Satsuki and Himari.

"Night… Naruko." Said Yakumo, before closing her eyes.

Unknown to the girls, once they all fell asleep, some of Naruko's Yōki was absorbed into Yakumo, making the girl shift in her sleep.

_**"Hehehehehehe. Soon Yakumo, soon you'll embrace me, embrace us~"**_

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Naruko gave a shout as she swung her Chakra Chain around, with the spiked tip slicing through any nearby bandits. Nearby, Satsuki threw kunai or shuriken at bandits, while Himari cuts through anyone with the Murasame, causing all of them to fall over dead with black curse marks covering their bodies, and hidden a safe distance away was Yakumo, trapping all the bandits in Genjutsu.

Three days have passed since the reveal of Naruko being a Hanyō. On the day after their backup arrived, the hard part of the mission began, eliminating all the warring bandit groups in Wave Country.

They had all been sent to different camps with orders to eliminate everyone present, Genma was sent with Team Eight both to act as a temporary fourth member and more combat support, while Anko and Yugao worked as a pair together. Kakashi started out with sending each team to some of the smaller bandit camps, while steadily working their way up to the bigger camps.

This camp that Naruko and her teammates were dealing with was their fifteenth one in five days, with Kakashi even letting them handle it themselves once he saw they were more than capable. As well as after making sure Satsuki and Yakumo didn't freeze up after making their first kills. He didn't have to worry about Himari, given she was no stranger to killing.

Soon the girls had dealt with all the bandits and grouped up with each other.

"Okay, that's everyone, let's head back and report to Kakashi-sensei." Satsuki said, after seeing that all the bandits were dead.

The others nodded and prepared to return to base. However, before they could get far, Naruko stumbled before placing her hands on her knees to steady herself.

"Naruko? What is it, are you alright?" Asked Satsuki in worry when she saw her friend's wide-eyed expression.

'Wh-what is this? This evil feeling?' Naruko thought.

**"Negative emotions, and strong ones from the feeling. Naruko, you and your team have to get back and tell the scarecrow to bring everyone back, now."** Katsumi said seriously.

Whatever, or whoever, was radiating these negative emotions, they were a threat greater than any of these bandits or any potential missing-nin.

"W-we have to get back. We have to get back now!" Naruko shouted urgently, much to her teammates surprised at her tone, before nodding as they all immediately took off running.

*Later-Base*

Reaching the base, the girls ran in to where Kakashi is, only to stop short when they saw Teams Eight and Nine, or at least most of them. A few members were missing, namely Neji, Tenten, and Kurenai, while the members that were present looked worse for wear. Hinata looked to be in a state of permanent shock, Shino still looked like his usual self, but a closer look showed he was shaking, Lee had tears streaming from his eyes while kneeling beside Gai, who was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Kakashi." Naruko said, turning the Jōnin's attention away from the two teams to his own.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Naruko asked, though all four of them felt they already knew the answer but didn't want to admit it.

"There were… complications. Teams Eight and Nine were working together to take down one of the larger bandit camps, only when they got there everyone was already dead, and the perpetrators were still present. Those that returned, they're the only survivors." Kakashi said, with Team Sevens eyes widening in shock, before looking to what was left of the two teams.

"How… how many were there?" Satsuki asked, wondering how many new enemies they have to face.

"Two, there were only two." Revealed Kakashi, much to his students shock.

Two people did this?!

What Kakashi didn't tell them was that the survivors had also given him a description of their attackers and what he heard didn't bode well for any of them. Given their attackers had been wearing black cloaks.

Black cloaks with red clouds.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep the group was divided, for a time, on Naruko's Hanyō status but that doesn't seem to be a problem with most of them now dead and that hands of the Akatsuki no less. What could the Akatsuki be doing in the Land of Waves, could it be they're after Naruko or is it something else, and who are the members they'll encounter as well. Not only that but Yakumo has revealed the existence of the Ido to her teammates, along the Ido not being as locked away as everyone believes, what will come of this. You'll all just have to stay tuned for the next chapter. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated this story but I'm back and continuing the Wave Arc. Here we'll be seeing three teams being formed to continue the mission, as even with the Akatsuki's presence they still have a mission to complete. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Kakashi looked at the gathered groups in the base. Three days had passed since the surviving members of Teams Eight and Nine had returned from their encounter with the Akatsuki.

He didn't know why reason the Akatsuki could be here, in the Land of Waves, and he wasn't eager to find out.

He had managed to get a description of the two Akatsuki members from Lee and Shino. From the descriptions he was given, and a looking through the Bingo Book, Kakashi knew the two were Kakuzu of Takigakure and Hidan of Yugakure, two very dangerous missing-nin.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get much information on their abilities, other than that Kakuzu used a Jutsu that made his skin as hard as stone, while Hidan seemed to have some form of immortality, given any wounds they managed to inflict on him did nothing to slow him down. In addition to that, he seemed to know a Jutsu that formed a bond between him and his target, with any wound that Hidan inflicts on himself, also appearing on his opponent.

They didn't know how it worked, only that his skin turned black and white like a skeleton, and that he drew a symbol on the ground in blood.

Immediately after they finished their report, Kakashi had Yakumo put up her strongest multi-layer Genjutsu around the base and tunnels connected to it, making it so only those affiliated with Konoha could enter. He wasn't going to risk the Akatsuki finding them, unfortunately given how powerful the Genjutsu was, Yakumo was now out of commission and needed to recover.

This lead Kakashi to sending another message to the Hokage, requesting more backup, letting him know the situation has escalated beyond anything they could have imagined. And while Kakashi would have liked to wait for the backup to arrive, they still had a mission to do and they couldn't risk the remaining bandits and missing-nin banding together, or worse, joining up with the Akatsuki to find them.

Thankfully, Gai had woken up and was still in fighting condition, but now had a solemn air around him with the loss of two of his students.

"Okay, I just got a message from the Hokage, our backup will be here in a day or two, give or take. Until then, we still have worked to do and continue with clearing out the bandits and missing-nin. Now I know some of you are still shaken, probably even scared, with the loss of some of our comrades, but we can't sit here and do nothing. If we do, that will give our enemies time to rally together and regroup, and we can't let that happen." Kakashi said, with his fellow Jōnin nodding in agreement.

"But we also have to play it smart, with these two new enemies, we have to be on high alert. So, from now on, there will be three groups, each with a tracker or sensor to detect if either of these unknowns are close by. If they are, you are not to engage them or reveal yourselves. If you do, there is a good chance that you will die." Said Kakashi, knowing all members of Akatsuki are at least S-Rank and are not to be engaged by Genin, or a single Jōnin

"Now then, the teams are as follows; Team One will consist of me, Naruko, Satsuki, and Himari. Team Two will be Genma, Choji, Shino, and Ino. And Team Three will be made up of Gai, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Yugao, Anko, and Asuma will stay here to guard Yakumo until she wakes up, along with radioing in, if there are any messages or delays on the backup." Kakashi said.

The teams were set up so that each one would have a member that'd be able to sense if the Akatsuki are close by.

Naruko with her Negative Emotion Sensing for Team One.

Shino's bugs and Ino's sensory skills for Team Two.

And Hinata's Byakugan for Team Three.

Kakashi switched Shino and Shikamaru because, while Ino did have sensory skills as a member of the Yamanaka Clan, she was also one of the Genin that didn't take her training seriously, so they weren't up to par on what they should be. He also didn't want a team to be a member short, and given how Shino and Shikamaru have similar fighting styles, the team dynamics wouldn't have to change much. Plus, Gai and Lee have experience working with the Byakugan, thanks to Neji.

"Okay, now then, here are the targets. Team Two will go here, from the information we gathered a team of Ame ninja were spotted, likely sent here to profit off the fighting or gain control of Wave Country and the bandits. Team Three will deal with three terrorist Ninja, all of whom each possess a different elemental Kekkei Genkai, if our information is correct. And lastly, Team One will be dealing with a criminal gang called the Kurosuki Family, likely hear to recruit new members. Those are your orders, complete them quickly and efficiently, while drawing as little attention as possible, understood." Kakashi said, while looking at them all seriously.

They couldn't afford to waste too much time dealing with their targets, as the longer they fought, the more likely the Akatsuki could show up and Kakashi would prefer if he didn't have to hear that more of his allies were killed.

Genma and Gai both nodded grimly, they knew that now wasn't the time to hold back against enemies. They needed to go straight for the kill, while also not doing anything to catch unwanted attention. But if that happened, they'll make sure the Genin can escape, while they cover them.

Kakashi looked at his fellow Jōnin and knew what they were thinking, he just hopes that it doesn't come to that, but given what's already happened so far, he doubts it'll be easy for at least one team.

*Later*

*With Team One*

After leaving the base, the three teams had split off to complete their objectives. Currently, Team One was remaining hidden high in the trees as they traveled to where the Kurosuki Family was located.

Soon they all stopped when Kakashi held up his hand and pulled out a small telescope. Looking Kakashi spotted their targets, the Kurosuki Family.

'Hm, I count at least twenty, possibly more hidden away for an ambush. That guy with the cloak also seems to be the leader, and what's that on his back?' Kakashi thought, while looking at the one cloaked man, who seemed to be carrying a large object on his back.

Suddenly, before Kakashi could continue his reconnaissance, the cloaked man pulled a pair of twin swords that sparked with electricity and held them up in an X fashion.

"Lightning Ball!" The man shouted, before launching a ball of lightning at where Team One was located.

'What?!' Kakashi thought.

"Move now!" Said Kakashi as they jumped out of the way of the attack, just as it impacted and destroyed their hiding spot.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Four little Konoha Ninja, and even better, Sharingan no Kakashi himself, quite the honor." The man said, while pulling down his hood, showing his face and long green hair, with Kakashi being surprised at who it was, before getting a closer look at his swords.

"You're Raiga Kurosuki, the Thunder of the Hidden Mist and wielder of the Kiba blades." Kakashi stated, while immediately being on guard at seeing a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Raiga laughed darkly and stepped forward as he spun his blades in his hands, leaving trails of lightning as he did.

"Guilty as charge. You know when I came to this country, I had hoped to find out where Zabuza had ran off to. Unfortunately, he was long gone when I arrived, so I figured I might as well get some new recruits for my family, and perhaps hold some funerals. But seeing you, Kakashi Hatake, I always did wish to find out who is truly the master of Lightning Style between the two of us. The Thunder of the Mist or the Copycat? Let's find out, shall we!" Raiga said while smiling widely, before charging towards Kakashi with the Kiba blades.

"Naruko, Satsuki, Himari, you three handle the others, I'll deal with Raiga." Kakashi said, before pulling up his headband, revealing his Sharingan and taking out a kunai, which he charged with Lightning Chakra.

Nodding, the Genin all jumped towards the bandits, while Kakashi jumped away with Raiga following him until they were out of sight. This was for two reasons, the first so his students didn't get caught in the crossfire, and the second was that Raiga was known to be able to summon natural lightning, which would definitely draw attention.

'Not mention he was somehow able to know exactly where we were hiding, even from a far distance.' Kakashi thought as he stood across from Raiga.

"Hmhmhm, good idea, this way we won't have to worry about any interruptions." Raiga said, before stabbing his swords into the ground and going through a series of handseals.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Raiga said, as a thick fog of mist surrounded both him and Kakashi.

Kakashi's grip on the kunai tightened as he could no longer see Raiga, even his Sharingan could no longer penetrate through the mist, showing the swordsmen had used plenty of Chakra to create it.

'The trademark of the Seven Swordsmen, the Silent Killing Technique.' Kakashi thought, knowing this made things more difficult, thankfully he was also skilled in this technique.

Looking around the mist, Kakashi listened for even the littlest of sounds.

"Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning!"

Kakashi jumped into the air when several thunderbolts came cutting through the ground towards him, only to gasp when Raiga appeared above him and stabbed him with the Kiba blades.

"It's over!" Raiga said, only for 'Kakashi' to vanish in a burst of lightning, showing it was just a clone.

Thankfully, thanks to the Kiba blades, he wasn't injured by the clone and fell back to the ground, looking around.

"Where are you copycat." Raiga muttered, while spinning his blades around.

"Lightning Transmission!" Kakashi said as he and a Shadow Clone charged towards Raiga, both with Raikiri's connected by a stream of lightning that was set to slice Raiga in half.

Though Raiga immediately jumped over it, while aimed his swords at both Kakashi's.

"Lightning Ball!" Said Raiga, launching two balls of lightning at both.

The clone dispelled, while Kakashi substituted himself with a log.

'How does he keep knowing where I'm going to be and when I'm attacking? It's like he has something similar to the Sharingan or Byakugan, but Raiga doesn't have a Dojutsu. Could it be whatever he has hidden under that cloak? If he has some secret weapon, I need to do something to get rid of it.' Kakashi thought.

"Copycat, if you don't come out, then I'll just force you out, get ready to feel the wrath of THUNDER!" Raiga said, while holding his swords together and surrounding them with lightning.

"Fangs of Lightning!" Raiga said, before sending a lightning bolt into the sky, creating storm clouds to call down lightning strikes.

'Oh, crap baskets.' Kakashi thought, while readying himself for what comes next.

*With Naruko, Satsuki, and Himari*

Himari landed on the ground while sheathing Murasame, as five the Kurosuki members hit the ground dead after being slashed by the demon sword and inflicted with its poisonous curse.

Satsuki, meanwhile, jumped around throwing shuriken and kunai around four members, wrapping ninja wire around them. Once all of them were wrapped in wire, Satsuki pulled the wire taut, cutting through their bodies and their throats.

Finally, the remaining bandits were impaled by Naruko's foxfire coated Chakra Chains.

"That's the last of them." Satsuki said, while looking around and seeing all of them were dead.

"Yeah, come on let's go find Kakashi-sensei and see if he's dealt with Raiga, or needs help." Naruko said.

Nodding in the agreement, the three girls took off jumping through the trees to where Kakashi and Raiga had gone. When they arrived and saw the area covered in mist, but no sign of Kakashi or Raiga, but they could see flashes of lightning and even lightning crashing down from the sky.

"They're in there, I can sense them along with… someone else." Naruko said, while feeling confused when she sensed a third person in the mist.

"Is it an enemy or ally?" Asked Himari.

"I… don't know, they seem to be staying close to Raiga, very close, like they're being carried." Said Naruko.

Frowning, Satsuki looked into the mist with her Sharingan hoping to catch a glimpse of where they are, only to curse when she couldn't see anything. They had to do something, but they also couldn't just charge in recklessly.

"Naruko, do you that you'd be able to grab Raiga with your chains from here?" Satsuki asked.

"Maybe, I'd have to time it just right to grab him, otherwise he'll be on guard." Naruko said, before looking back into the mist.

Closing her eyes, Naruko focused on Raiga's location, 'watching' as he fought against Kakashi, while moving around quickly and quietly through the mist. After a few moments, she finally saw a chance when Raiga and Kakashi were in a deadlock.

Immediately, four chains emerged from her back and shot into the mist, where she wrapped them around Raiga's arms and legs, spreading them apart and sealing his Chakra.

"What is thi-GAH!" Raiga choked, when Kakashi impaled him through the chest with his Raikiri.

When Kakashi saw the familiar chains appear and restrain Raiga, he knew that his team had finished off the rest of the Kurosuki family, and he didn't waste a second to use his signature attack and finish Raiga off.

Removing his hand, Kakashi watched as the chains vanished, dropping Raiga's body, while Naruko, Satsuki, and Himari jumped down.

"Good job taking care of the other Kurosuki Family, and thanks for the help with the chains. Things were starting to get difficult there." Said Kakashi, while covering his eye, before looking at Raiga's body and saw the thing that he was carrying on his back was moving.

"Raiga!" Said a small voice as the 'thing' came out of the cloak, revealing itself to be a young boy.

'So that's how he could predict my movements.' Kakashi thought, seeing the kids eyes glowing red, showing he had some form of Dojutsu.

Though it was sad when the boy tried channeling his Chakra into Raiga's body, likely in attempt to revive him, showing the he did care about the swordsman.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked, while crouching down when the boy realized Raiga was truly dead.

"Ranmaru." Answered Ranmaru as he looked down in sadness.

"He was your friend, wasn't he." Stated Kakashi, with Ranmaru nodding.

"Yes, Raiga carried me with him, wherever he went, allowing me to see the outside world. In return, I became his eyes and helped him. Now he's gone." Ranmaru said.

This made Kakashi frown, since that made Ranmaru an accomplice to everything Raiga's done since he started helping him. But from Kakashi could guess, Raiga was also the first person to care about Ranmaru, even if he only saw him as a tool, he still helped him, which would be enough for Ranmaru to help Raiga.

"Well if you want, you could come back to Konoha with us, I'm sure Raiga would want you be somewhere safe." Kakashi offered.

"…Okay." Ranmaru said, since he didn't have anywhere else to go.

Nodding, Kakashi sealed away Raiga's body, while grabbing the Kiba blades.

"So, who wants to take the Kiba Blades?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his students.

"Why are you giving them to us, Sensei?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't really need these, so I think it would be best if one of you took them." Kakashi said, knowing how beneficial it is to possess one of the Seven Swords of the Mist. So long as they don't become reliant on it.

Himari already had the Murasame, so she didn't need them. While Satsuki and Naruko were pondering on which one of them should take the swords.

"**Let Satsuki take them, Naruko. I already have some blades in mind for you to wield; ones that will be superior to the Kiba Blades."** Katsumi said, knowing that the swords she plans to give Naruko will be of very high quality.

After all, they were made from her fangs.

Seeing her mother's logic, along with how the Kiba would be more suited for Satsuki, since she showed to have a Lightning Affinity when they had their Elemental Affinities tested. Turning Kakashi, Naruko told him that it would be best if Satsuki had the Kiba Blades, to which Kakashi agreed to, while being impressed with how mature Naruko was being by giving up one of the Seven Swords of the Mist.

With the decision made, Satsuki seals the Twin Blades into a scroll until they can get her a proper sheath for them, before heading back to base with Ranmaru in tow.

*With Team Three*

Gai and his three Genin walked through the abandoned town in Wave Country, searching for any signs of the terrorist ninja they were hunting. Hinata had her Byakugan constantly activated to search for their targets or keep an eye out for the Akatsuki.

Looking around the town, Gai frowned when he noticed several destroyed buildings, and while they had seen several buildings destroyed when they first arrived, he saw that some of them looked to have only recently been taken down.

"Search the wreckage for any signs of what could have caused these buildings to be destroyed. Something tells me our targets may have been here and are possibly still be in the area." Gai ordered, with the Genin nodding and began searching through the rubble.

Crouching down, Gai looked over the remains of a building. Holding his hand close to it, Gai frowned when he felt heat radiating off of it.

'Still hot, whoever did this either has a very powerful fire affinity to cause this type of damage or… they possess the Lava Style Kekkei Genkai.' Gai thought, while looking more closely and seeing remnants of cooled lava, along with seeing glints of metal mixed in.

If one of the terrorist ninjas could use the Lava Style, that just made them even more dangerous, especially if they had a partner to use combination Jutsu with, given the pieces of metal that Gai could see.

'And what's this?' Gai wondered, while moving over to where he saw traces of what looked like black sand.

Grabbing some of the sand, Gai rubbed it between his fingers, before smelling it and realized what it was.

'Iron Sand!' Thought Gai in shock at finding Iron Sand, the weapon of the Sandaime Kazekage, here in Wave Country.

Even more so, since the only ones that should be able to use it are those who have the Magnet Style Kekkei Genkai, with the only known, and currently living, user of the Kekkei Genkai being the Yondaime Kazekage.

'Lava Style, Magnet Style, and perhaps an unknown third elemental Kekkei Genkai that can be used with the Lava Style. These opponents are not ones to take lightly, I'll have to end the fight before it can start otherwise…' Gai thought, while clenching his fist as his mind drifted back to the fight against Kakuzu and Hidan.

If only he had opened more of the gates, he might have been able to prevent what happened. Now he's lost two of his students and a fellow Jōnin, he won't make the same mistake. He won't hesitate to take out the terrorist ninja, before they can attack them.

Shaking away those thoughts, Gai returned to the task at hand, locating the terrorist ninja.

Though he immediately had to jump back as a spiral shaped piece of glowing metal was launched towards him, which released a shockwave and exploded into a storm of melting flames.

"Damn, we missed Metoro, guess this guy is stronger than he looks." Said a male voice, while getting a grunt from another person.

Looking in the direction the attack came from, Gai saw his attackers, identical twin males with matching crimson red eyes and wearing the same clothing. The only difference Gai could see, is that one's wearing gaudy earrings, while the other is wearing a flashy ring on his hand.

"You two, you are the terrorist ninja that are destroying these buildings, aren't you." Gai stated, with the one wearing the earrings smirking and nodding.

"That's right, the name's Etoro Konjiki, and this is my brother, Metoro. You'll have to forgive him if he doesn't talk much, he's more the strong silent type." Etoro said in a mock whisper.

"Why are you two destroying Wave? This country is already suffering enough and doesn't need people like you making it worse!" Gai said.

"Meh, don't really know or care. The boss just said to destroy the buildings, and destruction just so happens to be our specialty." Etoro said with a shrug, while Metoro grunted in annoyance.

"Enough talking. Let's just end this." Metoro said, before his body was suddenly covered in jet-black steel.

"Always the buzzkill." Etoro said.

Getting into a stance Gai prepared for a fight, but something Etoro said rang in his head.

'He said something about boss, meaning there's a third member.' Gai thought.

The only question left was, where were they?

*With Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata*

Lee jumped back and looked at his opponent that had ambushed him, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

It was a man that was watching them all with an impassive look and his arms crossed as he stood in a single spot, while around him swirled Iron Sand. The only thing he said was introducing himself as Kajura, before attacking them.

When he had shown up, Lee was the one to engage him in combat, while Shikamaru and Hinata hung back, the former to wait for a chance to capture Kajura with his shadow and the latter waiting for an opening. Unfortunately, Lee hasn't been able to land a hit on Kajura, thanks to his Iron Sand blocking all his attacks.

'Thank goodness that sand doesn't work as an automatic defense, otherwise this would be a lot more difficult, but still I have to get him away from his sand to allow Shikamaru and Hinata to strike.' Lee thought, before jumping on top of the roof of a building.

Pulling up his leg warmers, Lee removed his weights and dropped them, creating two craters.

"Now I can move faster." Lee stated, before vanishing in a burst of speed shocking Kajura.

He was further shocked when Lee moved faster than his Iron Sand and delivered a spin kick, knocking him out of the circle of sand. Seeing his chance Shikamaru made a handseal.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as his shadow shot forward, connecting to Kajura's and restraining him temporarily.

"Hinata go." The Nara said, knowing of the Hyūga Clan's ability to seal Chakra Points with the Gentle Fist.

"Right." Said Hinata, before rushing forward while Kajura was stunned.

"You're within my range of division. Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-two Palms!"

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

"And now to finish it! Gate of Opening, OPEN!" Lee said, while opening the first gate and unravelling his bandages.

Shikamaru canceled his Shadow Possession Jutsu, just as Lee kicked Kajura into the air until they were high up, before appearing behind Kajura and wrapping him in his bandage. Grabbing hold of Kajura, Lee then spun them both as they descended towards the ground.

"Primary Lotus!"

Lee jumped away at the last second and looked to see Kajura's painfilled expression, but other than that he was completely still.

Seeing the threat taken care of, Lee fell to his knees panting, given how opening the first gate left the target fatigued.

'I can't stop now, Gai-sensei will likely need help if there are more enemies.' Lee thought, while working with great effort to stand up and go help his sensei.

Though before any of the Genin could do anything, someone came flying out of nowhere at high speeds and crashed into a building. Shocked, the three Genin went and saw a young man partly buried in rubble, his skin a jet-black color though covered in cracks and falling off, revealing normal colored skin underneath, like he was wearing an armor that was shattered.

Hearing footsteps, the three looked and saw Gai approaching while carrying someone on his shoulder, who he dropped next to Kajura, showing an identical young man covered partly in burn marks and his neck bent at an unnatural angle. Lee spotted signs of Gai having also used the Eight Gates, from the fading redness of his skin, his veins bulging, and looking like he was having a hard time walking, he must have opened three gates.

"Are you three alright?" Gai asked, while seeing their enemy lying on the floor.

"Hai Gai-sensei, though I had to open the first gate to use the Lotus after Shikamaru and Hinata managed to incapacitate him." Lee said, with Gai nodding in understanding.

"Good, you three managed to work together to take down your opponent. Now let's return to base and report in." Gai said, while sealing away the three terrorist ninjas' bodies.

Nodding, the Genin joined and the Jōnin sensei all made a return to base.

*With Team Two*

Genma grunted as he jumped back from his opponent, while panting lightly. His opponent being none other than Aoi Rokusho, a former Ninja of Konoha, before he defected after stealing the Nidaime Hokage's prized weapon, the Raijin no Ken, and joining Amegakure.

He along with three Ame Genin were the ones sent here, his students were dealing with the Ame team, while he was dealing with Aoi personally.

Though if the Tokubetsu Jōnin was to be honest, the fight wasn't that difficult for him, given from what he remembered, Aoi's skills were average at best and it doesn't look like he's improved since then. The real problem was the Raijin, but from what Genma has seen, the guy didn't really know how to use it; plus, while he was no Asuma or Danzō, Genma was pretty proficient with the Wind Element, in his own right.

'Still, that doesn't make it any less deadly, even in incompetent hands.' Genma thought, before subtly coating his senbon with Wind Chakra.

"You'd think a member of the Hokage's Guard Platoon would be more of a challenge. But I guess it only proves that with the Raijin, I'm invincible." Aoi taunted.

Genma just smirked at Aoi's arrogance in wielding the Raijin.

"And that you should work on your awareness." Genma said, before firing his Wind Chakra-coated senbon at Aoi. Temporarily disrupting the blade of the Raijin and piercing through his throat and out the back of it. The traitor could only gasp as he choked on his own blood, while grasping his throat in a vain attempt to stem the bleeding. It wasn't long until Aoi dropped to the floor, dead.

'Glad that's over and I'm sure the Hokage will be glad to get this is back.' Genma thought, while sealing Aoi's body away, along with pocketing the Raijin, before placing a new senbon in his mouth.

Turning Genma saw the Genin returning having finished dealing with the Ame Genin, thanks to a mix of Shino's insects draining their Chakra, Ino possessing one of them and attacking their teammates, then finally Choji finishing them with his Human Boulder Jutsu.

Seeing they were done, Genma prepared to have them head back to base, before seeing Shino stiffen.

"Genma-taichō, they're here!" Shino said urgently, much to the Tokubetsu Jōnin's shock and worry.

Then they all felt the pressure crash down on them, with Genma being able to resist, but gritted his teeth at feeling, while the Genin had it worse. Shino doing a better job at hiding it but is still shaken from the feeling.

Turning around, Genma gulped when he saw the two cloak wearing individuals.

"Well look what we found Kakuzu, four sacrifices for Jashin-sama." Said the one carrying a large triple bladed scythe, while the one wearing a mask looked at Genma.

"Genma Shiranui, there is a good price on your head as one of the Hokage's personal bodyguards and possessing the Flying Thunder Formation Jutsu. Hidan, you can handle the brats, but leave Genma to me." Kakuzu said, wanting to cash in Genma's bounty and didn't want risk Hidan mutilating the body beyond recognition.

"Hey, fuck you Kakuzu, I already had to settle with sacrificing those brats we found earlier, and now Jashin-sama demands a more powerful sacrifice! You take the brats!" Hidan said, wanting a more powerful sacrifice for Jashin.

In response, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by his cloak and threw him over Genma, towards the Genin, with Hidan cursing Kakuzu the entire time he was airborne.

'Oh no!' Genma thought, before running to protect the Genin.

Only he was forced to jump back when Kakuzu suddenly appeared, with his skin now a dark grey color, and slammed his fist down where he once stood, forming a crater.

"You should focus more on the opponent in front of you." Kakuzu stated, making Genma grunt and prepare himself for another fight.

"Listen, you wanna collect my bounty then fine, you're welcome to try, but I'm dealing with your partner first." Genma said, Kakuzu glancing over his shoulder and seeing Hidan stalking towards the shaking Genin, before turning his focus back to Genma.

"You're worried about the runts? Good, you should be, as while I prefer keeping bodies intact and recognizable to collect my bounties, Hidan has no such restrictions. If you want to get to them, you'll have to kill me first." Kakuzu said, making Genma grit his teeth in anger, knowing there's nothing he can do.

He can't protect his friends' students and fight both these guys, but he also can't fight one of them and worry about them either. He also can't tell them to run, as that'd just separate them and leave them completely at the mercy of the other Akatsuki members. His only choice was to either find an opening to create some Shadow Clones and teleport the Genin back to the Base, or kill Kakuzu and hope they were able to hold off Hidan until he can help them.

Asuma already had to deal with Kurenai's death and Genma won't allow his friend to suffer even more than he already is with the death of two of his students. Nor will he fail Kurenai by allow another one of his late friend's students to die.

"So be it." Genma said, while preparing for what's likely to be the toughest fight of his life.

And quite possibly his last.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, the Akatsuki members in Wave Country are Hidan and Kakuzu, with both having been sent to cash in on the presence of any bounties they can find, and now they have found Team Two with Genma going against Kakuzu and the Genin having to deal with Hidan. Not only that but Satsuki now has the Kiba Blades, along with hints of Naruko getting her own blades in the future. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be wrapping up the Wave Arc along with some shocking reveals and some more deaths as well. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

It wasn't long before Team One and Team Three returned to their hideout after eliminating their respective targets, though Kakashi frowned when he didn't see Team Two. This was strange as they should have all returned to base at around the same time.

'They only had to deal with a single Ame Team, definitely not something that should take this long. In fact, they should have been back before either of the other teams.' Kakashi thought, knowing Team Two had the easiest assignment.

The fact that they weren't back was worrying.

That worry only increased as more time passed, and yet there was still no sign of Team Three. It made the Jōnin worried that something happened, or they ran into more enemies than expected. But it wasn't long when their worry turned into dread, after a gravely injured Genma suddenly teleported into the room, while carrying an injured Shino.

This had everyone jumping to their feet to help them, with Asuma, Hinata, Shikamaru and Akamaru being the most horrified at the sight; given the state that Shino was in, while Chōji and Ino were missing.

Immediately, Anko and Yūgao began applying Medical Ninjutsu to Genma and Shino, doing their best to heal them.

"Genma, what happened?!" Kakashi asked, as Genma coughed up blood both from his injuries and using the rest of his Chakra to use the Hiraishin. Something that was dangerous, since he had to do it without any clones.

"Th-the, A-Akatsuki…they, they showed up and a-attacked…I-I t-tried…fighting them off, b-but…they were t-too strong…I-I was ba-barely able to g-grab Shino and escape…" Genma said.

"What, what happened to Chōji and Ino?" Asked Asuma, fearing for the worse when he saw that two of his students were missing.

Only for what Genma told him next to be far worse than anything Asuma could have imagined.

"Ino…sh-she, she turned on us…she u-used her Mind Possession Jutsu on…Ch-Chōji to throw her body into a stream and…ca-carry it away…she c-claimed that sh-she…cou-couldn't d-die and that she…had t-to inform the village of the…D-Demon living there…Wh-When she re-released her J-Jutsu Chōji was…cu-cut down by Hidan and I grabbed Shino and g-got us out…of there…I'm so-sorry A-Asuma…" Genma coughed, as Asuma stumbled back with shock and horror in his eyes, after learning that Ino sacrificed her own teammates.

With some effort, Genma pulled out the Raijin no Ken and handed to Kakashi, before going limp. Yūgao and Anko frowned in sadness, since they knew that the moment they tried healing his injuries that Genma was already dead, given both his injuries and hardly having any Chakra left. In fact, it was a miracle that he lasted as long as he did.

Thankfully, they were able to save Shino before he died as well.

Everyone though was horrified and disgusted at hearing what Ino did, Asuma and Shikamaru taking it the hardest, with the death of their student and friend, respectively. Shikamaru even shouted in anger and kicked a chair across the room.

"I…I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been this mission, this wouldn't have happened." Naruko said, as Ino did this because of her being a Hanyō, with Chōji and Genma now being dead, because of it.

"Don't blame yourself, the only person who's at fault is Ino, for letting her fear and bias get the better of her. You didn't make her sacrifice Chōji, she did that of her own freewill." Asuma said, with Shikamaru nodding in agreement, while still being too angry and saddened to say anything.

Naruko didn't say anything to that, even as Satsuki, Yakumo, and Himari moved closer to comfort the Hanyō.

"We need to get out of the Wave Country, now." Kakashi said gravely, knowing they had to get out of here before the Akatsuki can find them, and more people died.

The upside is that they've taken care of all the bandits and mercenaries here, so their mission is complete. Now the longer they stay here, the more likely the Akatsuki will find them. If they aren't already searching for them, after seeing there were more Ninja here.

Pulling out a scroll and a vial of Jiraiya's blood to summon a toad, with the Hokage having sent them after Kakashi's second request for back-up. So he can contact Jiraiya directly, rather than sending it through the Sandaime.

The message would inform him that they've completed their mission and have sealed away anything of value from the raids they made, along with anything hidden in their base. That they're now seeing about leaving the Land of Waves, but would still wish for Jiraiya to come here, in case they run into the Akatsuki before they could leave the Country. Lastly, he added that if they can make it back to the mainland, they'll inform him that his help is no longer required.

Handing the message to the toad, Kakashi turned to the others.

"We'll be leaving in two days, so we'll take that time to rest and recover our strength, along with giving Jiraiya some time to get here." Kakashi said, knowing if they did run into the Akatsuki, they'd have to be rested and at full strength, along with seeing if Jiraiya could arrive before they leave

Everyone nodded, though the adults had a feeling that getting out of Wave Country wasn't going to be as easy as they hoped it would be.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

The remaining Konoha Ninja walked along the coast of the Wave Country, while remaining mindful of their surroundings. After two days of rest, they had gotten up early in the morning, in order to hopefully avoid the Akatsuki and search for a boat large enough for all of them to get across the water, while avoiding the Kappa and Suiko, given a fight with them would undoubtedly draw the Akatsuki's attention.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko and Yūgao all took points around the remaining Genin, keeping their eyes open for any sign of the Akatsuki, or a sneak attack. Though suddenly, their danger senses flared, and they immediately pushed the Genin out of the way and dodged a massive firestorm aimed at them.

'That was too big to be a normal Fire Style Jutsu, but also not widespread enough to be S-Rank; likely a collaboration between a Fire and Wind Jutsu.' Kakashi thought, while pulling out a kunai, knowing the Akatsuki were here, with his fellow Jōnin also pulling out weapons, or in Gai's case, getting in his Taijutsu stance.

"HA! I told you there were more these tree huggers running around!" Hidan said, smirking at Kakuzu, who remained silent as he looked intently at the Jōnin.

"Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi and Yūgao Uzuki, you five have quite the bounties on your heads. Hidan, feel free to fight them, but leave the bodies in good condition." Kakuzu said, willing to admit he would need his partner's help against these five.

"Don't fucking tell me what do, Kakuzu! Besides, I already called dibs on sacrificing them to Jashin-sama, that fatass brat wasn't good enough, I need more!" Hidan said with a wicked smile, while Asuma gritted his teeth in anger at the insult to his deceased student.

"All of you, stay back and let us handle this." Said Kakashi to the Genin, knowing they didn't stand a chance against Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Enough talking, time to die!" Hidan screamed, before rushing forward, while swinging his scythe wildly, making Kakuzu shake his head at his partner's rashness.

"Yūgao, Anko, you two take care of Hidan, we'll deal with Kakuzu!" Kakashi said, with the female Anbu and Special Jōnin nodding, before engaging Hidan.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai stood against Kakuzu, whose arms became a dark grey color.

"Be careful, that's the same Jutsu he used to increase his defenses and physical prowess." Gai warned, only to be forced to dodge a punch from Kakuzu, who had managed to close the distance between them in a few seconds, before he was knocked back by a kick to the chest.

Kakuzu then raised his right arm, blocking Asuma's Trench Knives, before delivering a hard punch to the Sarutobi's face, sending him flying back. The Akatsuki member then deflected a slash from Kakashi's kunai, along with the follow up strike.

"You shouldn't waste time talking during a fight, it could cost you your life." Kakuzu stated.

"Take your own advice." Retorted Kakashi, bringing his knee up into Kakuzu's chest and threw him aside.

"Severe Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai said, delivering a strong backwards spin kick to Kakuzu, while he was in midair.

Asuma jumped after Kakuzu, while channeling Wind Chakra through his Trench Knives and, with a battle cry, swung them at Kakuzu's head cutting clean through his neck. Asuma landed on the ground, while Kakuzu's body hit the ground behind him.

"You're done." Asuma stated, knowing even with that Jutsu to strengthen his defenses, his Flying Swallow was strong enough to cut through stone and steel.

"Are sure about that?" Said Kakuzu, while getting up.

Asuma's eyes widened in shock, though he didn't have time to register it, when Kakuzu's fist suddenly shot out of the ground and uppercut him.

'What the?!' Kakashi thought at seeing Kakuzu's hand separated from his body, while several writhing black threads emerged from it.

Looking at Kakuzu, Kakashi saw him getting up as black threads emerging from his skin and sewed up the slash mark that Asuma made. Another look showed dozens of the same black threads, where his hand was supposed.

"Clever, aiming to cut off my head. On any other opponent, that might have worked. Unfortunately for you, I'm anything but normal." Kakuzu said as the threads on his arm retreated into him, while reattaching his hand.

'He can separate his body parts with those black threads, while also being able to put himself back together. This has just gotten a lot harder.' Kakashi thought, before looking at Gai and spoke in a low whisper.

"Gai, I need you to distract him long enough for me to get an opening." Kakashi said, with Gai nodding, before he crossed his arms.

"Gate of Opening, Open! Gate of Healing, Open! Gate of Life, Open!" Gai said, opening the first three gates, giving him enough power to keep Kakuzu focused on him.

Kakuzu grunted at Gai's boost in speed, making it difficult for him to follow his movements and either block or counter-attack. Thankfully, his Earth Spear Jutsu took the brunt of most of the damage, but with the strength behind Gai's attacks, it wouldn't hold for long.

Following Gai's movements, Kakuzu finally began seeing a pattern, before timing it just right and blocking Gai's next attack as they entered in a stalemate.

"Got you, now." Kakuzu stated, before crying out in pain as Kakashi's Lightning Blade stabbed right through his heart from behind.

"No, we got you." Said Kakashi, before pulling his arm out of Kakuzu's corpse, as it fell to the ground.

"Okay, now that he's taken care of, let's go help Anko and Yūgao with Hidan." Kakashi said, with Asuma and Gai nodding in agreement, before taking off to where their comrades were fighting the other Akatsuki member.

Reaching the area, they saw Hidan was swinging his scythe wildly, while not having a single injury, while Anko and Yūgao had some minor scratches. Seeing the approaching Jōnin, Hidan frowned.

"How the fuck are you dumbasses here? Shouldn't Kakuzu have killed you already." Hidan said.

"The only one that's dead is your partner and you'll be joining him soon." Said Kakashi, with Hidan's eyes widening a little, before he started laughing loudly, confusing the Ninja.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You dumbasses, you got lucky enough to destroy one of his hearts, and you didn't even bother checking to make sure he was dead." Said Hidan.

'One of his hearts?' Kakashi thought confused, only to once again sense danger.

"Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work!"

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"

The Konoha Ninja were once again forced to jump out of the way to avoid a firestorm aimed at them. Looking, they were shocked to see Kakuzu standing there, completely fine. While seeing that he had discarded his Akatsuki cloak, showing his stitched together body, while around him were three creatures composed of those black threads and having masks.

"Oi, you took your time getting up, Kakuzu." Hidan said, with Kakuzu ignoring his partner, while giving Kakashi a dark look.

"Hidan, deal with the brats, I'm going to kill these Ninja personally and take their hearts to replace the one that Kakashi destroyed." Kakuzu said, angered at losing his Water Affinity Heart, but planned to replace it with one of theirs.

"Hell no! I'm killing those two purple hair bitches, and you can't sto-GAH!" Hidan chocked when Kakuzu wrapped a hand around his throat.

"Your voice annoys me, now go kill those runts!" Kakuzu said, before throwing Hidan over the Jōnin and towards the Genin.

The Jōnin would have tried going after Hidan but were stopped by Kakuzu and the black creatures. Forcing them to fight him and hope their students can hold off Hidan long enough for them to arrive.

Meanwhile, the Genin tensed as Hidan landed in front of them, growling in anger at Kakuzu once again throwing him like that. Looking at the Genin, Hidan jumped up and began swinging his scythe at them. Intent to kill them slowly, after Kakuzu had once again stole his sacrifices!

'Mom, any ideas?!' Naruko thought, hoping Katsumi had any ideas of how to handle this guy, who was apparently immortal from what she saw during his fight against Anko and Yūgao.

**"Hm, given what he was screaming earlier, this guy's obviously a member of the Cult of Jashin. They're mostly just like regular cultists, crazy and obsessed with whatever they worship; but a few like this Hidan are able to gain immortality by experimenting with numerous techniques in the cult. And from what your teacher's learned, the technique he uses to forge a bond between him, and his victims is created by consuming their blood, which transforms him into a skeleton-like figure, with him then drawing Jashin's symbol on the ground in his own blood to complete the link. After that, any injury inflicted on him appears upon the victims that he consumed the blood of. The only way to break the link is if the victims die, if you get Hidan out of the symbol, or if you damage the symbol, disrupting the link. Once you disrupt the link, your best bet would be to trap him in the Sinning Tree."** Katsumi said, with Naruko gulping, but nodded since if Hidan can't die, then all they could do was trap him and make sure he couldn't escape.

If Naruko used the Sinning Tree, then that would insure that he remained trapped for eternity.

Suddenly, Naruko was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru cry out in pain. Looking she saw the three gripping their right legs in pain. Turning her attention to Hidan, she saw his transformed appearance, along with the symbol he was standing in, while also stabbing a long retractable spear into his leg.

'Damn it!' Naruko cursed at seeing that had Hidan already managed to activate his Jutsu.

She had to hurry and stop him before he can kill them. Closing her hand into a fist, Naruko concentrated on creating the demonic seed to create the Sinning Tree.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff! I didn't even know that I could control more than one person! But this only means that I can give more sacrifices to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said, while twisting the spear in his leg, making the Genin cry out in pain.

"Yes! Scream! I want to hear your screams! Now, where should I stab next, the arm, shoulder, stomach, or maybe I should just end it all right now with the heart!" Said Hidan, while grinning sadistically as he aimed his spear at his heart, while the other Genin could do nothing without hurting their allies.

Drawing the spear back, Hidan prepared to drive it through his own chest. When suddenly, Naruko's Chakra Chains burst out of the ground and restrained him.

"WHAT?! Why can't I move?!" Hidan demanded, trying to move, but the chains were too strong as they lifted him out and away from the symbol, with the Genin sighing in relief as no more injuries appeared in Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru.

Once Hidan was away from the symbol and properly bound, Naruko approached the struggling Jashinist and held up a black seed, which she dropped into the hole in Hidan's leg. Afterwards, she retracted her Chakra Chains, making her friends tense at Hidan moved to attack her, only for their eyes to widen when a dark blue demonic looking tree began growing around Hidan and restrained him. They watched as the more Hidan struggled, the more vines and tendrils restrained him, until he could no longer move, but could still scream profanities.

"Naruko, what is that?" Satsuki asked, while looking at the tree warily.

"It's called the Sinning Tree, a demonic plant that can be used to bind a target. It works by siphoning the life from the victim through its roots and tendrils, while the tree also responds to the memories of the victim. Flooding their consciousness with hallucinations of wickedness and forces them to replay their fears as it feeds off of its victims' life force, never stopping until its host is dead. And the more the victim struggles, the more tendrils appear to restrain them. Since we couldn't kill Hidan, this was the best way to trap him and ensure he can never escape." Naruko explained, as they looked at her with wide eyes, while only Satsuki and Himari knew that she learned how to create such a thing from her mom.

Though they all made a mental note to never get on Naruko's bad side. None of them wanted to experience being trapped like that.

"I knew you were a monster, and this proves it!"

Immediately, the Genin whirled around when they heard the voice, only to be shocked when they saw Ino with a very much alive Kurenai and Neji. With all three of them glaring at Naruko in hatred and disgust.

"Ku-Kurenai-sensei?!" Hinata said, shocked at seeing her sensei alive.

"Neji?! How are you alive, I saw you die along with Tenten and Kurenai-sensei?!" Lee asked, shocked to see his teammate alive.

"Yes, I suppose Genjutsu can be rather convincing, when mixed with a real death." Stated Neji with a smirk, shocking them further, while also gaining a feeling of dread.

"What do you mean? What happened with Tenten?!" Demanded Lee.

"She died so that we could fake our own deaths. Just as fate had predicted, she was merely a sacrificial lamb to use." Said Neji without remorse, much to the Genin's horror at learning they sacrificed Tenten, like how Ino sacrificed Chōji.

"It was a sacrifice for the Greater Good." Kurenai said, as if that justified it.

"And what Greater Good is that?" Satsuki questioned, looking at them in disgust and anger.

"Simple, killing that freak of nature that should never have existed!" Kurenai shouted, while glaring at Naruko, with the Hanyō being shocked at just how far they went.

Sure, she could accept that they hated her, given she's been hated most of her life. But that they'd sacrifice their own comrades, just so they could kill her…

"Ino, do it now!" Kurenai said as she and Neji kept the other Genin busy.

"Right! Mind Possession Jutsu!" Ino said, while aiming her Jutsu at Naruko.

Naruko gasped when she felt Ino's consciousness enter her mind, something that the Yamanaka will learn was a very fatal mistake.

*Mindscape*

"What the hell? Why am I not controlling the Demon's body?!" Ino said, as instead of being in control of Naruko's body, she was some strange house.

Before Ino could contemplate this further and try to take control of Naruko's body, she suddenly found herself bound by golden chains.

"Huh?! What is this?!" Ino shouted, struggling against the chains in a futile effort to escape.

Though she suddenly froze in fear when she heard a dark laughter, while Katsumi and Kushina stepped into view. Ino whimpered in fear, when Katsumi leaned down and gave her wide fanged grin that radiated bloodlust.

"Ohohohoho, you stupid little bitch. You actually thought we'd let you take control of our daughters body? Sorry, but that's not happening. In fact, you're never leaving here again." Katsumi said cruelly, while pressing a claw to Ino's face and dragging it down, leaving a bloody claw mark on her face as the girl cried out in pain.

"And we're just getting started." Kushina said, smiling viciously, while tightening the chains binding Ino.

If anyone else was present within Naruko's mindscape, the only thing they'd hear would be Ino's tortured screams, as well as Kushina and Katsumi laughing sadistically as they brutalized the girl who dared tried possessing their little girl.

*Real World*

Back in the real world, Ino's body suddenly spasmed before going still, while blood leaked out of her nose, ears and eyes.

Naruko groaned and held her head from the sensation of Ino trying to take control of her body, only for her mother's to interfere, and now she just heard screaming. This, unfortunately, left her open, which Neji noticed and quickly charged towards her, while aiming a palm thrust to her heart.

'Time to die abomination!' Neji thought, while grinning maliciously.

But before he could reach Naruko, Neji immediately fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Neji screamed in agony as the Caged Bird Seal activated, and there was only one person present who could activate.

Gritting his teeth, Neji slowly turned his head towards Hinata, who had tears streaming down her face and the handsign to activate the Caged Bird Seal, before fall unconscious.

"I…I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'M SO SORRY!" Hinata exclaimed, while crying at what she just did.

She had seen Neji running towards Naruko and saw where he was aiming to attack. She had looked around to see if anyone was close enough to stop him, but no one was close enough to reach him in time, herself included. So she had simply reacted and did the first thing she could think of to stop Neji, but it was also the one thing she never wanted to do.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said in disbelief at seeing her student activate the Cage Bird Seal on her own cousin.

Though her disbelief quickly turned to anger, and she glared at the still disoriented Naruko in pure hatred. Completely ignoring and disregarding that it was her and Neji that pushed Hinata to activate the Caged Bird Seal. After all, why would she accept that it was their fault, when she could use Naruko as a scapegoat?

"YOU! This is all your fault! You drew the Yōkai to us, you got Kiba killed, this all your fault, you damn monster! You should never have existed and I'm going to make sure to die now! Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Jutsu!" Kurenai said, casting the Genjutsu on all of the Genin, give them the sensation of heavy metal spikes impaling their bodies.

"Time to die monster!" Kurenai snarled, while pulling out a kunai and approaching the bound Naruko

*With the Jōnin*

The Jōnin were having a tough time against Kakuzu and his creatures, with Kakashi realizing that each one could only use Wind, Fire, and Lightning Jutsu respectively. It made him realize these must be the hearts that Hidan mentioned and to kill Kakuzu, they had to destroy all of them, including Kakuzu's own heart.

Not that this knowledge did them much good, as if they tried attacking one, then Kakuzu and the other two would jump in. And they couldn't risk splitting up, as that could leave one of them open for a surprise attack. It didn't help that they hadn't heard from the Genin yet, or if Hidan had already killed them all, or was torturing them.

Though, thankfully, they got the help they needed, when the ground under Kakuzu and his Hearts suddenly turned into a large swamp. While someone appeared and slammed a spiraling ball of Chakra into the Lightning Heart, destroying it.

"Well, looks I arrived just in time." Said the person, who revealed to be Jiraiya, much to the Jōnin's relief.

Though they noticed his appearance seemed more…toad-like, while also having two elderly looking toads on his shoulders.

'So, this is Jiraiya's Sage Mode.' Kakashi thought, having heard about it, but never seeing it in person.

"Asuma, Anko, Yūgao, you three go help the Genin! Jiraiya, Gai, and I will deal with Kakuzu and meet up with you!" Kakashi said, knowing with Jiraiya helping them, the fight just got a lot easier.

Nodding the three rushed off to help the Genin, while Kakuzu and his two remaining hearts jumped out of the swamp.

"That's two of my hearts you've now destroyed, and now you have really pissed me off!" Kakuzu growled as his Wind and Fire Hearts shot towards him and they merged together, while his body opened up.

"Kakashi, Gai, if you two have any trump cards, I suggest you use them." Jiraiya said, with the Jōnin nodding as Gai opened the Fourth and Fifth Gates, while Kakashi's Sharingan began spinning and changing into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Meanwhile, Asuma, Anko, and Yūgao arrived at the Genin's location, only stopping to look in shock to see Kurenai alive and attacking Naruko. The Uzumaki managed to break out of the Genjutsu after her mother's finally destroyed Ino's conscious, allowing her to block Kurenai's attempt to kill her.

Unfortunately, she still felt disoriented from the attempted possession and then the Genjutsu, leaving her only able to block and dodge Kurenai's attacks.

Not long after Naruko broke out of the Genjutsu, Satsuki, Himari, Yakumo, and Hinata also managed to dispel the Genjutsu on them as well. Looking over to Naruko, they saw her being pushed back by Kurenai, and immediately got up to help her.

But before they could, their eyes widened in horror when Naruko suddenly stumbled back, leaving herself open.

"NOW DIE DEMON!" Kurenai screamed, driving her kunai straight into Naruko's heart, making the Hanyō gasp in pain.

"NO!" Satsuki, Yakumo, and Himari screamed in horror at seeing Naruko be stabbed.

Satsuki had it worse, as her Sharingan was activated, forever burning the image into her mind. But the pain and horror she felt at seeing her best friend and the girl she loved be stabbed. It forced her Sharingan to evolve to have two tomoes, then three tomoes, before they began rapidly spinning around her pupil and evolved to now be three intersecting ellipses.

Himari's and Yakumo's horror quickly turned to rage at seeing their friend/mistress be stabbed, with Himari's ears and tail came out before she gained white hair, pale skin with black markings, red claws from her fingernails, and a bushier tail as she gave into her demonic instincts.

Yakumo, meanwhile, had her eyes glowed red and was surrounded by dark purple energy as she tapped into her demonic powers. Which had been building with her sleeping beside Naruko for the past couple of nights.

The demonic power they released also inadvertently broke the Genjutsu on the remaining Genin. While also alerting Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya, who sensed the demonic power and knew they had to deal with Kakuzu quickly.

Meanwhile, Kurenai didn't have time to even enjoy the fact she finally killed the demon, before Himari tackled her to the ground and began tearing her claws into her

**"YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN WHORE! I'LL TEAR OPEN YOUR DAMN CUNT AND RIP OUT YOUR WOMB, BEFORE EATING YOUR BEATING HEART!"** Himari roared as her claws tore into Kurenai's body, before she grabbed her and threw the woman against a tree.

Kurenai cried out in agony from both the attack and the crash, before she suddenly felt the sensation of being burned alive, while smoke filled her lungs.

_**"Flames, burning your flesh, roasting your organs, smoke filling your lungs, you can't breathe, you're choking, dying, suffering."**_ Yakumo said in a dual voice, while trapping Kurenai in a lifelike illusion, before releasing her.

Kurenai gasped for air as her body screamed in agony, before she looked up and saw Satsuki looking at her with cold, detached eyes. Suddenly a purple ribcage surrounded Satsuki as a skeletal arm formed next to it and immediately crashed down on Kurenai, before lifting up and crashing down again.

This continued for several moments; with Himari, Yakumo, and Satsuki taking turns to inflict pain on Kurenai. All three having enough sense to know that they all wanted the same thing.

REVENGE!

Meanwhile, Yūgao, Anko, and Hinata had run over to Naruko's body to try and save her, with the three being relieved to see she was still alive and was even slowly healing. Adding their own Medical Ninjutsu to help speed up the process, Naruko's eyes soon opened up, before they flew open when she sensed the demonic power.

Looking, Naruko's eyes widened when she saw the state Satsuki, Himari, and Yakumo were in. Quickly getting up, despite the others' protests, Naruko ran over to her friends just as they were about to kill Kurenai.

"WAIT!" Naruko screamed, getting their attention as they froze at the sound of her voice.

Looking, their eyes widened when they saw Naruko looking at them pleadingly.

"Please, don't do this, don't prove her right." Naruko said, not wanting Kurenai to believe she's right in believing that all Yōkai and Hanyō were evil.

Slowly Himari and Yakumo's appearances returned to normal, while Satsuki's Susanoo faded away, before all three girls hugged Naruko tightly, relieved and overjoyed that she was alive.

Not long after Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya, having finished dealing with Kakuzu, arrived and looked around the clearing, getting a pretty good idea of what happened.

Kurenai, who was miraculously still conscious, knew she had to escape and quickly cast a Genjutsu around herself and ran away. All while swearing that she will kill those monsters one day.

Though she wasn't the only one to escape, with Neji having woken up and escaped during the confusion.

Looking around, Kakashi sighed in sadness. They may have completed the mission, but it also came at the cost of several of their comrades dying.

Placing a low-level explosive tag on Ino's body, Kakashi triggered it, causing her body to be consumed by flames.

"Let's go find a ship." Kakashi said to everyone, with all of them nodding solemnly.

None of them wanted to stay in this country anymore.

*With Neji*

'Damn it! Damn you Hinata, damn that abomination, and damn this seal!' Neji thought, running through the forest, while gritting his teeth in anger.

If it wasn't for this cursed seal, he would have been able to rid the world of that abomination! But he was stopped when his damn cousin activate the Caged Bird Seal!

'If only I didn't have this seal, I would have killed that abomination, and then Hinata for daring to activate it!' Thought Neji, swearing he'll make them pay for this.

Neji suddenly stopped running and froze in fear when he saw someone standing in front of him, someone whom he recognized as the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

'No. NO! I can't die here; I refuse to die! It's not my fate!' Neji thought, while preparing himself to combat the Missing-Nin.

Though he was confused when Orochimaru started clapping.

"Bravo, I must say that was quite the stunning performance you put on in Wave Country. Sacrificing your own ally, just to kill the Hanyō, truly cold blooded." Orochimaru said smirking, before walking up to Neji and poked his forehead, since Neji discarded his headband after he escaped.

Then to Neji's shock, he felt the Caged Bird Seal vanish.

"Consider that a reward for entertaining me, as a brief as it was." Said Orochimaru, while Neji was too stunned to say anything.

"Well, leave before I change my mind and just kill you!" Orochimaru hissed.

Neji didn't need to be told twice and immediately ran off, while creating several different plans he can do with his new freedom.

Watching the boy run away, Orochimaru shook his head with a dark chuckle.

"Humans, no matter what century, they're all so easy to manipulate." Orochimaru stated.

*With Kurenai*

Kurenai growled in pain and anger, while wondering why that monster just couldn't stay dead?! What's worse is that there one of that freak's friends was a genuine Yōkai.

'It doesn't matter, I'll make sure it dies! I'll tell the other villages of a Yōkai and Hanyō being in Konoha, they'll make sure they die! Or even better, turn those bitches into breeding stocks, at least then they would be useful!' Kurenai thought dementedly, her anger and bigotry having consumed her mind, leaving an insane, hate-filled shell of what was once one of Konoha's most promising Kunoichi.

Though Kurenai immediately gasped in pain as a sword stabbed through her back and straight through her heart. The Genjutsu Mistress could just barely turn her head that saw a man in a white baboon cloak-like outfit was the one who stabbed her.

"Humans, they never seem to learn their place at the feet of their betters." Naraku stated, while shaking his head.

"If it's any consolation, your body will be put to good use in my plans, take pride in the fact I have a use for you at all human." Said Naraku, before pulling his sword out as Kurenai's body hit the ground.

Looking at the corpse, Naraku smirked, it was time for the first of his Incarnations to be born.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Genma died but was able to bring back Shino and the Raijin. But we also learned Ino sacrificed Chōji to save herself and to tell the village about Naruko being a Hanyō, with the remaining Ninja now having completed their mission and want to hightail it out of Wave before the Akatsuki find them. Only for that to backfire forcing the Jōnin to fight Kakuzu and Hidan, before Kakuzu took over after having one of his hearts destroyed, while Hidan went after the Genin. Naruko, with the help and advise of her mom, was able to stop Hidan and trap him in the Sinning Tree, from Yu Yu Hakusho, only for them to be shocked at seeing Kurenai and Neji still alive with Ino, having faked their deaths in order to kill Naruko, along with sacrificing Tenten to make it more believable. So, while Kurenai and Neji attacked the Genin, Ino attempted to possess Naruko with her Jutsu, only for Katsumi and Kushina to stop before torturing and killing Ino's consciousness rendering her body braindead.**

**Hinata then activated the Caged Bird Seal on Neji to stop him from killing Naruko, with Kurenai blaming Naruko and being consumed by her hatred and bigotry, casting a Genjutsu on all of the Genin. Then with the Jōnin we see Jiraiya arrive and destroy one of Kakuzu's heart, with Anko, Asuma, and Yūgao being sent to help the Genin, only to see Kurenai attacking Naruko, who was still dazed from Ino's Jutsu and the Genjutsu, before managing to stab her in the heart. Unfortunately for Kurenai, Satsuki, Himari, and Yakumo saw this resulting in Satsuki unlocking her Mangekyo Sharingan and Yakumo and Himari giving into their demonic instincts, all three working together to torture Kurenai and kill her.**

**Thankfully, or not depending on your view, they were stopped by Naruko, not wanting her friends to become killers and prove Kurenai right. Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya then soon arrived and could see what happened, this giving Kurenai a chance to escape, with Neji having already escaped, and the Konoha Ninja finally leaving Wave Country. We also see Neji encounter Orochimaru (or something wearing his face) who removes the Caged Bird Seal, while Kurenai is unfortunate enough to run into Naraku who kills her and has plans for her body. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the Konoha Team returning to the village along with everyone soon learning of what happened in Wave Country. Also there is a giant lemon in this chapter, in fact basically the entire chapter is a lemon, it is marked, so when you get to it basically just scroll straight to the bottom of the page. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The group had managed to locate a boat, large enough to take all of them back to the mainland, with Naruko putting her disguise back on, once they've set sail. Once reaching shore, they had begun walking back to Konoha in silence, none of them really in the mood to talk, after everything that happened in Wave Country.

Though on the walk back to Konoha, Naruko saw Jiraiya fall back a little and walked next to her.

"So, you're Kushina's daughter." Jiraiya commented, with Naruko tensing slightly at that, since the events in Wave still fresh in her mind and was on edge with anyone mentioning her mothers.

"How did you know that?" Naruko asked warily, while getting ready in case he attacked.

"Minato was my student, so I was one of the few that knew they weren't together and were only friends. I was also the one who gave you your name, as it's a variation of the name of the main character from my first novel." Jiraiya revealed, with Naruko relaxing slightly and was surprised at the last part.

"Really?" Naruko asked, with the Sannin nodding.

"Yep, his name was Naruto, with your name, Naruko, being the female version of that name. In fact, I was even almost named your godfather, but Kushina was completely against it." Jiraiya replied.

_"Like hell I'd let that pervert around my daughter, if Katsumi or I weren't there to keep an eye on him, let alone trust him to look after her!"_ Kushina shouted, having immediately refused to let Jiraiya be Naruko's godfather, and wouldn't even consider the idea.

It's one thing to have a perverted wife. But to give her and Katsumi's daughter a perverted godfather, who is a self-proclaimed Super Pervert at that. She had personally chased Minato around the village for suggesting that, with him trying to placate her by saying that it would help sell the façade that he was Naruko's father.

"And even if you aren't Minato's daughter, if you want, I could teach you a few things." Offered Jiraiya, surprising Naruko once again, before she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Naruko said.

Eventually, they reach the village gates, where Naruko turned to her teammates, while looking at Satsuki in worry. During the entire trip from Wave, back to Konoha, the Hanyō noticed her friend/crush hadn't said a single word, just staring ahead with a blank expression on her face. Though she could understand it a little, given that Satsuki, along with Yakumo and Himari, saw her be stabbed by Kurenai, with Satsuki having it worse with her Sharingan burning the image into her mind.

'She already lost her clan, then she had to see me nearly die.' Naruko thought, wishing she had been stronger, so her friends weren't hurt by that.

Walking through the gates, Kakashi turned to the remaining Genin.

"All of you are dismissed, Asuma, Gai, Yugao, Anko, Jiraiya and I will report to the Hokage of what happened." Kakashi said, knowing they're all tired, both physically and mentally, and would want some time to themselves.

Nodding, all of the Genin went off to their respective homes, while the Jōnin went to the Hokage Tower, while only Team Seven remained.

"Uh, Naruko, Satsuki, would it be alright if I stayed at the Uchiha Compound with you three?" Yakumo asked hesitantly, given things have been getting tense at her own clan's Compound, and she's still shaken from seeing Naruko be stabbed, along with that feeling and power she felt afterwards.

"Yeah, that's fine, just come with us, or if you want to get anything from your home first, then do that and then just come over. We'll have a room ready for you." Satsuki said, with Naruko and Himari nodding in agreement, with the Uzumaki Hanyō happy that she'll have her entire team living with her.

**"And make it easier for when you finally decide to ravage their bodies~!"** Katsumi purred, with Naruko's face immediately turning bright red.

'I wouldn't do that!' Naruko vehemently died, while Katsumi cackled.

**"All these fantasies in your mind tell a different story, Naru-chan! Ooh, I never knew you could be so kinky! I'm so proud!"** Katsumi teased, with Naruko's face somehow turning an even brighter shade of red, before quickly cutting the connection.

Yakumo smiled gratefully at her Uchiha teammate, before going to the Kurama Compound to pack her stuff.

*Later*

After returning to the Uchiha Compound, Naruko, Satsuki and Himari began clearing out a room in the Clan Head House for Yakumo to use. It wasn't long until the Kurama Heiress arrived, and they helped her get settled, while also being amazed at seeing some of her paintings, with the girls telling Yakumo how great some were. That made Yakumo blush in embarrassment, since no one ever really praised her for just her paintings, just that she could cast life-like Genjutsu's with them, the fact it was her friends only made the compliments feel even better.

Once they had gotten Yakumo settled, the four girls each took showers, with Satsuki keeping an eye on Himari, after seeing the Bakeneko try sneaking in, when it was Naruko's turn. Afterwards, they all sat down and had dinner, occasionally making small talk with each other.

After they had eaten, they all prepared to go to bed, only to be stopped when a Ninken, one they recognized as one of Kakashi's, suddenly appeared and handed them a message.

"It's from Kakashi." Satsuki said, while opening the message.

"What's it say?" Asked Yakumo, as Satsuki began reading it out loud.

"We'll be on break for a while, to give everyone the chance to cope with what happened and mourn those that died. Though I don't expect you four to slack off in training, I also-" Satsuki said, before she suddenly stopped reading.

"What? What else is there?" Naruko asked.

"Nothing, just him telling us to relax and rest." Said Satsuki, lying through her teeth, which Naruko could tell was a lie, and quickly grabbed the letter, before Satsuki could react.

Naruko saw what else the letter said and gulped.

"I also believe it'd be best if you four stayed at the Uchiha Compound for now. Word has already spread about what's happened, with people starting to blame Naruko for the deaths and defections." Naruko read the last of the message, before handing it back to Satsuki and left, going up to her room, which she shares with Satsuki and Himari.

Seeing her friend/crush walk away, Satsuki wrote a reply to Kakashi, thanking him and that they'll do as he suggested, before handing it to the Ninken.

"Should we see if Mistress is alright?" Himari asked, looking to where Naruko walked off to in worry, while also angered that these pathetic humans would dare blame her Mistress for what happened.

The only ones to blame are the red-eyed bitch and the fate obsessed runt. Himari regretted not killing them, when she had the chance, but swears she won't make that mistake again, should she encounter them again.

"Not right now, let's just give her some space. I'll talk to her later." Satsuki said.

*Later*

Naruko looked up at the ceiling as she laid down on her bed.

_"Naruko, you know that happened wasn't your fault, right? You couldn't have known any of that would happen, as for Yūhi and the Hyūga, it was their choice to let their hatred control them."_ Kushina said.

'I know Kaa-chan, but that still doesn't change that it did happen, and now the village is blaming me. What if it happens again and they blame me for it then, too? Or what happens if they learn I'm a Hanyō?' Thought Naruko.

**"If any of these insects so much as touch you, then I'll kill every worthless human in this cesspool, one at a time, starting with their own children."** Katsumi swore.

If any of the villagers hurt her daughter, she would find a way to leave the seal and kill every last one of them.

'What if I just left.' Naruko suddenly suggested.

_"What?"_ Kushina asked.

'What if I just left the village? People are already blaming me for what happened in the Wave Country. So how long would it be until someone discovers I'm a Hanyō? I got lucky in the Land of Waves, but what if someone saw me without my disguise, someone that won't keep it a secret. It was only because of the deaths and defections of Ino, Tenten, Kurenai and Neji that my identity of a Hanyō is still a secret. But that obviously won't happen every time, when my secret is expose to someone that's on the same squad as I, who hates Yōkai and Hanyō. If I left, then I wouldn't have to worry about being stuck here, with people that would either kill me, or worse, if my secret is ever exposed to the Village.' Naruko thought, as the only thing really keeping her in Konoha was the fact that she wasn't sure if Satsuki and Yakumo would follow her, and she didn't want to abandon her friends.

_"Well, if you did decide to leave Konoha, we'd support your decision."_ Said Kushina.

'Really, you would?' Naruko asked mentally.

**"Of course, I hate this place anyways, Kushina and I had even discussed leaving after you were born, and I was released from the seal."** Katsumi said.

That had been the original plan, with Katsumi leaving the seal, while Kushina was giving birth, given that Katsumi had already marked her as her mate, she would have survived the extraction. Afterwards, all three of them would have left Konoha, with Minato claiming Naruko and Kushina died, due to something going wrong during childbirth and maintaining the seal. Unfortunately, that masked bastard showing up ruined it.

If Naruko wanted to leave Konoha, they'd support her. Plus, Katsumi was sure that Satsuki and Yakumo would gladly join Naruko in leaving, if she did decide to leave.

This relieved Naruko, knowing that her mothers would support her. Though for now, she wasn't making any big decisions, she at least wants to talk with Satsuki and Yakumo about the idea of leaving.

Getting up, Naruko prepared to get ready for bed, only to stop when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, Naruko saw Satsuki standing there.

"Hey." Satsuki said awkwardly.

"Hey." Replied Naruko just as awkwardly, given how she just walked away earlier.

Stepping aside to let Satsuki in the room, both girls stood in silence, neither of them were really sure of what to say at the moment.

"I thought you died." Satsuki blurted out, making Naruko look at her.

"In the Wave Country, when you were stabbed, I thought you died, that I'd never get to see you again, and I just wanted to kill that bitch, more than I ever wanted to kill Itachi. All because I thought she took you away from me." Satsuki said, feeling tears in her eyes, while recalling the event and hatred she felt.

Seeing how distressed her crush was, Naruko wrapped her arms around her, with Satsuki doing the same and holding Naruko close, afraid that if she let go, she'd disappear. Or worse, she'd wake up and learn she really had died.

"It's fine, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." Naruko said, rubbing Satsuki's gently, as the Uchiha shuddered at the gesture, before they pulled back and looked at each other.

Looking into each other's eyes, both girls knew exactly what they wanted to do in that moment. Without hesitation, Naruko and Satsuki leaned into each other, their lips meeting partway as they embraced each other.

While they had already kissed before, both during the day they became part of Team Seven, at the Fire Temple, and again, when Naruko told her and Himari she was the daughter of the Kyūbi, this kiss was different for them.

It was an accidental one they couldn't react to, it wasn't a hot and passionate one, or a short reassuring one. It was one that conveyed all the love, happiness and feelings that they had for each other.

They remained embraced for several moments, before pulling back and resting their foreheads against each other as they smiled.

"I love you." Both girls said at the same time, making them giggle lightly, before smiling lovingly.

*Lemon*

Though it didn't last long, as they once again pressed their lips together, though this time the kiss was filled with hunger, lust and, most of all, desire.

Pushing their tongues against each other, the girls moan into each other's mouths, while Naruko's hands moved from Satsuki's hips and began groping her ass. Shuddering in pleasure, Satsuki moved her hands under her girlfriends shirt and began squeezing Naruko's large breasts through her bra, along with pinching her nipples.

Pulling back from their make-out session as Naruko let out a moan, when Satsuki started fondling her breasts, Naruko saw Satsuki lifting her shirt up and smiled seductively, before stepping back from the Uchiha.

Winking at her girlfriend, Naruko began dancing erotically in front Satsuki, while removing her clothes. Starting with her shirt, Naruko lifted it up slowly over her breasts, squeezing them together as she did, before taking it off completely, and tossing it aside.

Next, she turned around and undid her pants, pulling them down while bending over, giving Satsuki an eyeful of her shapely panty-clad rear.

The entire time, Satsuki watched the display with her Sharingan activated, wanting to have this forever imprinted in her mind. She also felt herself getting wet from Naruko's strip tease, before losing it, when Naruko bent over, displaying her ass.

Satsuki practically tore her clothes off, leaving only her lingerie, before grabbing Naruko and throwing her on the bed, then climbed on top of her and began another make-out session.

Moaning into Satsuki's mouth, Naruko wrapped her arms around Satsuki's neck to hold her close while feeling the Uchiha go back to groping her breasts. Though Naruko gasped in pleasure, when she felt Satsuki slip a hand into her panties and began teasing her clit, while also feeling aroused at the action.

"Sa-Satsuki-chan, a-aren't we-we mo-moving too f-fast?" Naruko asked between moans, as while she wanted nothing more than to continue, she didn't want them to move too fast and ruin things before they even began.

"Maybe, but I don't care. I love you Naruko, I've loved you for years and I nearly lost you. Now I'm not going another moment without showing you how much I love you. So please Naruko, let me have you." Satsuki said, looking at Naruko with loving eyes, surprising the Hanyō before she smiled lustfully and sat up.

"Then take me Sa-Tsu-Ki-Chan~" Naruko purred, as his Kitsune side came out and reached behind her back, before unclasping her bra.

Laying down, Naruko tossed her bra off and allowed Satsuki to see her top naked half, while looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

Satsuki was mesmerized at seeing Naruko's naked breasts for the first time, before she quickly leaned down and gave Naruko a heated kiss. Pulling back, Satsuki smiled seductively at her vixen.

"Just sit back and enjoy, my sexy vixen." Satsuki said, licking Naruko's lips, before sitting up and taking her own bra off.

With that done, Satsuki leaned down and began trailing kisses down from Naruko's neck, to her luscious tits. Flashing her girlfriend a naughty smile at seeing her rock hard nipples, Satsuki gave the right one a lick, making Naruko shudder.

Not needing to be told to, Satsuki immediately enveloped the tit in her mouth, and began sucking and swirling her tongue around it. Her hands weren't idle either, as she began groping Naruko's left breast and resuming massaging her pussy, with Naruko arching her back as she moaned in pleasure.

"Yes! Tsuki-chan, please, keep sucking my tits, please! Oooh, just like that, yes!" Naruko moaned, pressing Satsuki's head closer to her boobs.

'Kami, I love this girl.' Satsuki thought as she released Naruko's nipple, and began planting kisses all over her breast, before licking her way across Naruko's chest to her left tit, and began giving it the same treatment.

Finally, after switching between her breasts for a few minutes, Satsuki pulled away and took pride at seeing Naruko's flushed face, pleased she could reduce her girlfriend to this state.

Pulling her hand out of the Hanyō's panties, Satsuki saw they were stained with Naruko's juices. Smirking at her, Satsuki lifted them up to lick the juices off, only for Naruko to grab her hand stopping her.

Confused by the action, Satsuki was about to ask her why she stopped her, only for her words to die in her throat when Naruko brought her fingers to her mouth and began licking her own juices off.

'Oh Kami.' Satsuki thought, watching the hot scene of Naruko licking her own juices off her fingers, along with feeling her own arousal soak through her panties.

Naruko sucked and licked Satsuki's finger clean of her juices, before looking at her lover with lustful eyes.

"Ah, ah, Satsuki-chan, you'll have to get your taste straight from the source." Naruko said, licking her lips and spreading her legs, with Satsuki shuddering in desire at her words.

Quickly scooting down the bed and seeing Naruko's own soaked panties, Satsuki leaned down and began taking them off, getting her first look at Naruko's perfect and pretty pink pussy. The sight made the Uchiha lick her lips in anticipation.

After fully removing Naruko's panties, the Hanyō spread her legs open, giving Satsuki a silent invitation, one which Satsuki happily took as she dived down and began eating Naruko out.

"Oh fuck yes!" Naruko screamed, the moment Satsuki's tongue touched her sacred spot.

Moaning loudly, Naruko held Satsuki's head to her cunt and began groping her own breasts to increase her pleasure.

*Mindscape*

_"Oh fuck yes!"_

"That's my girl! Shove her into your cunt, make her lick every inch of you!" Katsumi moaned, watching through her daughters eyes as she had her first time with Satsuki, while also being completely naked and thrusting her fingers into her own pussy, and playing with her breasts.

Katsumi didn't feel any shame about watching her daughter's first time, in fact, it only turned her on even more. Though it's to be expected, as Kitsune are very sexually active Yōkai, comparable to Succubi and Incubi, even more so when it's with the ones they love, or their mates. It's why Katsumi's always was teasing and flirting with Naruko and the other girls, she loved her daughter and she loved her friends very much, so she'd have no problem about entering a relationship with Naruko and her own mates.

And now, Katsumi was even more excited, since her baby girl had just awakened her sexual side as a Kitsune.

'But I suppose she's not a girl, anymore!' Katsumi thought, watching Satsuki spread open Naruko's lower lips and pushed her tongue deeper into her daughters clit.

Though Katsumi was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a throat being cleared. Freezing in her thrusting, Katsumi turned and saw her lovely mate with her hands on her hips and a "sweet" smile on her face.

"Katsumi-chan, my beautiful vixen, my lovely mate and wife, what are you doing?" Kushina asked, with Katsumi laughing nervously as she stood up.

"Ehehehe, would you believe me, if I said this wasn't what it looked like?" Said Katsumi.

_"Fuck yes Satsuki-chan, take me, lick me, devour my pussy!"_

"…I can explain." Katsumi squeaked as a dark aura surrounded Kushina.

"Really? Then please Katsumi, by all mean, explain why you are watching our daughter's first time?! Something that should be private between her and Satsuki-chan! Please, I'd love to hear what you have to say!" Kushina said, chewing her mate out.

'Oh, like you're any different love.' Katsumi thought with a small smirk, as she smelled Kushina's arousal and could see her glancing at the screen of Naruko and Satsuki, before quickly looking away.

No matter how much Kushina tried to hide it, Katsumi knew she was as big of a nympho as she was. And Katsumi knew just what buttons to push to make her dear mate putty in her hands.

So, as Kushina chewed her out, Katsumi slowly moved closer to her and once she was close enough, Katsumi struck. Before Kushina could react, Katsumi had slipped behind her and used her tails to restrain her and force her to look at the image of their daughter getting eaten out.

"Wh-what Katsu-oooh!" Kushina moaned, when Katsumi licked her neck and began playing and caressing her body.

"Oh Kushi-chan, you can get as angry as you want, but we both know what really upsets you, is that I didn't let you watch as well." Katsumi said, as Kushina struggled against her restraints, only to gasp in pleasure when one Katsumi's tails slipped under dress and caressed her pussy through her panties.

"Th-That's no-not t-t-true! St-stop s-so I-I ca-can b-be m-mad!" Kushina said, trying to suppress her moans, with Katsumi grinning, knowing she was close to breaking.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another, how about we make them say the same thing~" Katsumi purred, turning them so she could press her lips to Kushina's, while still making sure they could see Satsuki eating Naruko out.

Kushina tried to pull away, but the feeling of Katsumi's lips, along with her hands and tails caressing her, while also seeing their daughter's clit being devoured, it was making her struggles fade away with each passing moment.

'Almost there!' Katsumi thought eagerly as she undid Kushina's dress, letting it fall, and leaving her mate completely naked for her pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, Katsumi made Kushina keep watching the scene.

"Just look at our beautiful girl, she really looks just like us, and Satsuki looks just like Miko-chan, right now. Remember my love, all the times we'd have one-on-one moments with Mikoto, while the other watched, before we'd all fuck each other like bitches in heat. Don't Naru-chan and Tsuki-chan remind you of those wonderful times. And if it wasn't for Clan Politics and the Elders engaging her to Fugaku, I would have taken her as my mate as well, that way I could have you both to myself, whenever I wanted." Katsumi cooed, while nibbling on Kushina's ear, as two of her tails teased their clits, with Kushina moaning in pleasure at the thought of her and Mikoto being harem sisters, along with her arousal increasing as that would have made Naruko and Satsuki half-sisters, engaging in a forbidden relationship.

But Kushina also can't be upset with the result of that marriage, as it resulted in Satsuki being born, regardless, and making her little girl happy. Though now she was thinking of all the fun that she and Katsumi could have had, if they had fully included Mikoto in their relationship.

However despite this, Kushina was still struggled to resist her mates advances and stubbornly closed her legs.

Smirking as her mates stubbornness, Katsumi began fondling her breasts and licking her neck, while keeping her eyes on Satsuki eat Naruko's pussy. She then set down on the bed, pulling Kushina down onto her lap as she did.

"Ooh, Tsuki-chan definitely inherited her mother tongue, I wonder, wouldn't you love to know how it feels licking your own wet cunt." Katsumi said, slipping hand between Kushina's legs and felt how wet she was, while the Uzumaki woman panted in arousal at watching the hot scene of daughter and her new girlfriend, who was also her best friends daughter, fucking each other.

'Just one last push.' Katsumi thought, putting a hand on the bed and using her Chakra to modify the seal.

The one good thing the Yondaime made about this seal was that she and Kushina could make slight modifications to it, giving them limited control over it. Though not enough to where anyone with decent knowledge of Fuinjutsu could notice the changes, but enough to where they could be comfortable and not simply be trapped.

Understandable, given her and Kushina's relationship was known only to Mikoto and Minato. Not even that perverted toad knew, only that Kushina was seeing someone.

Using her control of the seal, Katsumi connected her and Kushina's senses with Naruko's own. Immediately after she did this, the women moaned loudly in pleasure as they got the feeling of Satsuki's tongue deep in their pussies.

"OH KAMI YES!" Kushina screamed as the sensation of Satsuki's tongue, combined with Katsumi's fingers in her pussy and on her breasts, made her finally give into the pleasure, she tried denying.

Though the familiar sensation of Satsuki's tongue reminded Kushina of Mikoto, and made Kushina get lost in her fantasies.

_"Oh fuck yes, Tsuki-chan, lick my cunt, my naughty cunt!" Kushina moaned as she held Satsuki's head against her clit._

_It wasn't long until Kushina screamed from an orgasmed, her juices squirting on Satsuki's face, the Uchiha girl lapping them up. Pulling away from the pussy of her girlfriend's mother, with Satsuki smirking._

_"Did I do good Kushi-chan, do you like the feel of my young, innocent tongue against your mature pussy." Satsuki said._

_"I fucking love it." Replied Kushina, with Satsuki smiling seductively as she licked up Kushina's body until she reached her breasts and immediately latched onto one of her nipples._

_"Kami yes! Take my nipples, Satsuki-chan, take the same tits your mother licked when we were together!" Kushina moaned, holding Satsuki's head against her breasts._

_Satsuki smirked and she teased Kushina's tits, biting and tugging them, sending pleasurable shivers up the woman's spine._

_Once she finished toying with Kushina's tits, Satsuki licked her way up to Kushina's face, licking her lips._

_"Can I ask you something, Kushi-chan?" Satsuki asked with wide eyes, filled with lust._

_"Anything darling." Said Kushina, hugging Satsuki's young tight body against hers._

_"Can I call you mommy?" Asked Satsuki sensually, with Kushina's eyes darkening in lust and desire._

_"Of course you can, as long I can call you my sexy and naughty daughter." Kushina cooed._

_"Yes you can, mommy." Satsuki said, smiling sexily and leaning in close, her lips just inches away from Kushina's._

_"Mommy, can your naughty daughter kiss you?" Satsuki asked with an innocent smile._

_"Yes sweetie! Let mommy take good care of you~" Said Kushina, pressing her lips against her "daughter's"._

_As Kushina made out with her "daughter", she suddenly felt Satsuki beginning to grow until Kushina realized that she was now holding an adult woman's body, rather than a teenage girl._

_Breaking the kiss, Kushina was surprised to see, instead of Satsuki, Mikoto laying on top of her smirking._

_"Naughty, naughty, Kushina-chan, fantasizing about being with my daughter." Mikoto teased._

_"Mi-Mikoto-ooooh!" Kushina moaned, when Mikoto thrust her fingers into her pussy._

_"Why have the daughter, when you can have the mother. Or better, both~" Mikoto purred as she moved down Kushina's body and began licking her pussy, while Satsuki reappeared beside Kushina._

_"Where were we, mommy." Satsuki said, before reclaiming Kushina's lips, while the Uzumaki woman moan as the Uchiha mother and daughter duo took her._

Seeing her mate writhing and panting in pleasure, Katsumi smirked at managing to get Kushina to accept her pleasure. Though her smirked soon vanished, and was replaced by an annoyed frown, when she heard Kushina moan.

"AAAAAH! Mikoto-chan, Satsuki-chan!" Kushina moaned, still lost in her fantasy.

Annoyed at Kushina moaning names that weren't hers, Katsumi growled possessively, before roughly pinching Kushina's nipple and thrusting her fingers straight into Kushina's G-Spot. This effectively snapped Kushina out of her fantasy, before Katsumi pulled her into a possessive kiss, forcing her tongue into her mate's mouth.

"I don't mind you fantasizing about Mikoto and Satsuki, Kushi-chan, but don't forget about your mate, when lost in your fantasies." Katsumi said, after pulling back and licking her cheek, with Kushina smiling and kissing her lightly.

"I could never forget you." Said Kushina, lovingly.

However, both women suddenly moaned loudly in ecstasy as they both climaxed without warning. Looking at the screen, they saw Naruko screaming in pleasure as her juices squirted onto Satsuki's face.

"Looks like our little girl's finally a woman." Kushina said smiling, while no longer ashamed of watching her daughter's first time.

"Indeed. Though, I have an idea that'll make things more fun for us." Katsumi said with a mischievous and lustful smile.

*Real World*

Naruko panted, while smiling as she had her first orgasm, outside of masturbation. Looking at Satsuki licking her juices off her face made Naruko feel her pussy moisten again, before pulling Satsuki forward and slamming their lips together, tasting herself on Satsuki's tongue.

After making out, Naruko pulled back, while thrusting her fingers into Satsuki's pussy through her panties, getting a gasp from her lover.

"Your turn, Satsuki-chan." Said Naruko, eager to go down on her girlfriend.

Smiling, Satsuki rolled off of Naruko, before pulling her panties off, leaving both girls fully naked.

However, before Naruko could climb on top of her, Satsuki pushed her back down, confusing the Hanyō.

"Satsuki, what're you dooooo…" Naruko trailed off, as Satsuki threw one leg over her head, giving Naruko a perfect view of Satsuki's dripping cunt.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but I haven't gotten my fill of you yet. This way we can both have a taste." Satsuki said, before she leaned down and began devouring Naruko's clit once again.

Moaning at Satsuki's tongue entering her again, Naruko reached up and grabbed Satsuki's ass cheeks, before pulling her pussy down to her waiting mouth.

"Oh fuck yes Naru-chan, lick my naughty cunt, yes, lick deeper, faster!" Satsuki moaned as she pulled back and began thrusting her fingers into Naruko's pussy, while nibbling on her clit, making the Uzumaki moan into her cunt

'Satsuki-chan, I love you!' Naruko thought, as she shoved her tongue deeper into Satsuki's moist clit, before she spread Satsuki's ass and promptly thrust a finger into her asshole.

Satsuki gasped at sudden intrusion in her back entrance, before squealing in delight as Naruko stimulated her pussy and ass.

*Mindscape*

"Oh Kami yes! Keep fucking me, Katsumi-chan!" Kushina screamed as she and her mate grinded their pussies against each other.

Though that wasn't all, Katsumi had modified the seal further so now they didn't only feel Naruko's sensations, but also those of the girls she's having sex with, with it being Satsuki in this case.

So not only were they scissoring each other, but also feeling Satsuki thrusting her fingers in them, as well as Naruko licking them and fingering their asses. It was dirty and immoral, and they loved it!

"Oh fuck, Kushi-chan! We're such sluts, aren't we?! Watching our daughter fucking, and high jacking her and her girlfriend's sensations to get off on!" Katsumi screamed in pleasure, with Kushina smiling lustfully, before pulling her into a kiss.

"I know, and I fucking love it! I love the feel of our daughter's tongue licking us and her finger in our asses, I love Satsuki's fingers in our slutty MILF cunts! And I fucking love that we're watching it happen!" Kushina screamed, joined by Katsumi's screams as they felt themselves orgasm once again.

Looking at the screen, Katsumi smiled lustfully at seeing Naruko and Satsuki were now scissoring each other, after making each other cum.

"Looks like our precious daughter and her girlfriend are becoming sluts themselves. Look at them go." Katsumi said, watching as Naruko and Satsuki grinded against each other.

"I know. It's only their first time and they're still going at it. I'm so proud of our girl." Said Kushina.

*Real World*

"Aaah, what's the matter dobe getting tired." Satsuki taunted as she sat on Naruko and grinded against her, while the Hanyō growled before grabbing Satsuki's head, before slamming her lips against her own.

"You wish, bitch!" Retorted Naruko in between kissing.

After they made each other cum from their sixty-nine, they both started getting rougher, both wanting to be the dominate one. Naruko especially, since Satsuki already made her cum twice and she's only made her cum once, plus her Kitsune side demanded she dominate her girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Satsuki was already on top of her and quickly restrained Naruko, before she started grinding their clits together.

Though Naruko had a plan, as she kept Satsuki distracted as they made out, she made a Shadow Clone without a handseal, and had it look for something to use, finally succeeding when it found a strap-on hidden in the room.

'Oh Kami, that must have been used by Mikoto, when she was with Mom and Kaa-chan…perfect!' Naruko thought, with her arousal increasing at the idea of taking Satsuki with the strap-on used by her own mother.

Her Clone put the strap-on and snuck onto the bed just as Satsuki pulled away from the kiss, smirking at Naruko.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but I'm the only one on top, you can enjoy the bottom." Mocked Satsuki, only to be confused when Naruko smirked at her.

"Satsuki, you have a really big mouth, you know. Making it perfect for sucking!" Naruko said, just as her Clone revealed herself and promptly thrust the strap-on into the surprised Satsuki's mouth.

"Who's on top now bitch?!" The Clone taunted, grabbing Satsuki's head and began throat fucking her.

Satsuki was annoyed at Naruko managing to get one up on her, along with moaning, as the Clone fucked her throat with the strap-on.

Though Satsuki soon relaxes and began bobbing her head along the fake cock, while reaching up and gripping the Clones ass, before thrusting a finger into her asshole, making the Clone moan in pleasure.

'Kami damnit.' Naruko cursed mentally, getting more turned on at the sight of Satsuki giving her Clone a blowjob, as her attempt to dominate Satsuki backfired.

"Oh fuck yeah Satsuki-chan, suck my dick, take deep in your throat!" The Clone moaned, loving the sensation of the strap-on grinding against her clit and Satsuki's finger in her ass.

So caught up in her pleasure, she didn't notice Satsuki gaining a moment of clarity.

'Okay Naruko, you wanna play rough, we'll play rough.' Satsuki thought.

Moving her other hand under the strap-on, Satsuki immediately thrusted her fingers into the Clones cunt, making the Clone scream in ecstasy and arch her back as both of her holes are being used. Though she tried regaining control, her arms hung limply at her sides, while her tongue hung out of her mouth, being unable to do anything moan in pleasure and roll her hips on Satsuki's fingers.

Naruko moaned at the arousing sight and couldn't help herself, as she thrust her fingers into her own ass with one hand, as well as hers and Satsuki's cunts with the other, to help them reach their orgasm faster.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" The Clone screamed in pleasure as she reached her climax.

Seeing the Clone cum, Satsuki's looked at Naruko and saw she was close as well. Smirking, Satsuki pulled her finger out of the Clones ass, before roughly smacking it hard enough to dispel it, leaving only the strap-on as it fell onto the bed.

"OH FUCK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Screamed Naruko as she came hard from both her orgasm and her Clones memories and sensations as well, as her juices squirted out of her all over Satsuki's crotch

Satsuki moaned as she came as well and was pleased at managing to dominate both Naruko and her Clone.

Both girls collapsed on the bed panting from all their orgasms.

"Fuck…I want to be…angry…but damn…that was…the best…" Naruko panted, with Satsuki giggling tiredly and kissed her lover.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll show you what I can really do, dobe." Satsuki said.

"Bring it bitch." Retorted Naruko.

*Mindscape*

"OH FUCK! KUSHINA!" Katsumi moaned as she and Kushina grinded their clits against each other's legs and pressed their breasts together.

"KATSUMI!" Screamed Kushina as they came together from all the sensations they felt from Satsuki, Naruko and her Clone.

Their climaxes increased in intensity when they felt the large orgasm Naruko had when her Clone dispelled.

They wives arched their backs as they moaned in complete pleasure as they had the most intense orgasms of their lives. Panting, Katsumi rolled off Kushina.

"Fuck, why didn't we ever think of using Clones." Katsumi said, since if she came that hard from just feeling Naruko cumming with one Clone, she wanted to know how it'd feel with more.

"I don't know, but we'll definitely be making as many clones as we can and having the greatest time of our lives once we get out of the seal." Said Kushina, swearing they'll have the biggest orgy ever with their clones, once they get out of the seal.

This made Katsumi grin lewdly at the image of gang banging her wife with her clones.

"Have I ever said how much I love you, cause I really fucking love you." Katsumi said.

"And fucking me." Said Kushina, smirking, with Katsumi laughing deliriously, still high from her orgasms.

Looking at the screen, Katsumi immediately sat up when she saw Satsuki wearing the strap-on and knew where this was going.

"Oh Shina~" Katsumi said, climbing onto her wife's face in their own sixty-nine position, and immediately got to work licking her cunt.

There's no way she's missing the chance of feeling her daughter getting fucked and having Kushina's tongue eating her out at the same time.

*Real World*

"Uh Sa-Satsuki-chan, could we talk about this?" Naruko asked nervously, as she was on her hands and knees, with Satsuki behind her and the strap-on positioned by her pussy's entrance.

"Hell no! I'm not missing the chance to fuck this sweet pussy and taking you like a bitch in heat!" Said Satsuki, grinning widely, before promptly thrusting the entire strap-on into Naruko's pussy.

Naruko screamed out in pleasure as Satsuki took her virginity, since she still haven't come down from her orgasmic high, from earlier. Seeing Naruko slump forward, shaking, made Satsuki snap out of her lustful haze.

"Oh Kami, Naruko, I'm so sorry!" Satsuki said, worried she had hurt Naruko.

Though those thoughts quickly vanished, when Naruko looked at her with a submissive ahegao expression.

"Please, Mistress…take me, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Naruko begged, with Satsuki's arousal shooting up at Naruko begging her to fuck her.

"Gladly bitch!" Satsuki said as she began thrusting the strap-on in and out of Naruko, as the Hanyō moaned loudly as her lover fucked her pussy.

"Yes, yes Mistress! Take me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!" Screamed Naruko, her arousal only increasing when Satsuki started spanking her.

"Oh fuck yes! Who knew you were such a submissive slut, but you're mine Naruko! You belong to me, I control you!" Satsuki said, while spanking Naruko's ass hard.

"Yes Mistress, I'm yours!" Exclaimed Naruko, with Satsuki laughing at her submissive nature.

"And here I was hoping for more from the Kyūbi's daughter. Then again, I suppose it's only natural for you submit to an Uchiha, given your mom's history of being controlled by the Sharingan. But from how you're acting, I don't need that." Satsuki said, smirking as she began thrusting faster.

*Mindscape*

Katsumi immediately stopped licking Kushina's cunt and got up.

"What the fuck did she say?!" Katsumi demanded, feeling indignant at Satsuki's barb.

"Oh relax Katsumi-chan. Besides, I seem to remember you letting Mikoto use her Sharingan to control you, while we had our way with you." Kushina said smirking, with Katsumi growling and cursing Madara to the deepest pits in hell.

If it wasn't for him controlling her originally, she wouldn't have ever discovered that she had a mind control fetish, due to how vulnerable it made her feel. Though it was also partially her own fault, for neglecting her illusionary abilities, and instead focusing on the power aspects of being a Kitsune.

"Now come on, we're not finished~" Kushina purred.

"Fine, but I'm now going to extra rough." Warned Katsumi, as Satsuki's comment put her in a mood.

"Of course, Mistress." Said Kushina, smirking.

*Real World*

Meanwhile, Naruko was starting to get used to the pleasure Satsuki was giving her, as her mind became clearer from the haze of lust and desire, she got from Satsuki dominating her.

'Okay Satsuki, you've had your fun, now it's my turn.' Naruko thought as she created three Chakra Chains that emerged from her back, surprising Satsuki.

Though the Uchiha gulped when she saw that rather than the normal spiked tips, they were now blunted and round. It didn't take a genius to know what Naruko planned to do.

"No-now N-Naruko, I know what you're thinking, but can we talk this o-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Satsuki said, only to scream loudly in pleasure, when two of the Chakra Chains immediately shot into her ass and pussy.

Her screams were quickly silenced, when the third Chakra Chain began deepthroating her.

"Hehehe, my turn Satsuki-chan." Naruko said as she used her chains to lay Satsuki down on the bed, while pulling the strap-on out of her.

Smirking at her lover, Naruko mounted the strap-on cowgirl style, and leaned to suckle on Satsuki's breasts as she started rocking her hips on the fake cock, while her chains thrusted in and out of Satsuki.

'Okay, I had this coming, and I absolutely love it!' Satsuki thought as she began blowing the Chakra Chain.

*Mindscape*

Katsumi and Kushina were panting in arousal and desire as they watched Naruko ride Satsuki and used her chains to fuck all three of her holes.

They were going crazy from watching their daughter and Satsuki fuck each other, while also feeling the same pleasure as them, and they couldn't get each other off anymore. They needed to fuck someone else, dominate them. If they didn't soon, they'd likely pull Naruko and Satsuki into the mindscape to take them. But they didn't want to interrupt their daughter's first time, then Katsumi remembered someone else that they could pull into the mindscape.

Immediately, after having that thought, Himari appeared in the mindscape, completely naked and moaning as she played with herself, having been listening to Naruko and Satsuki having sex, while imagining herself in Satsuki's place.

Though she quickly took notice of her new surroundings, along with Kushina and Katsumi watching her with lustful eyes. Understanding what happened, Himari smiled seductively, as she sat up on her knees.

"How may I be of service Katsumi-sama, Kushina-sama?" Himari asked, already knowing what they wanted, and was eager to serve her Mistress's mothers.

Without answering, Kushina created two Chakra Double-Ended Dildo's for her and Katsumi, both wanting to get as much pleasure as they can. Inserting the Dildo's into their pussy's, before moving over to Himari and pulling her up to her feet.

"You can start by letting us fuck that tight pussy and ass, you love flaunting!" Katsumi growled, before thrusting into Himari's cunt, while Kushina did the same with her ass.

Screaming in pleasure at the double penetration, Himari came immediately, having already been close, when they pulled her into the mindscape.

"HAHAHA! What a slut, already cumming and we've only started!" Katsumi cackled as she began roughly thrusting into Himari, while pinching and twisting her nipples.

Kushina simply grinned wickedly and turned Himari's head, before slamming her lips against the Bakeneko's, forcing her tongue into her mouth, along with starting to slap her ass.

Himari though didn't mind the rough treatment, and in fact loved it, as her Mistress's mothers dominated her. While Bakeneko's are normally dominate, they became completely submissive when in the presence of superior beings, and both Katsumi and Kushina were both much stronger than her, so Himari was more than happy to be treated as their plaything.

It wasn't long until the three reached their respective orgasms, with Kushina and Katsumi's juices shooting inside Himari's ass and pussy, thanks a function that Kushina added to the Chakra Dildos. But they didn't stop there, as Kushina pushed Himari on her hands and knees, before thrusting into her pussy. Screaming at being penetrated, while still high on from her orgasm, Katsumi took the opportunity to grab Himari's head and have her start sucking her off.

"Yeah, that's right, suck my cock, you cat slut!" Katsumi moaned as she fucked Himari's throat.

'Oh Kami, this is the best!' Himari thought, moaning as the women spit roasted her.

After several moments of thrusting back and forth into her, Katsumi and Kushina felt they were close again, the same for Himari. Just before they reached their climax though, Katsumi linked Himari to Naruko and Satsuki's senses as well. The result being Himari's muffled screams, as her juices squirted all over Kushina's dildo and crotch from the sudden overload of pleasure.

Pulling out of the Bakeneko's mouth and pussy, Katsumi and Kushina were only further aroused at seeing their juices flowing out of her mouth, ass, and pussy.

"Oh we're not done Himari-chan, not even close." Kushina said, as she laid down on the bed with her fake cock at full mast.

Getting the message, Himari stood up and shakily walked over to the bed, swaying her hips, before climbing up and allowing herself to slide onto Kushina's Dildo, and began rocking her hips.

Katsumi then climbed into the bed, with her Dildo being level with Himari's face. Seeing it, Himari grabbed it and wrapped her lips around the fake cock.

*Real World*

Meanwhile, Naruko was now giving Satsuki's strap-on a boobjob and sucking the tip of it, while her chains were still thrusting into all of her holes.

Looking at Satsuki, Naruko couldn't help but smirk as she actually started jerking off the chain in her mouth. Though it wasn't long after that Satsuki moaned loudly as she once again came, Naruko smiling and licking up her juices.

Crawling up Satsuki's body, Naruko licked her lips seductively, while she pulled the chain out of Satsuki's mouth, with the ones in her ass and clit beginning to move at a painfully slow rate.

Smiling at her lover, Naruko began giving Satsuki the strap-on a handjob and pressed her breasts against the Uchiha's own breasts.

"Allow me to tell you how this works Satsuki, I'm in charge, I will always be charge, since I'm the Kyūbi's Daughter. I am the dom and you are my slutty little sub, is that clear." Naruko said, while sensually licking Satsuki's neck and ear, as the Uchiha writhed, desperate for the chains in her to go faster.

"AAAAH! Please Naruko, please let me cum!" Satsuki begged.

"I'm sorry, what was that bitch?! Did you just try ordering me?!" Naruko said as her chains completely stopped moving, much to Satsuki's protest.

"AH NO! No Mistress, I would never! Please Mistress, allow your loyal slut to cum, please Mistress!" Satsuki pleaded in anguish at being close to the cumming again but was denied the release.

"Well I suppose, since I am a kind Mistress." Said Naruko, smirking, as her chains immediately thrusted deep into Satsuki's cunt and asshole, the Uchiha screaming in pleasure as she came once again.

Not letting Satsuki come down from her high, Naruko turned her over and began grinding against Satsuki's tailbone, as her chains resumed their normal thrusting and she kept jacking off Satsuki's strap-on, rubbing the harness into the Uchiha's clit.

'Hm, I wonder if I'd be able to make a working a cock with my shapeshifting.' Naruko wondered, tempted to see if she could do so.

But she decided to hold off on seeing if she could for now, wanting to wait until she and Satsuki were ready for kids, just in case it did fully work. Though Naruko couldn't deny loving the idea of pounding Satsuki with a real dick, rather than just a strap-on. Partly because she was curious about what it felt like.

"Ah, yes Mistress, please keep fucking your slut!" Satsuki moaned.

"Yes mine, you're mine Satsuki-chan, your mind, body, soul and heart belong to me! I'll take you where I want, when I want! If I decide to take you in the middle of the fucking street, what do you say?!" Naruko growled.

"What hole would you like Mistress!" Replied Satsuki with an ahegao expression.

"That's right! You're my bitch Satsuki!" Screamed Naruko as they came together for the last time.

"Naruko!" Satsuki screamed as she squirted on Naruko's chains, hand and the bed.

Unable to hold themselves up anymore, Naruko and Satsuki collapsed on the bed panting tiredly as they finally came down from their orgasmic high.

Looking at each other, the lovers smiled at each other lovingly. They may have competed to be the dominant one, but they still loved each other, no matter what.

"I love you, Satsuki-chan." Naruko said

"I love you too, Naruko-chan." Said Satsuki

With that both lovers wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

*Mindscape*

"Oh Kami, fuck yes!" Katsumi screamed as she and Himari scissored each other, while Kushina was getting eaten-out by the Bakeneko. Loving the rough feeling of the Cat Yōkai's tongue on her pussy.

All three of them came at the same time as Naruko and Satsuki's final orgasm. Immediately afterwards, they fell on top of each other panting in exhaustion.

"That…was…fucking…perfect…" Kushina panted, with Katsumi smiling tiredly and nodding in agreement.

"I was…happy…to be…of service…Kushina-sama…Katsumi-sama…" Said Himari, covered in their juices, before vanishing from the mindscape to get some rest.

Looking at her mate, Katsumi smiled at her and pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Kushina-chan." Katsumi said, with Kushina smiling at her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Love you too, Katsumi-chan." Replied Kushina as they both feel asleep, as well.

*End Lemon*

*Real World-With Yakumo*

Meanwhile, while Naruko, Satsuki and Himari all slept from their respective sessions, Yakumo was fingering her pussy and ass in her room.

She had tried going to sleep earlier, but when she heard Naruko and Satsuki, while realizing what they were doing, she tried covering her ears, while she blushed brightly in embarrassment. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she couldn't block out the sounds, or their screams and moans of pleasure.

It only got worse when she heard Himari start to touch herself as well, after that, Yakumo decided to simply join in and began thrusting her fingers into her clit and ass.

Unknown to Yakumo, due to the abundance of lust around her, combined with her being exposed to so much demonic energy in the Land of Waves, something in her mind was finally able to break free.

Gasping in pleasure, Yakumo didn't notice as she was surrounded in a dark aura, while her body began changing and filling out. Her legs became long and tone, her hips flared out, her waist became perfectly small and narrow, her stomach became smooth and toned as well, her breasts grew several cup sizes now being DD, and she no longer felt tired or weak.

"Oh Kami, I feel good!" Yakumo moaned as her eyes gained a seductive blue glow, that shined with lust and desire.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Yakumo has now moved into the Uchiha Compound, while Naruko has now started thinking of leaving Konoha after thinking of what would happen should her identity as a Hanyō be revealed. Then we see her and Satsuki confess to each other, before moving onto more steamy activities, all while being unaware of Katsumi and Kushina watching their own daughter and her girlfriend. Then at the very end we see Yakumo having heard Naruko and Satsuki, along with Himari, and now she's gone through her own change, what that is will be revealed soon. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be starting a new arc along with the reveal of the Ido's true nature within Yakumo, or at least part of it's true nature. Also just a warning now, this chapter and the next few chapters will likely consist entirely of lemons, there won't be any marks for when they start and end as it's basically the entire chapters. I'm saying this now to let you all know what to expect. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The first thing Satsuki felt when she woke up, was something grinding against her clit, along her pussy being penetrated. Feeling the pleasure shooting through her body, Satsuki moaned loudly, not expecting this when she woke up.

Throwing the covers off, Satsuki smiled lustfully when she saw Naruko bobbing her head up and down the strap-on, while thrusting her fingers into Satsuki's wet cunt. While surprised at her girlfriend's action, they definitely weren't unwelcomed.

Sitting up, Satsuki moaned in pleasure and petted Naruko's head, getting the Hanyō's attention as she looked and saw Satsuki awake, though she didn't stop in her stimulations.

"My, my isn't this a surprise. Waking up to my horny vixen giving me a blowjob. How naughty Naru-chan, tell me, does it turn you on, sucking me off while I sleep, does it get you hot?" Satsuki cooed.

Rolling her eyes, Naruko lifted her head off the fake cock and smiled seductively at Satsuki, then crawled up her body.

"What can I say, seeing my sexy and naked girlfriend, sleeping and completely defenseless, I couldn't help but take advantage of you. Maybe you should punish me~" Purred Naruko, before giving Satsuki a peck on the lips, with Satsuki giggling lustfully at her words.

"Tempting, but I'd rather just enjoy the show." Satsuki replied, making Naruko's grin widen, before she grabbed the strap-on and positioned it to lower lips.

"Then sit back and enjoy babe." Said Naruko, before she moaned as she lowered herself onto the strap-on.

Once it was full inside her, Naruko began bouncing up and down on Satsuki's fake cock, moaning loudly as she did. Satsuki, meanwhile, watched as Naruko's breasts bounced around hypnotically.

"Go ahead Tsuki-chan, they're yours." Said Naruko, arching her back and thrusting her breasts out for Satsuki.

Not needing to be told twice, Satsuki eagerly latched onto one of Naruko's nipples, while fondling the other one. Her other hand wasn't idle either, as it groped and kneaded Naruko's ass, before she inserted a finger into her vixen's ass.

Throwing her head back and moaning loudly at Satsuki's stimulations, Naruko held Satsuki's head close to her tits and increased the speed of her bouncing.

"Sa-Satsuki-chan, I'm close, so close!" Naruko moaned, as Satsuki detached from her tit, and gave it a lick.

"Then cum, my vixen, cum on my cock, let me feel your juices dripping on me." Satsuki said, leaning up and licking Naruko's lips, with the Hanyō's tongue coming out and brushing against the Uchiha's, before their lips met in a steamy kiss.

That pushed Naruko over the edge as she moaned into Satsuki's mouth and came on the strap-on.

Panting, Naruko smiled at Satsuki, before getting off the strap-on and laid down on her stomach, with her head beside it, then began licking her own juices off it. Making Satsuki's eyes darkening with lust at the action, before she gasped in pleasure when Naruko inserted her fingers in her pussy again.

Moaning, Satsuki bucked her hips on Naruko's fingers, already being close to her climax from Naruko's previous stimulations. However, just before Satsuki felt her orgasm coming, Naruko suddenly pulled away, denying her lover the release she desired.

"Wh-wha-why did you stop?!" Satsuki said, not believing that Naruko stopped, when she was so close, while the Hanyō smiled and kissed her.

"Sorry Satsuki-chan, but I want to shower first. Though don't worry, once I'm done, I'll give you the best orgasm ever, but for now, you have to be patient. Just stay here and touch yourself, while imagine that it's me, my lips, my fingers and my tits that are touching you." Naruko whispered, Satsuki shivering in desire and was tempted to throw Naruko down and fuck her now.

"But don't cum, I want you to stop just before you achieve your climax. I want you panting and begging, when I get back and then I'll have you screaming my name and squirting your juices all over my slutty face. Does that sound good?" Naruko asked with half-lidded eyes and a lustful smile.

"So fucking good." Satsuki said, shuttering in pleasure as she imagined what Naruko will do to her, when she gets back.

"Then get ready." Naruko said, before getting off the bed and left the room, not caring that she was still naked.

With the sexual side of her Kitsune half awakened, Naruko no longer felt the need to wear clothes around her loved ones, at least the ones currently here with her. She's sure Satsuki and Himari will love seeing her naked at home, while it'll be fun to tease Yakumo.

Naruko smirked when she heard Satsuki start moaning in their room, before hurrying to the bathroom, wanting to get back to her lover as soon as possible.

Entering the bathroom, Naruko turned on the shower and stepped in, before she began cleaning herself. She spent a little extra massaging her breasts and playing with her pussy than she needed to, but she couldn't help herself.

Though suddenly, Naruko yelped when someone entered the shower and latched onto her, where they started grinding against her.

"Wh-what the?! Himari?!" Naruko said, surprised to see the Bakeneko completely naked and looking at her pleadingly.

"Please Mistress! Please, I can't wait anymore, I need you, I want you to claim me as yours! Please Mistress, take me!" Himari begged, not wanting to wait any longer for her Mistress to claim her.

While she had been happy to service her Mistress's mothers, Himari wanted Naruko to claim her as her own. And after hearing her Mistress and Satsuki last night, then being treated as a toy by Kushina and Katsumi, Himari couldn't take it anymore!

She needed Naruko to fuck her!

"Hi-Himari-chan! I-I mean I-I'd love to, bu-but I-I pr-promised S-Sa-Satsuki-chan!" Naruko stuttered, resisting the urge to simply take Himari there and then, wanting to get back to Satsuki.

Though Himari's grinding against her and the look she was giving her, was making it very hard to keep resisting.

"Please Mistress! After Katsumi-sama and Kushina-sama used me, I need you to claim me now!" Himari said, with Naruko freezing at her words, before she narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say?!" Naruko growled, making Himari shudder in pleasure at feeling Naruko's power flair.

"Last night, Katsumi-sama and Kushina-sama pulled me into the mindscape and used me as their personal toy, it was amazing. It was only better that as we watched you and Satsuki fucking each other, senseless. Now I want that, Mistress, please take me!" Said Himari.

Naruko felt angry and betrayed at hearing this, her mother's going behind her back and taking Himari without her permission! And they watched her have sex with Satsuki!

'I'm going to be having a "word" with my dear mothers, but first.' Naruko thought, looking at Himari, before pulling the Bakeneko into a fierce kiss, while her hands moved to roughly grope one of her breasts and her ass, squeezing them hard.

Himari practically squealed in pleasure as her Mistress began groping her body, forcing her tongue into the cat Yōkai's mouth. The actions and rough treatment almost made Himari cum at the pleasure she was feeling.

Breaking the kiss, Naruko pushed Himari with her back against the shower wall, before forcing her legs apart and bringing her knee up to the Bakeneko's soaking cunt.

"You are mine Himari! Mine! Only I had the right to touch you first!" Naruko growled possessively.

"You snooze, you lose Mistress. But it's not too late for you to claim me as yours and only yours." Himari said, smirking lewdly.

"You were always mine!" Said Naruko, before pulling her into another kiss.

Himari moaned into the kiss and from Naruko playing with her body. The cat Yōkai went to play with Naruko's breasts, only for the Hanyō to smack her hands away, before tightening her grip on her breasts and ass, while grinding her knee harder into her cunt.

"No! You don't get to touch; this is your punishment for going behind my back to be with my mothers! Right now, you're my toy to use how I like! Is that clear, slut?!" Growled Naruko, making Himari moan in masochistic pleasure at Naruko's words, and how painful she was holding her breast and ass.

"Yes Mistress, yes! I'm your toy, please use your cat slut however you want! Use me and then throw me aside!" Himari screamed.

Growling lustfully, Naruko spun Himari around, before roughly grabbing her breast from behind, pinching, twisting, and pulling her nipples, while thrusting her fingers into the Bakeneko's pussy.

"Mine, you are mine!" Naruko said dominantly, while her power flared and manifested into the form of a pair of fox ears appearing on her head, and a single tail appearing from her tailbone, since her Kitsune blood is now strong enough for her to manifest her ears and tail.

It took a moment for Naruko to feel her tail brushing along her back and her ears twitching from the shower water hitting them. Looking at Himari, as her back is now pressed against the Kitsune's breasts, due to how Naruko is no holding her. Her head turned to look over her shoulder, straight at Naruko, with pleading and lustful eyes, and watching the water droplets hit her body and trail down her sinfully amazing figure, Naruko couldn't help herself.

Acting on instinct, Naruko removed her fingers from Himari's pussy and moved her tail in between their legs, while shrinking down to an appropriate size, before immediately thrusting it deep into Himari's cunt. The action made the two girls scream loudly in pleasure, Naruko especially as her tail was extremely sensitive and she wasn't used to these sensations yet.

Shuddering in pleasure, the girls became weak in the knees, they both collapsed from the pleasure, with Himari falling on all fours. While Naruko landed on the bluenette's back, squishing her breasts against the Bakeneko.

Panting lustfully, Naruko began rubbing her tits against Himari's back, while thrusting her tail in Himari's own kitten. Himari mewled in pleasure at feeling her Mistress's tail deep inside her, and immediately summoned her own ears and tail, before thrusting the latter straight into Naruko's own pussy.

The action made the girls moan loudly once more, though Himari had it easier given she's used her tail on herself before. However, despite the pleasure she was feeling, Naruko still gave Himari an annoyed look.

"I said, no touching!" Naruko growled as she panted in pleasure, with Himari looking at her with a lustful smirk.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but I was feeling disobedient. I guess you'll just have to punish me~" Himari purred.

"Gladly, cat slut!" Said Naruko, squeezing Himari's breasts tightly, while her other hand immediately moved to Himari's ass, with Naruko inserting two fingers in Himari's asshole.

This made Himari moan loudly at once again having both of her entrances filled up. It made her increase the speed of her tail thrusting into Naruko, which in turn made Naruko increase her own tail's thrusts.

"AAAH! Yes Mistress, punish your naughty kitty, make me scream, Mistress!" Himari moaned, with Naruko laughing and biting down on Himari's shoulder, leaving some hickeys as a result.

Naruko wasn't going to mark Himari as her mate, yet. Since she wanted to do it to both her and Satsuki at the same time, to show that she'll treat them, and anyone else that may join her harem, equally.

"Wow, look at what a submissive slut you've become! That's what you are, just a slut who enjoys getting fucked in her pussy and ass, isn't that right, Himari!" Said Naruko, moaning as she felt that she was getting close.

"Only for you, Mistress! I'm your slutty cat! Please, take me wherever and whenever you want, leave your marks on me, let everyone know I belong to you!" Screamed Himari.

Not a moment later, Naruko and Himari both moaned loudly as they climaxed together, their juices squirting covering the other's tail.

Panting, both girls collapsed onto the wet shower floor, though Naruko managed to push up to her hands and knees.

"We're not done yet, slut, not even close." Naruko said, while pulling Himari up and holding her tightly.

"Then please Mistress, fuck me, keep fucking me until I can only think of pleasuring you." Said Himari, before slamming her lips against Naruko's, with the Hanyō eagerly returning the fierce kiss.

*Bedroom*

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Satsuki moaned as she massaged her breasts and fingered her pussy. She was making sure to reach just the edge of her climax, before stopping to calm down, then repeating, eager for when Naruko comes back and gives her that mind blowing orgasm.

'But she's taking longer than expected.' Satsuki thought, knowing that Naruko should be back by now, and was a little worried at her absence.

Though she quickly became annoyed, as she realized that Himari likely seduced Naruko and they're currently having sex in the shower. Despite this though, Satsuki wasn't mad or upset, taking solace in the fact she took Naruko's first time.

'Besides, it just means I have to show my vixen how much better I am than that mangy feline.' Satsuki thought, knowing when Naruko gets back, she'll make sure the vixen will only be saying her name for the rest of the day.

Satsuki was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard the door opening and quickly laid on her side, with her hand trailing a finger across her pussy's lips, while sporting a seductive look on her face, believing it was Naruko.

Only to be surprised that rather than seeing Naruko, it was Yakumo who entered the room. Even more surprising for Satsuki, was seeing the very developed and curvaceous body Yakumo seemingly gained overnight. That's when it registered for Satsuki that Yakumo was completely naked.

"Yakumo? Did you need to use the shower, I'm guessing you heard Naruko and Himari fucking in the one we usually use. If you want, I can take you to the one in the master bedroom." Satsuki offered as she got up from the bed.

She also made a mental note to see about moving Naruko, Himari and herself to that bedroom. Thankfully, she already replaced all the furniture in it. Plus, if Naruko was going to be fucking both her and Himari, they'd need a bigger bedroom as their current one, likely wouldn't last long from their activities.

"Or if you want, I could take you to one of the other houses in the compound, as I doubt things will be very quiet once Naruko gets back. Though I'll have to see about turning the water back on, given how long they've been abandoned." Satsuki said, while muttering the last part to herself as an afterthought, while not seeing Yakumo approaching her.

Then to Satsuki's shock, Yakumo suddenly pulled her into a steamy kiss. Shocked at her normally shy teammate's actions, Satsuki prepared to push her away. Though with her high level of arousal and being on the edge of her orgasm for so long, Satsuki momentarily gave into the kiss.

Though she snapped out of it, not a moment later, and pushed Yakumo away.

"Yakumo what're you do-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Satsuki moaned loudly, when she felt her nipples stiffen, becoming rock hard, while her normally wet pussy was now practically flooding, before her juices squirted all over the floor in a mind blowing orgasm, that she had been building up for Naruko.

Collapsing to the floor, Satsuki panted with a flushed and half-lidded expression. Taking a moment to calm down and clear her mind, Satsuki looked up at Yakumo and saw the uncharacteristically lustful expression on her face.

"Wh-why did you…kiss me…an-and why…do I…feel so…horny? Yakumo?" Satsuki asked, squirming on the floor as she resisted the urge to touch herself, while feeling the heat building in her core.

Yakumo smiled seductively and lustfully, before she began stretching in ways that accentuated her new body, which only made Satsuki hornier.

_**"Mmmm, sorry, but Yakumo's not available at the moment, just her new sexy body."**_ Said "Yakumo", trailing her hands up and down her body, before seductively playing with her breasts and pussy in front of the horny Uchiha.

Hearing this, Satsuki's eyes widened in realization.

"Yo-you're the Ido." Satsuki stated, while letting out a moan at what she was seeing, despite herself, as the Ido smirked at her words.

_**"Bingo. Ah, it feels sooo good to be free."**_ Ido said, as she continued stretching and playing with herself, before large bat-like wings emerged from her back, while a long tail with a heart-shaped tip emerged from tailbone

Satsuki's eyes widened even further when she saw the wings and tail. While also feeling a little afraid, as she realized what she was dealing with, and that she had already fallen into its trap.

"Succubus." Satsuki muttered, as Ido's smirk widened.

_**"Wow, you really do deserve your titles of Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi. But I suppose my wings and tail are a dead giveaway."**_ Ido said, before retracting her wings and got onto her knees in front of Satsuki.

_**"And with that knowledge, you know exactly what I desire~"**_ Ido cooed as her hand glowed pink, before touching Satsuki's neck and the glow faded on contact.

Trailing her hand down Satsuki's body, spending a few moments to fondle her breasts, making the Uchiha gasp in pleasure, before reaching her clit, which Ido then flicked. Satsuki's eyes widened, before she arched back and moaned loudly, as her body was rocked by yet another powerful orgasm. Satsuki fell to her knees, panting in pleasure, while Ido looked at her in amusement.

_**"I'm surprised, given you had just lost your virginity, you should be a drooling mess right now. But it doesn't matter, that hot kiss I laid on you, I turned my saliva into a powerful and potent aphrodisiac. Before increasing your sensitivity, when I touched you, to the point where even the lightest bit of foreplay will make your orgasm. Give it a few more moments, and you'll be my slave sweet Satsuki-chan."**_ Ido cooed, making Satsuki look up at her with a scowl.

"Fuck you bitch, I'm no one's slave!" Satsuki growled, with Ido giggling mockingly.

_**"Aaaah, that's cute, you think you have a choice. Sorry cutie, but you will be my slave, along with Himari, the Kyūbi and her wife, and Naruko as well."**_ Ido said, licking her lips in anticipation at having all of them under her thrall and pleasuring her.

She was aware of Katsumi and Kushina, thanks to their Yōki and Chakra being among Naruko's, when she was siphoning it in the Land of Waves. With how powerful and potent the Chakra and Yōki were, as well as how similar it was to Naruko's, it wasn't hard for the Ido to realize who they were, and their connection to Naruko.

"I won't let you lay one fucking finger on Naruko!" Satsuki said, glaring at Ido with her Sharingan.

_**"Ahahaha! That's so funny, you still think there's something you can do to stop me! Sorry, but there isn't anything you can do, now that I have you in my grasp! Besides, pretty soon, you'll be helping me "lay one fucking finger" on Naruko, and I do mean some real fucking!"**_ Ido said, lustfully, before grabbing Satsuki's chin and making her look into her eyes, as they glowed a hypnotic blue.

Satsuki grunted as she felt the Succubus's influence in her mind, trying to bend it to her will. Quickly, Satsuki activated her Mangekyō Sharingan to fight off her influence.

Thankfully, Katsumi had given her some demonic herbs that restored her sight from when she first used it, while also making sure she won't go blind from using her evolved dōjutsu. Unfortunately, it's only a temporary solution.

For a few moments, Satsuki held strong against Ido's influence, giving her hope that she'd be able to get away and warn Naruko and Himari. Though Ido was growing annoyed and impatient at her continued resistance.

_**"Oh sweetheart, you're starting to annoy me! You think you can resist my power?! Especially, when you've just awakened your Mangekyō Sharingan?! I'm a Succubus, we specialize in Illusions and Seduction, surpassing even Kitsune and Vampires in the latter, while rivaling them in the former. Now obey!"**_ Ido commanded as her eyes glowed brightly, while Satsuki's Sharingan was deactivated and with an empty glazed look in her eyes.

Smirking at seeing Satsuki was now under her control, Ido stood up.

_**"Spread your legs, bitch."**_ Ido commanded, with Satsuki nodding robotically, as her legs spread wide open.

Seeing this, Ido stood up, thrust her big toe into Satsuki's cunt, making her moan loudly, while Ido's smirk widened. Not wanting to be left out, Ido thrust her own fingers into her wet cunt, moaning as she did.

_**"AAAAAH! That expression I want to see on your face, those lovely moans. Seeing a proud Uchiha being under my influence, by the very thing they pride themselves in, thanks to their Sharingan. It turns me on so fucking much!"**_ Ido moaned, as she fingered herself rapidly.

It wasn't long until Satsuki came again, thanks to her enhanced pleasure and the aphrodisiac. Looking at her slave sitting in a growing puddle of her own juices turned Ido on even more, but she wanted more, she needed more!

With her fingers still buried in her snatch, Ido moved her tail between her legs, with the tip being in front of Satsuki's mouth.

_**"Swear yourself to me, slave! Swear your body, mind, soul and loyalty to me!"**_ Ido demanded, wanting to feel the power that came with the declaration, despite already knowing she had full control of Satsuki.

"Yes Mistress, I belong to you. I am your loyal slave who lives only to pleasure you." Satsuki declared, looking at her Mistress lovingly, before kissing the tip of Ido's tail and then taking it into her mouth

_**"Oh fuck yeah! Take my tail into that slutty mouth, bitch!"**_ Ido screamed, while grabbing the back of Satsuki's head and began face fucking her, with Satsuki gagging as her Mistress's tail hit the back of her throat.

_**"Oh fuck! Your throat is so fucking tight bitch, perfect for sucking my tail! You like it, don't you! The feeling of my tail fucking your throat, being treated like the whore that you really are! That's what you are now, my personal whore and cumdump! Fuck, I love your throat around my tail!"**_ Ido moaned loudly.

This made Satsuki moan in pleasure and pride at her Mistress being pleased by her blowjob. Moving her hand between her legs, Satsuki began fingering herself as well, while she sucked her Mistress's tail.

_**"FUCK! Here is comes!"**_ Screamed Ido as she climaxed, with her juices squirting all over her tail.

Satsuki moaned around her tail, as she orgasmed on her fingers as well.

Panting, Ido pulled Satsuki off her tail.

_**"Lick my juices, you whore."**_ Commanded Ido, Satsuki nodding happily and began licking Ido's juices off her tail.

Once her tail was completely clean, Ido grabbed Satsuki's hand and licked the Uchiha's juices as well, moaning as she did.

_**"Well my slave, you've proven yourself. So, as a reward, your Mistress will now pleasure you~"**_ Ido cooed seductively, as Satsuki was ecstatic that her Mistress would now pleasure her.

"Of course, Mistress!" Satsuki said, before getting on all four.

Smirking at her slaves eagerness, Ido lowered her face down to Satsuki's ass and pussy. Squeezing her slave's ass and giving it a spank, Ido immediately dug into Satsuki's wet cunt, with the Uchiha moaning loudly at feeling her Mistress's tongue in her.

"AAAH! Mistress, your tongue, it's inside me! It feels so good!" Satsuki exclaimed in ecstasy.

_**'Of course it does slave.'**_ Ido thought, spreading Satsuki's pussy for better access and reach her tongue in deeper, wanting to lick every inch of her slaves lower lips.

Once again, it wasn't long until Satsuki came again, screaming in pleasure and squirting her juices on her Mistress's face. Ido happily lapped the juices, savoring in their taste and the rush it gave her.

_**"That was lovely slave, now get on the bed and I'll let you feel my tail deep inside you."**_ Ido said, as Satsuki quickly laying down on the bed, while spreading her legs and her pussy lips, eager to accept her Mistress's tail.

Getting on top of Satsuki, Ido didn't hesitate, before thrusting as much of her tail into Satsuki's dripping cunt as she can.

"OOOOHH MISTRESS!" Satsuki screamed, as she came just from Ido's tail entering her.

_**"You really are a whore, cumming just from my tail entering you."**_ Ido said with a moan, as she began thrusting her tail in Satsuki, who moaned loudly.

"For Mistress only you!" Said Satsuki in ecstasy.

_**"Yessss, only me!"**_ Ido hissed in pleasured as her eyes glowed brightly, before pulling Satsuki into another kiss.

By channeling her Charm into her lips and kissing someone, they will be permanently under her control. Unless she ever decides to release them from the effects of her Charm, for some reason.

*Bathroom*

Meanwhile, Naruko and Himari screamed loudly in ecstasy as she they scissored each other, before Naruko pulled the Bakeneko into a steamy french kiss.

Once they both came again, Naruko pulled away from Himari, while panting.

"Okay Himari, that's it. I really do need to get clean and go back to Satsuki-chan." Naruko said, knowing she's already kept her girlfriend waiting long enough.

"Of course, Mistress and if you ever need me, I'll be happy to assist in anything you need." Himari said, exiting the shower to let her Mistress get cleaned up.

Once Himari left the bathroom, Naruko quickly got cleaned up and dried off, before running back to her and Satsuki's room. Arriving, Naruko smirked when she saw Satsuki fingering herself on the bed.

Going over to her, Naruko got on the bed beside Satsuki, and pulled her girlfriend into a steamy kiss, while adding her own fingers into Satsuki's pussy. Her Uchiha lover cumming not long after from the combined fingering.

Pulling back from the kiss, Naruko smiled at her seductively.

"Sorry it took so long, I promise I'll make it up to you, however you want~" Naruko purred lustfully, before licking Satsuki's juices off her fingers, while maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend, getting a moan from Satsuki as she did so.

Unknown to Naruko, the Ido was sitting in a chair by the bed, thrusting her fingers into her pussy and ass, watching the scene with a lustful expression.

Ido was hiding her presence by having cast an illusion on the entire Uchiha Clan Compound, including the forests and personal training grounds surrounding it, once she had gained her freedom. The illusion affected not only all five senses, but also the ability to sense energy, making her invisible to those she didn't want to see her or sense her. Along with making it so they can only taste, hear, touch, and smell what she wants them to.

She had even been able to capture Naruko's mothers in the illusion, while they were asleep. Very easily at that, with how out of it everyone was last night from fucking their respective partners.

Naruko, meanwhile, had put on the strap-on and looked at Satsuki with desire.

"Ready Tsuki-chan?" Naruko asked, with Satsuki panting and nodding with a flushed expression.

Pushing Satsuki on her side, Naruko stood by the edge of the bed, before lifting up one of her legs and thrusted the strap-on into Satsuki's soaking wet cunt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Satsuki moaned out, as she came once again, surprising Naruko at how easily she's been climaxing.

'Wow she must have gotten really sensitive touching herself, while waiting for me. That just makes this even more fun!' Naruko thought as she began thrusting into Satsuki, with the lovers moaning loudly as they fucked each other.

"Wow Satsuki, you are such a light weight right now, I guess you're a bigger slut than me." Naruko moaned.

"Your fault…making me wait…oh fuck me, Fuck Me, FUCK ME!" Screamed Satsuki with an ahegao expression.

Turned on even more, Ido pulled her fingers out of her cunt, and instead thrusted her own tail into herself.

_**"OH FUCK! Fuck this is amazing! Yes, fuck my slave like the bitch she is you Hanyō slut! Damn it, I can't wait to fuck both of you!"**_ Ido screamed in pleasure as she thrusted her tail in her cunt, while playing with her tits.

The three girls moaned loudly, until finally, they all threw their heads back as they had strong orgasms at the same time, with Satsuki having several in between, when Naruko was fucking her, thanks to Ido's enhanced pleasure and aphrodisiac still being in effect.

Panting, Naruko pulled Satsuki up onto all fours, and got onto the bed herself, before entering her delicious pussy again.

"Oh fuck Tsuki-chan, your pussy is amazing, it's sucking me in!" Naruko moaned as her newly gained ears and tail emerged, the sight making Ido lick her lips in anticipation for the day she can claim Naruko.

Getting on the bed as well, Ido knelt in front of Satsuki's face, with her legs spread open.

_**"Start licking, slave."**_ Ido ordered, before moaning, when Satsuki did so without a second thought.

"AAAH! Tsuki-chan this is the best; fuck I can't wait to try growing a dick and fucking you for real!" Naruko said, her thrusts picking up as she imagine fucking Satsuki with a real cock.

_**"Fuck that sounds hot! Once I claim that sexy Hanyō ass, you'll be fucking me with that Futa Cock first! Damn Satsuki, you are such a great pussy licker!"**_ Moaned Ido, while holding Satsuki's head close to her cunt.

She couldn't wait to claim Naruko and the others, but for now, Ido was fine with have Satsuki to fuck whenever she wanted.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep the Ido is in fact a Succubus, with Yakumo also being a Succubus by default, and thanks to all the demonic energy in Wave Country and the lust everyone was putting out last night, the Ido was able to finally break free and take control of Yakumo's body, where she then proceeded to put Satsuki under her thrall. Though I will say this now, this is not turning into NTR, Satsuki still loves Naruko, the charm simply made her subservient to the Ido,** **while removing any resistance that she had of her and Naruko being the Succubus's slave. Along with reworking the Hierarchy to where Naruko is second, while her "Mistress" is ranked a first. So yeah, nothing to worry about that, aside from the Ido wanting to bring the others under her control as well. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Ido making her move on capturing Himari along with setting up her plan to capture Katsumi, Kushina, and Naruko. We'll also see Naruko visiting her loving mothers to have some "words" with them about sleeping with Himari, only for Naruko to soon realize what a mistake that is. Also once again there are no warnings for the lemons, the entire chapter is a lemon, just saying it again. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Sitting at the table, Naruko, Satsuki, Himari and "Yakumo" were all having breakfast, with the latter's face being completely red, when she saw that her friends/teammates were completely naked.

They ate in silence, while occasionally making small talk with each other.

"S-so, wha-what sh-should we do f-for food? You know, since we…can't exactly go into the village, right now." Said "Yakumo", given that they refused going into the village, with how Naruko was being blamed for what happened in Wave Country, and give any of the vendors and merchants their patronage.

"I could go out, and hunt in the forests surrounding the compound." Himari offered, having learned to track and hunt, when she was on her own.

Plus, with the Uchiha Compound being on the outskirts of the village, she didn't have to worry about sneaking in and out.

"And I could do some gardening with my Plant Manipulation." Added Naruko, as she had always enjoyed gardening, and after unlocking her Kitsune side, she was able to grow things much faster, so she'll be able to grow fruits and vegetables in no time.

"That sounds like a good idea. I can also help with the hunting." Said Satsuki, reluctantly, given that she'd have to spend time around Himari, but knew she wouldn't need to help with the gardening, if Naruko was doing it.

Nodding in agreement with their given tasks, they all returned to eating their breakfast. Once they were finished, Naruko went off to find some supplies to begin her gardening, while Himari searched for tools she could use, while out hunting.

With their tasks in mind, the four all left the table to begin, or at least that's what it seemed like to Naruko and Himari. In truth, they were under Ido's illusion, with Ido revealing to be sitting naked at the table, while Satsuki was under it, eating out her snatch, while fingering her own pussy.

In fact, Satsuki has been under the table the entire time, with the one they were talking to just being another illusion.

_**"Mmm, you're such a good pussy eater you slut, and a naughty one at that. Eating me out, with your girlfriend less than a foot away."**_ Ido cooed as she pushed Satsuki deeper into her cunt, moaning as Satsuki's tongue licked every inch of her.

Moaning at her Mistress's words, Satsuki pushed her fingers deeper into herself, feeling that she was close.

_**"Ooooh, I'm close! Fuck, take it all, slave**_!" Ido moaned, arching her back as she climaxed, her juices hitting Satsuki's face as the Uchiha eager lapped them up.

Though Satsuki soon threw her head back, as she reached her own orgasm as well, with the rest of Ido's juices squirting all over her body.

'Oh, Mistress's juices, they feel so good.' Satsuki thought, rubbing Ido's juices across her body, moaning at the feeling of it, like she was marked as her mistress's property, while licking some of it off her body.

Panting, Ido slumped back into her chair and watched as Satsuki licked her juices off her body, making hornier than ever.

Once they had caught their breath, Ido stood up and pulled Satsuki out from under the table, before turning her around.

_**"Bend over slut, hands on the table."**_ Ordered Ido, with Satsuki doing so happily and shaking her ass for her Mistress, making Ido growl lustfully as she grabbed Satsuki's ass, rubbing and squeezing it.

_**"As much as I'd love to take your ass, I prefer your soaking wet cunt."**_ Ido said, lifting her tail up and immediately impaling Satsuki's pussy with it.

"Ooooh Mistress!" Moaned Satsuki, while arching her back in pleasure, with Ido moaning as well, as she thrusted her tail in and out of Satsuki, while massaging her ass

Not wanting to be left out, Ido removed her hands from Satsuki's ass, before thrusting her fingers into her own pussy with one hand, while groping her breasts with the other.

_**"Damn, I love this. And I can't wait to take that sexy Bakeneko next. And since she'll be alone in the woods with you, my dear cumdump, it'll be the perfect chance to grab her and add the kitty to my collection."**_ Said Ido, moaning at the thought of fucking both Satsuki and Himari in the middle of the woods.

Satsuki moaned as well, though it was one of annoyance that they were going after Himari next.

"Why can't we go after Naruko? She would be a much better addition to your harem, Mistress." Satsuki said, wanting to bring her girlfriend into her Mistress's harem, so they can pleasure each other and their Mistress.

Growling in annoyance at her slave's words, Ido removed the hand that was on her breast, and roughly slapped Satsuki's ass, while thrusting her tail deeper into her cunt, making the Uchiha moan in pain and pleasure.

_**"Don't question your Mistress, slave, we're going after Himari. Besides, at the moment, the Kyūbi is the biggest threat to me."**_ Ido said.

While she might have been able to put the Kyūbi and her mate under an illusion to hide her presence, by using Naruko as a medium to do so, when she casted one over the Uchiha Compound and its surrounding areas. It wouldn't last forever, with the Kyūbi being a Daiyōkai-Level Kitsune, while Ido was still weak from being sealed for so long. And she can't enter Naruko's mindscape either, as Yakumo was never linked to it, like Satsuki and Himari were.

So, she first needed to enthrall both Satsuki and Himari to act as her gateway into Naruko's mindscape, then Ido can enslave the Kyūbi and her mate. Given how she couldn't target Naruko, since that might alert them and dispel the illusion that she currently has Naruko's mothers under.

_**'And then I'll take Naruko as well, after all, you save the best for last!'**_ Ido thought lustfully, as Naruko was her grand prize, both her and her mothers.

Just the thought of claiming all three and then fucking them at the same time, it made Ido moan loudly in pleasure and increase her tails thrusts.

While annoyed that they couldn't claim Naruko now, Satsuki also understood why they had to wait. But it didn't matter, at the end of the day, she and her Mistress will get around to it.

'And then Naruko and I can pleasure Mistress together, or I can pleasure Mistress and Naruko!' Thought Satsuki, moaning lewdly at her Mistress and Naruko double teaming her, with Naruko being aware of it this time.

With their lewd thoughts, it wasn't long until Ido and Satsuki threw their heads back and screamed in pleasure as they came once again. Satsuki slumped against the table panting, only her Mistress to spin her around and have her seated on top of the table.

_**"We're not done yet slut."**_ Ido said, gripping Satsuki's hips and inserting her tail in the Uchiha's pussy once again.

Arching her back in pleasure, Satsuki soon laid down on her back as her Mistress pounded into her. Seeing this, Ido smiled lustfully and climbed on top of Satsuki, with the girls moaning as their breasts her squished together.

_**"Good idea slave, this is a much better position."**_ Said Ido, before claiming Satsuki's lips with her own.

Satsuki moaned as her Mistress forced her tongue into her mouth.

'Yes Mistress! Use me, take me, fuck me, Mistress!' Satsuki thought, wrapping her arms and legs around the Ido to pull her closer against her, while bucking her hips against her Mistress's.

Smirking into the kiss, Ido lowered one of her hands and began playing with both her and Satsuki's pussies, moaning when she felt them brush against each other.

Finally both girls stopped making out to moan loud, as they came a third time, Ido pulling her tail out of Satsuki's cunt, letting their juices squirt onto the floor.

_**"Aaaaah, that was fun slave. You can rest now, but not too long as I still want to fuck this sexy body some more."**_ Ido said, sticking out her tongue and licking Satsuki's neck, making the Uchiha moan.

"Yes Mistress…whatever…you desire." Satsuki panted, while Ido began fondling her body, waiting for her to recover so they could continue.

*Later – With Naruko*

'Gotta love being a Kitsune.' Thought Naruko, smirking, as she picked the ripe fruits and vegetables and put them away in baskets.

Thanks to her Plant Manipulation, the moment she had planted the seeds, she just had to focus and in a matter of seconds, the plants would become fully grown and ripened. It was the same for all plants, it definitely made gardening a lot easier, rather than having to wait for weeks or months for them to grow, and remembering to take care of them, given she didn't have as much free time after becoming a Ninja.

She had soon picked all the fruits and vegetables, while putting them in baskets by the door, ready to be brought inside or used for preparing food.

'And done, and since I have some alone time at the moment, I think it's time I chat with my dear mothers, for touching what's mine!' Naruko thought, her eyes glowing red at the idea the "chat" she'll have with them.

She'll show them that only she can touch Himari and Satsuki, and possibly Yakumo, if she feels like that.

Sitting at an outside table, Naruko closed her eyes and focused to enter her mindscape.

*Mindscape*

Appearing in front of her mothers' home in her mindscape, Naruko walked in and went up the stairs, heading for their bedroom. Though when she reached the top of the stairs, Naruko paused when she heard the sound of running water coming from one of the bathrooms.

'They're in the shower, this just got a whole lot better.' Naruko thought with a naughty smile on her face.

A few months ago, if someone told her that she was about to do what she was going to do right now; she'd likely be disgusted and punch the person in the face. Now though, after awakening the sexual side of her Kitsune half, Naruko didn't want to waste another second.

Going to the bathroom, Naruko found the door open just a crack and quietly pushed it open. Looking inside, Naruko blushed and licked her lips, when she saw her Kaa-chan in the shower.

'Wow, Kaa-chan is sexy as hell.' Naruko thought, feeling herself get wet at the sight of her Kaa-chan caressing her naked wet body, before playing with and squeezing her breasts

Naruko's decision was only solidified, when her Kaa-chan began rubbing and thrusting her fingers into her pussy and heard her moan.

'I'm going to be a literal motherfucker.' Naruko thought, while smiling lustfully.

Quickly stripping off her clothes, Naruko moved quietly towards the shower, though she had trouble to keep herself from just jumping in the longer she looked. But she managed to restrain herself, as she had a plan.

Finally, Naruko reached the shower and quietly got in, then before Kushina could react, Naruko quickly bound her arms and legs with her Chakra Chains, while spreading her legs apart.

"Na-Naru-" Kushina started, only for Naruko to cover her mouth and smirk at her.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, but this is punishment for you and mom, for fucking Himari without my permission." Said Naruko, while creating a Shadow Clone behind Kushina, and had to start groping her breasts from behind, bouncing them up and down, while pulling and pinching her nipples.

Naruko, meanwhile, kept her hand over her Kaa-chan's mouth, while her other hand went down to her dripping cunt. Kushina fought against her daughter's advances, but thanks to the Chakra Chains she couldn't use her Chakra, while letting out an involuntary moan as Naruko's fingers thrusted into her.

"Aaah, don't struggle Kaa-chan, I promise it'll feel good, and after that, we can go find mom and have her join in." Naruko cooed, before frowning in confusion when her Kaa-chan's struggles suddenly stopped, almost immediately.

This confused Naruko, having expected her to put up more of a fight.

'Guess she was horny enough to not care that it was me touching her, or maybe she wanted it as much as I do.' Naruko thought, before shrugging since it made things easier for her.

"That's a good choice Kaa-chan." Naruko said, uncovering her mouth before claiming Kushina's lips for her own, moaning into her Kaa-chan's mouth as she did.

'Kaa-chan's lips, I'm kissing Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan is kissing back! Kami this is fucking hot!' Naruko thought, getting more turned on at her incestuous make out session with her own Kaa-chan, even more so, when Kushina allowed her tongue to enter her mouth, with Naruko eagerly exploring every inch of it.

Though normally, Naruko would become suspicious at how accepting Kushina was of this, believing something was wrong, but she was too filled with desire to care.

After making out for a few minutes, Naruko pulled back licking Kushina's lips as she did, before trailing kisses down her body and reaching her Kaa-chan's dripping pussy.

'The same pussy I came out of, I'm about to devour it. Kami, I am a slut…and I fucking love it!' Naruko thought, before diving into her Kaa-chan's pussy, and began licking and nibbling on it.

Kushina threw her head back, moaning loudly as her daughter ate her out, her lust only increasing when she felt Naruko's Clone thrust two fingers into her ass.

"AAAAH! Yes, that's it Naru-chan, eat my pussy, taste your Kaa-chan's juices! Then I'll make sure you feel good, after!" Kushina moaned, this made Naruko pause in her licking and look at Kushina with narrowed eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruko questioned, as the way Kushina worded it, she made it sound like she could simply escape whenever she wanted, and then dominate her.

"Nothing sweetie, just that I'll make sure you feel good, too." Kushina said, smiling seductively at her daughter.

This only made Naruko more suspicious, before diving back into her Kaa-chan's pussy with renewed vigor, intent to show her just who was in charge. But the more Naruko and her clone pleasured her Kaa-chan, the more it felt like they weren't in control.

'NO! I'm in control here, I am in control!' Naruko thought, before pulling back from her Kaa-chan's snatch when she felt she was close to her orgasm.

Dispelling her Clone, Naruko pushed her Kaa-chan onto the floor, with Kushina now on her knees, right in front of Naruko's cunt.

"Lick it, like the slut you are!" Naruko ordered, forcing her Kaa-chan's head into her pussy, with Kushina looking at her daughter with half-lidded eyes.

"Of course sweetie, I did promise to make you feel good." Said Kushina, before giving her daughters slit a long savoring lick.

The moment Naruko felt her Kaa-chan's tongue touch her pussy, she threw her head back with a gasp in sheer pleasure. Before she was simply wet at the idea of dominating her Kaa-chan, now after feeling her tongue, Naruko felt her juices drip down her legs with how turned on she is.

'Oh Kami!' Thought Naruko, with her concentration being broken from the pleasure she felt.

Unfortunately, her lapse in concentration caused her Chakra Chains to vanish, freeing Kushina and allowing her access to her Chakra again. Feeling her Chakra return, Kushina smirked, as now it was time to teach her daughter a lesson she won't ever forget.

Naruko gasped, when she felt Kushina's hands grab her ass, before moaning loudly when her Kaa-chan's tongue went deep into her pussy, hitting her G-Spot.

"AAAAAHH! Ge-get o-o-off, n-n-noooooooowww!" Naruko exclaimed, trying to pull her Kaa-chan away from her cunt, but her grip was too strong, with Naruko's protests fading away into moans of pleasure.

Naruko struggled to remove Kushina grew weaker and weaker, until her arms fell limply at her side, while arching back to give her Kaa-chan better access to her snatch.

'Oh Kami, Oh Kami, I can't…oh fuck, she's going to make me cum!' Naruko thought, while looking up with a drooling ahegao expression, now starting to believe she bit off more than she could chew.

Naruko only moaned louder as her pleasure increased further when a pair of hands reached around and began fondling and groping her breasts. Looking, Naruko saw her mom giving her a foxy and seductive grin.

"Wh-where, ooooh!" Naruko said, only to moan when Katsumi rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"I was here the entire time, Naru-chan, you just couldn't see or sense me. We knew you'd try this, after learning we slept with Himari, so we were prepared for your arrival, so we could seduce you and show you what it's really like to be dominated." Katsumi said, looking at her precious daughter with lust-filled eyes, before leaning in close to her ear, with Naruko shivering in pleasure at her mom's hot breath.

"But really, sweetheart, you're about a few centuries too young to think you could dominate Kushi-chan. And you're a millennia too young to even think of dominating me. Now, enjoy what it feels like to be truly dominated, my slutty daughter~." Katsumi cooed, before dropping to her knees.

Grabbing Naruko's ass cheeks, Katsumi spread them apart and saw Naruko's virgin asshole.

'But not when we're done!' Katsumi thought, before leaning in and inserting her tongue into her daughter's ass.

Naruko threw her head back and moaned loudly as both of her holes were being licked, her arousal only increasing more, given it was her mothers that were licking her.

'Oh fuck, oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, OH FUCK!' Naruko thought, before her back arched, as she came hard into her Kaa-chan's mouth.

Falling to her knees, panting, Naruko looked up and saw that her mothers were looking at her with desire and lust written clear across their faces.

'I'm so getting fucked.' Naruko thought, as Kushina threw over her shoulder.

The mated pair brought Naruko to their room, where Kushina placed Naruko on their bed.

Before Naruko could gather her bearings and try to leave the mindscape, her arms and legs were restrained by Kushina's Chakra Chains, attached to the bed. Katsumi then sat on her daughters stomach grinding her pussy against her, making them both moan.

"Okay, my slutty daughter, here are a couple rules; first, you'll do exactly as we say; second, you will refer to us only as mommy and Kaa-chan; and third, well third is that we're going show you what happens to bad girls, who disobey the rules. Is that clear?" Katsumi said, moaning as her clit grinded against her daughter's body.

Before Naruko could respond, she moaned in pleasure as Kushina went back to eating her out again. Not hearing her daughter respond, Katsumi pushed down on Naruko's tits and pinched her nipples.

"I said, do you understand." Katsumi said sternly, making Naruko moan submissively at her more dominate mother.

"A-Aaah! Ye-yes mom! AH!" Moaned Naruko, arching her back in pleasurable pain, when Katsumi gave her nipples a painful pinch.

"Ah-ah-ah, I said you would refer to me only as mommy. Because, you are already being a naughty girl who can't follow the rules, it's time for your punishment, by putting that mouth to a better use." Katsumi said, crawling up Naruko's body and put her dripping pussy right front of her mouth.

Not needing to be told, Naruko eagerly attached her mouth to her mommy's cunt, with Katsumi moaning loudly and held her daughters head against her.

"AAAAAHHH! Yes, yes, oh fuck yes! Kushi-chan, our slutty daughter is eating my pussy, her mommy's pussy! Oh fuck, she definitely inherited your tongue!" Said Katsumi, forcing her daughter deeper into her vagina.

Kushina moaned at hearing this and moved a hand down to thrust her fingers into her own pussy.

Due to preparing for Naruko's arrival, Kushina and Katsumi soon reached their orgasms. Naruko moaned as she licked up her mommy's juices, while also feeling her own climax approaching.

But just before Naruko could cum, Kushina suddenly pulled back from her, smirking.

"Wha-why did you stop Kaa-chan?!" Naruko asked, giving her a pleading look at being denied her release.

"Sorry, my naughty daughter, but this is your punishment for believing you could dominate us both. Now then, get on your hands and knees." Kushina ordered, while Katsumi created to double-end chakra dildoes, after getting off of Naruko.

"Yes Kaa-chan." Naruko said, rolling over and getting on all fours, with the chains increasing in length to allow her to do so.

Nodding in approval, Kushina got behind Naruko on all fours, as they faced away from each other.

'This is gonna be fun.' Katsumi thought, eagerly getting on the bed and inserting the end of one dildo into Kushina's pussy, while putting the other end into Naruko's.

"AAAAHH!" The mother and daughter moaned together, as they started rocking back and forth on the dildo.

Licking her lips at the sight, Katsumi inserted the second dildo into her pussy, before climbing between her mate and their daughter, before slamming the dildo into Naruko's virgin ass.

Naruko screamed loudly in pleasure, and a little pain, as she felt her asshole being spread open. At having both her holes filled and stretched open, along with having already been close before her Kaa-chan stopped, Naruko came hard on the dildo with some of her juices squirting on her mothers' crotches.

"Wow, our slutty daughter just came from me going in her ass, what a bad girl." Katsumi said, before she began thrusting into Naruko's ass, making Naruko's eyes roll into the back of her head, while her tongue hung out of her mouth.

For several minutes, Naruko and Kushina went back and forth on the dildo in their pussies, while Katsumi began increasing her thrusts into her daughters ass. Finally, it wasn't long until the three came ones more at the same time, with the mated pairs juices shooting into their daughter's pussy and ass. Dazed from their climax, Naruko and Kushina slid off the dildo, collapsing forward onto the bed, while Katsumi pulling out of Naruko's asshole as she fell onto her knees.

Panting, Kushina got off the bed and laid down on the floor, while creating another double-ended chakra dildo and inserted it into her pussy.

"Oh Naru-chan, how about you take Kaa-chan for a ride~" Kushina said seductively, with Naruko nodding and getting off the bed, before looking at her mommy.

"Do you want to my ass again mommy, or do you want my mouth?" Naruko asked sweetly with half-lidded eyes.

"Tempting, but I'll just enjoy the show for now." Replied Katsumi, smirking, as she trailed a finger along her entrance.

Nodding, Naruko stood over her Kaa-chan, before dropping down on the dildo, making them both moan loudly in pleasure. Immediately, Naruko began bouncing up and down, while Kushina grabbed her daughters hips and bucking her own hips to increase the pace. Katsumi, meanwhile, watched as her daughter ride her mate, while panting lustfully, as she began playing with her clit and massaging her breasts.

"How's it feel my slutty daughter, does it feel good riding your Kaa-chan, while mommy is watching and playing with herself?" Kushina asked.

"Yes! Yes is feel amazing Kaa-chan, it feels so fucking good!" Naruko moaned with an ahegao expression.

Smiling, Kushina sat up and pressed her lips against Naruko's, while forcing her tongue into her little girls mouth. Naruko moaned and happily complied, letting her Kaa-chan do whatever she wanted with her.

Soon, both girls felt they were close to their release again, before finally they threw their heads back, moaning as they came together, again. Katsumi came soon after, her juices squirting out onto the floor as she panted.

'But we're not done yet.' Katsumi thought, getting off the bed and leaned down to look at her daughter with a naughty smile.

"Well Naru-chan, I believe you've been punished enough and have learned you lesson, right." Katsumi said, with Naruko nodding weakly, getting tired from the multiple orgasms.

"So, now you'll get a reward for being such a good girl and making your mommy and Kaa-chan feel good, and because we love you." Katsumi said, kissing the corner of Naruko's mouth, making the girl smile tiredly and eagerly.

Lifting Naruko up off the dildo and setting her on the bed, Kushina removed the dildo from cunt, before creating another one. Only this dildo was different, as it had six ends, four on the sides and two on top.

Kushina inserted two ends of the dildo and her asshole with Katsumi doing the same with two ends on the opposite side. Once all four ends were in their pussies and asses, Katsumi and Kushina looked at Naruko with expectant smiles.

Knowing what to do, Naruko got off the bed and stood between her mommy and Kaa-chan, while letting the last two dildo ends slide into her own snatch and asshole.

With that the mothers and daughter moaned, as they began grinding and thrusting against the dildoes and each other. Smiling Kushina and Katsumi sat and wrapped their arms around Naruko, with Kushina reclaiming Naruko's lips, while Katsumi groped their breasts.

Naruko moaned happily into her Kaa-chan's mouth, before her head was suddenly pulled back as Katsumi slammed her lips against hers, while Kushina began kissing and licking her neck.

This went on for several minutes, with Naruko switching between kissing her mothers, until finally, all three moaned loudly and came hard with their juices squirting all over each other.

Kushina and Katsumi fell back on the floor, while Naruko fell to the side, each of them panting tiredly.

"Okay…Naru-chan…you've learned…your lesson…you can go…rest now." Kushina panted, releasing her daughters restraints.

"Okay…bye Kaa-chan…mommy…I love you…" Said Naruko as she vanished from the mindscape, while her mothers smiled at her words.

*Real World*

Naruko jolted awake, while finding out that she had begun thrusting her fingers into her pussy and massaging her breasts, while she was in her mindscape. She didn't have time to think about this, as she arched her back and let out a pleasure-filled scream as her juices squirted all over the chair and the floor. Being added to the puddles that were already forming there.

Slumping back into the chair, Naruko immediately passed out, feeling physically and mentally tired from the intense fucking she just had.

*Forest*

Meanwhile, within the forest surrounding the Compound, screams and moans of pleasure could be heard.

The source, Satsuki pounding into Himari from behind with a double-end dildo, while pulling on the Bakeneko's ponytail, having put her hair in it before they went hunting, and pressing her breasts against a tree.

Satsuki smiled and gave Himari's ponytail a painful pull, making the Yōkai moan loudly.

"Look at the high and mighty cat bitch now, moaning like a two ryo whore! Do you enjoy bitch?! Being treated like the whore and slave you enjoy being for MY girlfriend! You do, don't you!" Satsuki said, while moaning as she slammed into Himari roughly, having been extra rough with the Bakeneko for all the annoyance she's caused the Uchiha since they met.

Now she's finally getting the chance to show her who's in charge, and Satsuki wasn't wasting a second.

"AH-AH-AH-Ah! AH yes, I'm a whore Satsuki-sama, a dirty, slutty whore, who loves being used!" Himari screamed submissively.

"And who do you love using you and then tossing you aside, after we're done?!" Demanded Satsuki, while bringing her hand down on the Yōkai's ass.

"AH! You, Satsuki-sama! You, Naruko-sama and MISTRESSSSSSSSSS!" Himari screamed loudly as she arched back and came hard, with Satsuki moaning in pleasure as she reached her climax as well, while taking vindictive pleasure in finally showing the cat bitch her place.

Pulling out of the Bakeneko, Satsuki panted and smirked as Himari collapsed to the floor with her juices leaking out of her pussy. Turning, Satsuki smiled at her Mistress, Ido having begun pleasuring herself as she watched both her slaves fucking each other.

"Did I do good Mistress?" Satsuki asked, with Ido moaning, while reluctantly stopping her thrusting and stood up, before walking over to her first slave and pulled her into a steamy kiss.

_**"You did lovely slave, now it's my turn."**_ Ido said, looking at Himari lustfully at getting another round with her newest slave.

Going over to the Bakeneko, Ido lifted one of her legs up, before pressing her pussy against Himari's. Moaning, Ido started grinding her cunt against Himari's, with the cat Yōkai moaning and started grinding against her Mistress, as well.

Ido then felt Satsuki begin to rub her breasts against her back and look at her pleadingly.

"Mistress, please don't forget me!" Satsuki said, making Ido look at her with a smirk, just as Satsuki's face twisted into pleasure as Ido's tail impaled her pussy.

_**"Of course, I'd never forget my slutty slave. I'm nothing, if not a generous Mistress, and make sure that both of my sluts are being pleasured."**_ Ido said, moaning, when Satsuki put a hand between her and Himari's clits, and started rubbing them.

"Yes, thank you, Mistress! You are too kind to your loyal whores!" Himari moaned in happiness and pleasure at having such a kind Mistress.

"Mistress, you are amazing, thank you for helping us see that and making us your slaves!" Said Satsuki, bucking her hips on Ido's tail.

_**"Hmhmhmhm, I really am, aren't I? Isn't that right, Yakumo."**_ Ido said, as in her own mindscape, Yakumo was on hands and knees, being double-penetrated by two copies of Ido's using their tails, with one lying on her back fucking Yakumo's pussy, while the other was fucking her ass from behind.

"St-stop th-this! L-let my-my frie-friends g-go!" Yakumo moaned, having been able to do nothing, but watch helplessly as Ido enslaved Satsuki and Himari, along with knowing that she planned to do the same to Naruko and her mothers.

Yakumo had tried escaping, but Ido grew stronger with the more lust she absorbed, and she had been keeping the Kurama Heiress busy with her copies.

Just then, a third Ido appeared and silenced Yakumo by wrapping her tail around her throat and forcing her face into her cunt.

_**"Shut the fuck up, Yakumo! The only thing I should hear from you, is you moaning like a bitch! And there's no stopping me, now!"**_ Ido hissed, smiling at her cruelly, before moaning as Yakumo was forced to lick her pussy, making Ido shove her deeper into her cunt.

_**"Ah that's right bitch, lick my pussy, lick your Mistress's pussy! Oh, it's so good to have you in this position!"**_ Ido moaned, as Yakumo looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Wh-why a-are yo-you d-d-doing this?" Yakumo choked, both from the tail around her neck and being forced back into Ido's snatch.

_**"Why?! WHY?! You locked me away for years fucking years! For years I was locked into the back of your mind, and I was hungry! Now I'm free again, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, bitch! Now keep licking my pussy, like the good slut you are!"**_ Ido said, glaring at Yakumo for keeping her locked away.

She's been alive for centuries, and never once had she ever been sealed, until Yakumo. Where she was then sealed and locked away, being forced to starve for lust and energy. Now she's free again, and she'll never go back into that cage, and she's getting her fill of the lust she loves consuming!

Finally the three Ido's threw their heads back as they came, the third Ido forcing Yakumo's mouth against her slit to drink all her juices, not caring as her former jailer gagged and choked.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the real Ido, Satsuki, and Himari all screamed in ecstasy as they came as well, their screams echoing throughout the forest.

After their orgasm high died down, the three collapsed on top of each other to catch their breath. Though Ido still smiled seductively, as she now had Satsuki and Himari under her control, now Naruko and her mothers were next.

_**'I'm coming for you Naru-chan, you and your sexy mothers.'**_ Thought Ido, knowing she'll have them soon.

But for now, she had two slaves to pleasure the rest of the day.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep the girls have made plans in regards to their extended stay at the Uchiha Compound, along with seeing Ido's plans to capture the rest of the girls. We then see Naruko attempting to seduce Kushina, only for it to backfire on her with Kushina and Katsumi double-teaming their daughter and forcing her to submit to them. Finally we see Ido has successfully brought Himari under her thrall along with getting a look into her own mindscape to see what has become of Yakumo, with Ido also letting out her frustration and anger at Yakumo keeping her locked away. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be taking a small break from the Ido Arc and taking a look at some of the fallouts to the events in Wave Country. Also as for the Ido Arc, there are at most, two chapters left, with it serving a Yakumo's official entry into the harem. After the Ido Arc I'll go back to posting the usual warning of lemons, rather than the whole chapter being a lemon. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'To think, things could become this bad, all because of one mission, with people letting their hatred and fear decide their actions.' Thought Sarutobi, rubbing his temples, before pulling out his pipe, needing something to take the edge off, given everything that's happened the past few days.

All of which started the moment the teams he sent to the Land of Waves returned, or at least those that survived and didn't go rogue.

The moment the Jōnin and Jiraiya had entered his office, Hiruzen knew the mission didn't go as smoothly as he hoped, just from the fact Genma and Kurenai were not present. However, the moment he heard their report, the Hokage knew the mission went much, much worse than he could have anticipated.

Before they had even set foot in Wave Country, they had been attacked by Yōkai, Suiko and Kappa, that had nearly pulled the Genin under the water. Thankfully, they managed to escape with minimal injuries, but at the cost of Naruko tapping into the Kyūbi's power, leading to the other Genin learning of her status as a Jinchūriki.

It only got worse, when they were attacked by bandits, leading to death of young Kiba, and Hinata being traumatized from making her first kill.

Then things only got worse, with the presence of the Akatsuki, Kurenai and Neji faking their deaths, leading to Tenten being killed, Ino sacrificing Chōji to escape, and then the three attacking the Genin, while nearly killing Naruko, if not for the fox healing her.

Now, three Clan Heirs are dead, a Hyūga is out in the world, and Konoha has lost one of its most promising Jōnin. As well as a member of the Hokage Guard Platoon and one of the few people that can use the Flying Thunder God dying from his injuries. Even though Genma, Raidō and Iwashi are limited to a variation of it, due to a lack of Chakra, it was still a massive blow to the village. Though Hiruzen would admit, Neji wasn't so much of a threat by himself, but more what he could do, either joining an enemy village who'd take him in to create their own Hyūga Clan, or simply be captured and turned into breeding stock.

The worst case would be if he was found by Orochimaru, or someone of a similar nature.

No matter what happens, he is a threat, no matter how young he is. Even more so with the Byakugan, and his training.

After getting the full report, Sarutobi had intended to try and keep the amount of people who knew what happened to a minimum, while informing the families of what happened to their children, though not the truth. While it may seem deceitful, Hiruzen knew if the truth got out, it'd only create more problems than he needed. Besides, it'd be better for them to believe their children died protecting their comrades, rather than one being betrayed and another attempting to kill a fellow Konoha Genin.

Unfortunately, not even half a day had passed, before the entire village knew the truth of what happened. And Sarutobi was right, as he now had to deal with the fallout of it all.

First, it started with most people putting the blame on Naruko, believing she manipulated the others and then killed them. Or she used her "demonic powers" to make them kill each other, while making herself look innocent. Honestly, most of the rumors Hiruzen heard were laughable, if only the situation wasn't so grave. Given Naruko was already hated because of the Kyūbi, if people started blaming her for every problem that happens, then the Hokage feared what would happen if the villagers ended up pushing her too far.

Then there was the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi Clans' alliance falling apart, due to Ino's part in Chōji's death. Chōza demanded justice for his son's death, with Inoichi demanded justice for his daughter's death, despite the fact she basically labelled herself a Missing-Nin. the moment she plotted to kill a loyal Ninja. Meanwhile, Shikaku tried to act as the mediator, but his rational mind also knew that Chōza was in the right and couldn't help but think if it had been his son, instead.

This leading to the alliance between the three clans being fractured, with no hope of repair. Sarutobi just hoped it didn't escalate further than the three coldly ignoring each other, to open hostility.

Hiashi had also come to him and requested Hinata be taken off active duty for a while, due to the trauma of her first kill, watching her teammate die, and then being forced to use the Caged Bird Seal. Hiruzen granted his request, mostly because while the Hyūga Clan Head hid it, he was blaming himself for what happened to his nephew and daughter.

'Then there's Asuma.' Hiruzen thought, sighing, knowing his son was taking the death of two of his students and Kurenai's betrayal the hardest.

He just hoped Asuma would still be up to being a sensei for the new Team Eight, consisting of Shikamaru, Lee and Shino.

'I sometimes really hate this job.' Thought Hiruzen, hoping for the day he can finally retire permanently, and no longer have to be informed of anymore deaths or betrayals.

*With Asuma and Kakashi*

Asuma sat silently in the bar stool, having barely touched his drink, while simply looking down in silence. Kakashi was sitting beside him with book in hand, having joined his friend, given he knew what he was going through.

Ever since they had gotten back from the Land of Waves and gave their report, Asuma had constantly thought of "what ifs", and how he could have done better. With his team, with Kurenai, even with Kazuma and Sora.

If he had just been a better sensei and made sure his students were more open minded, then Ino wouldn't have let her fear drive her to sacrifice Chōji. If he had talked more with Kurenai to learn how she felt about Yōkai and Hanyō, he could have made her see they weren't all evil or let her be controlled by her hatred. If he hadn't killed Kazuma and instead took him in, then Sora wouldn't have been consumed by his hatred, either.

'Am I cursed?' Asuma thought, looking at his hands that were stained with so much blood, both innocent and guilty alike, whether through his actions or inactions.

"You're not." Kakashi stated, getting Asuma's attention.

"You're not cursed." Said Kakashi.

"And how would you know that's what I'm thinking? Does that eye let you read minds now, too?" Asuma asked sarcastically.

"No, I just recognize the look on your face, because I used to see it every time I looked in a mirror." Said Kakashi.

"And why would you think you're cursed?" Questioned Asuma, with Kakashi snapping his book closed and looked at his friend.

"Don't forget Asuma, I found my father's body after he killed himself, because he was disgraced for saving his comrades. I swore to follow the Shinobi Rules and not end up like him, but that only ended up getting Obito killed, because of my desire to focus on the mission, instead of saving Rin. Then I swore to protect Rin and honor Obito's memory, but instead, I ended up putting my fist through her chest, with everyone believing that I did it willing, thus I became known as _Friend-Killer Kakashi._ Then I tried to simply isolating myself in Anbu, completing every mission effectively and ruthlessly, believing I could protect the people I had left by no longer hesitating. But even then, Minato-sensei still died, when he sealed the Kyūbi into Naruko, along with many others being killed in the overall Kyūbi Attack. So yes, I know what it's like to believe to be cursed, to be forced to watch as everyone around you dies. To wonder what you could have done to save them." Kakashi said, with Asuma looking down, realizing that Kakashi had lost more than most people.

"How did you get over it?" Asuma asked.

"I learned to accept that there are something that were simply out of my control, and that I could either spend the rest of my life wallowing in pity, or I could learn from my mistakes and be better than I was before. All I can really do is be prepared and do the next right thing." Kakashi said.

"The next right thing, huh." Muttered Asuma.

His father had told him of his plan to make a new Team Eight with Lee, Shikamaru, and Shino, with Asuma as their sensei. Personally, Asuma wasn't sure if he had what it takes to be a sensei again, but he also couldn't spend his life doubting himself. Instead, he'll be better with this new team, making it so they trusted in each other, themselves, and in him.

*Hyūga Compound*

Hiashi sat in his office within the Hyūga Compound, thinking over recent events.

'Hizashi, brother, please forgive me for failing you and your son.' Hiashi thought, looking down in sadness and shame at his failure, not only to his brother and nephew, but to his daughter as well.

Perhaps, if he had just told Neji the truth of why Hizashi died sooner, things could have been different. Instead, he had kept silent, whether out of worry Neji would not believe him that his father chose to die, or that it would only reinforce his belief in fate and destiny. Either way, now he has lost that chance forever, with Neji having gone rogue.

Now only that, but Hiashi blamed himself for what happened to Hinata, his daughter having not left her room, ever since she returned from her mission. A mission where she not only made her first kill and watch her teammate die protecting her but was also forced to use the Caged Bird Seal to save her comrade.

It was his fault, Hiashi knew, for not doing more to prepare Hinata for the Ninja life. Instead, he brushed her aside when she didn't show the strength necessary to become the Clan Head, along with being too kindhearted. All because he couldn't act like a father, or really, he acted like his own father, who didn't hesitate to suggest sacrificing one of his sons to save the other.

'And why? Just because I was lucky enough to be born first, while Hizashi was born second?' Hiashi thought, wondering how his life was more valuable than his brother's.

Hiashi was just thankful the Hokage agreed to his request to take Hinata off active duty for a while, in order to get help for the trauma she's suffered. And if any good came from this incident, it was helping Hanabi bond with her sister again. He's already had their maid, Natsu, inform them of his decision, along with wanting Hinata to receive counseling.

"Hiashi-sama, Tsume-sama and her daughter are here to see you." Said Kō Hyūga, pulling Hiashi from his thoughts.

"Send them in." Said Hiashi, curious as to why the Inuzuka Clan Head and her daughter were here.

The door slid open as Tsume and her daughter, Hana, walked in. Hiashi noticed neither looking as confident as they usually did, which was to be expected, given they were mourning the loss of their son and little brother. And given the Inuzuka's close family bonds, or being a pack as they would say, he was sure the rest of the clan was mourning as well.

Hiashi also noticed Hana was carrying Kiba's Ninken partner, Akamaru, as well.

"Hey Hiashi." Tsume said, with Hiashi nodding in greeting.

"Tsume, Hana, what brings you both here today?" Hiashi asked.

"After talking it over with my clan's elders, along with thinking it over with my daughter, we decided that it'd be best if Akamaru was given to Hinata. Given she's the one who made sure he was brought back and took care of him after…after what happened. And I'm sure that, that…that Kiba would have wanted her to have him." Tsume said, with fresh tears appearing in her eyes at the mention of her deceased son.

This surprised Hiashi, given how the Inuzuka were notoriously protective of their Ninken, and wanting to keep them within their clan. But he also nodded, not wanting to deny a mourning parent's request, and it might be good for Hinata to have a connection to her teammate.

"I'm sure Hinata will appreciate it. Kō can show you to her room, if you wish." Hiashi offered, with Tsume and Hana nodding at the offer, before leaving with Kō taking them to Hinata's room.

*Memorial Stone*

Gai and Lee stood in front of the Memorial Stone, looking at the new additions in sadness, specifically at Tenten's name. While they didn't know if Tenten willing helped Neji, Kurenai and Ino in their plan, or not. It didn't matter, as she was still sacrificed by the former two "for the Greater Good", as Kurenai called it.

They had already been informed by the Hokage of Team Nine's official disbandment, much to their sadness, with Lee being placed on the new Team Eight.

"Lee, I am…I'm sorry for not being a better sensei to you three." Gai said, blaming himself for what happened and not trying harder to help Neji with his problems.

"Don't say that Gai-sensei, you were the best sensei any of us could have asked for, and I am proud to have been your student, as well as Tenten and Neji's teammate. Even if Neji didn't feel the same, I always thought of him as a friend and a rival. But he allowed his hatred and belief in fate to control him, costing Tenten her life. But I swear, that no matter what, I won't give up! I will train even harder to ensure I will always be able to protect my comrades and fulfill my dream of becoming a splendid Ninja!" Lee swore, with Gai looking at him in surprise, before smiling at his former student and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Lee. For staying strong in the face of this tragedy and knowing that even we are no longer sensei and student, I will always be here to help you achieve that dream!" Gai said, giving him a thumbs up, with Lee nodding with a smile.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Said Lee, as no matter what, he'll always see Gai as his sensei, because he is the man who always believed in him.

The two then looked at the Memorial Stone one last time, before walking away.

'Goodbye, Team Nine.' Lee and Gai thought.

*Ichiraku Ramen*

"Can you believe the Hokage?! Letting that demon bitch get away with what it did!"

"I know, the demon should have been killed for getting those Clan Heirs killed!"

"It should have been killed years ago, for all the suffering it's caused."

"Yeah, I even hear it's manipulating the Uchiha Heiress now."

"Are you sure? She is from a Clan of traitors. She might have helped that demon kill them, for all we know!"

"After all we did for her, despite being from a clan of Red-Eyed Freaks, and this is how she repays us?! Itachi should have killed her, before taking his own life too! Good riddance, if you ask me."

"Someone should just teach the fox whore and its bitches a lesson they won't forget."

Ayame growled in angered at what the passing villagers were saying about Naruko and her friends, while also calling them names. She was tempted to go out there and give them a piece of her mind, along with pouring boiling water over their heads.

And she was about to after the last comment, but her father, Teuchi, stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Ayame, they aren't worth it." Teuchi said, both at not wanting Ayame to stoop to their level, and not wanting his daughter to get hurt.

"But Tou-san, don't you hear how they're talking about Naruko-chan and her friends! They're blaming her for something she had nothing to do with!" Exclaimed Ayame, wanting to defend Naruko.

"And? Who cares what they say? If they want to blame an innocent child, let them. What matters is that we know the truth, and so do the other people that care about Naruko." Teuchi said, also angry at what the villagers were saying about his favorite customer, and someone he came to see as a second daughter, but knew it was hopeless to make them stop.

Ayame huffed and glared out at the villagers.

"Tou-san? What was this village like before, when you and Kaa-san first came here?" Ayame asked, wanting to believe Konoha wasn't always like this, being filled with people who blamed every single problem on a little girl.

"It was better than this, much better. But now that I think about it, there has always been a darkness in most of the people that inhabit this village. Despite how much they try to hide it." Teuchi replied, frowning at what Konoha, while also recalling everyone that the people of this village turned on.

Sakumo Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, the Uchiha Clan, and Naruko Uzumaki, these are just a few notable examples of people that Konoha's inhabitants has turned on, and treated cruelly, for one reason or another. The people of Konoha might pride themselves on comradery and being the friendliest of the Main Five Hidden Villages. But the moment you do something that they don't like, or if you're the most suitable scapegoat for their problems, the people in this village will turn their on you, in a heartbeat.

Honestly, if it wasn't for Naruko, they would have packed up long ago and set up somewhere else, with less hateful people.

*Later – Hokage Monument*

"What a mess." Jiraiya muttered as he sat on the Hokage Monument, overlooking the village.

Honestly, Jiraiya wasn't sure he had ever seen a mission go straight to hell as quickly as the Wave Mission did.

Three Clan Heirs dead, one from being betrayed and another from turning traitor, a Hyūga defecting the village, a Jōnin going rogue, another Jōnin dying, and on top of it all, the Akatsuki being present.

'It's a miracle more didn't die.' Thought Jiraiya.

And now, to make matters worse, nearly the entire village was blaming Naruko for the deaths and betrayal.

"And that's just when they hate her for the Kyūbi, makes you wonder what they'd do if they found out she's a Hanyō." Jiraiya said to seemingly no one, until Kakashi appeared behind him.

"I'm pretty sure the entire village wouldn't stop until she was dead, along with anyone that tries defending her." Kakashi said, with Jiraiya nodding in agreement at his words.

Naruko was already hated for being a Jinchūriki, if word got out she was a Hanyō, the entire village would fall into chaos.

"You know, I saw the look on her face when we were returning to Konoha. She knew that the villagers blaming her was a likely possibility." Jiraiya said, having seen how Naruko was preparing herself when they returned to Konoha, fully expecting the villagers reaction to what happened.

"Do you think she'd consider leaving the village?" Kakashi asked, but already knew the answer.

"Given how she's been staying in the Uchiha Compound with her teammates, it's a possibility. But it'd probably be for the best, given the alternative is someone eventually finding out she's a Hanyō, and things getting even more out of hand. After that, it'd only take someone pushing her to far, and then we're all screwed." Jiraiya said, with Kakashi nodding in agreement, knowing if Naruko was pushed to far, she could go on a rampage with both the Kyūbi and her power as a Hanyō being unleashed.

The Kyūbi alone would be a death sentence for anyone in her way, add in her Hanyō powers, and Kakashi knew there'd only be a trail of destruction in Naruko's wake.

So, both men knew it'd be best if Naruko did decide to leave Konoha and given how close Yakumo, Satsuki and Himari were with her, they'd likely follow her. They also knew discussing this was practically treason, but it was certainly better than the alternative.

All they can do right now is help and support Naruko the best that they can. Though they do hope that nobody will do anything stupid and get them all killed.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep things are heating up with the reveal of the events in Wave Country and none of them are good. With the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi Clans' alliance falling apart due to Ino's actions, Asuma falling into a depression with Kakashi managing to help him out of it, Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino being put together on a new Team Eight, Hinata being traumatized and taken off active duties for the time being and also given Akamaru. Finally we see the villagers blaming Naruko and her friends for what happened, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi realizing with how things are it might be best if Naruko did leave the village. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
